JAEJOONG (REMAKE FAIRISH)
by yuniebearboojaejoongie
Summary: *YUNJAE* "Lo pura-pura jadi pacar gue ya, Joongie? Biar gue nggak dikerubutin cewek-cewek centil itu." pinta Yunho. "Tapi... konsekuensinya. Yun." ujar Jaejoong pelan. "Elo punya cowok?" Kali ini ganti Yunho yang tersentak kaget. "Atau... lagi ada yang elo suka?" Jaejoong buru-buru geleng kepala. *YUNJAE* Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong
1. Chapter 1

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

SEMUA mata mentap terkesima. Sosok itu berdiri seperti magnet yg kuat.

Memukau dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, dan wajahnya memancarkan keangkuhan yang sempurna.

"Nama saya Jung Yunho. Tapi cukup panggil Yunho," ucapnya. Tegas tapi dingin. Dan sama sekali tanpa senyum. Sedikit pun.

"Gila! Namanya keren banget!" kata Junsu pelan.

"Alaaa, gitu aja keren!" ejek suara di belakang. Junsu menoleh. Tampangnya langsung sewot.

"Daripada elo! Jauh-jauh dari kampung hijrah ke jakarta, eh begitu lahir namanya Changmin lagi Changmin lagi!" Telak banget serangan balik dari Junsu. Changmin, yang karena pengaruh globalisasi dipanggilnya jadi "ChangChang", dan tidak akan sudi meskipun hanya sekedar melirik apalagi menjawab kalau dipanggil "Chang! Chang! Chang!", langsung KO diledek seisi kelas.

"Sudah! Sudah!" potong Bu Seohyun , wali kelas 3 IPA-5. "Silakan, Yunho, pilih tempat kamu."

Yunho mengangguk hormat, lalu memandang berkeliling. Cewek-cewek langsung sibuk overacting. Berusaha menarik perhatian Yunho supaya duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Tapi pilihan Yunho jatuh ke seraut wajah tak acuh, yang sejak awal telah menarik perhatiannya. Wajahnya yang dia tahu persis benar-benar tak peduli, bukan pura- pura tak peduli, yang sejak tadi cuma menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan lebih memandang berkeliling, menikmati kehebohan di sekitarnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, sang pemilik wajah, yang sedang mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa ke arah Donghae, cowok yang duduk di depannya. Dihampirinya meja cewek itu.

"Hai," sapa Yunho dengan suara yang lebih tepat dibilang bentakan pelan daripada negur. Jaejoong menoleh kaget dan kontan Seohyun terperangah. "Boleh duduk di sini, kan?"

"Hmmm..." Dengan wajah bingung, Jaejoong menoleh ke Donghae. Tadi cowok itu bilang mau pindah ke sebelah Jaejoong, gara-gara dongkol sama manusia di sebelahnya, Yuri.

Soalnya, dari cara Yuri memanggil Yunho, orang akan nyangka cowok itu personel DBSK U-Know. Ih, berlebihan deh!

"Tapi..." Kalimat Jaejoong terpenggal, karena begitu dia menoleh, Yunho telah bertengger manis di sebelahnya. "Donghae mau duduk... di sini...," sambung Jaejoong gagap.

"Silahkan," jawab Yunho tenang. "Gue nggak keberatam duduk bertiga."

Jaejoong tercengang. Cowok ini... ganteng tapi udik. Duduk bertiga? Emangnya bajaj!

 _ **...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Jam kukuk di ruang tengah baru saja selesai berteriak dua belas kali. Dan Jaejoong masih bengong di depan pantulan dirinya di cermin sejak beberapa jam tadi.

Dia masih susah mengerti. Masih can't belieupe at all and amazing really. Yunho, anak baru yang kece banget itu... memilih duduk di sebelahnya!

Gila kan tuh? Amazing, kan? Unbelievable, kan?

Makanya dia jadi takut tidur. Takut ini cuma mimpi, dan besoknya, pagi-pagi buta, dia mencelat bangun. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah jam bekernya kalah langkah. Dan ketika si Smile, benda kuning itu, memperdengarkan deringnya yang melengking, buru-buru Jaejoong menekan tombol kecil di atasnya, dengan satu kalimat pendek diiringi tawa.

"Telat lo! Gue udah bangun dari tadi, tau!"

Jaejoong buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat mandi, cepat-cepat salin, cepat - cepat nyisir, dan segala persiapan lain yang serba cepat-cepat.

Kim Kyuhyun, adik Jaejoong yang tidur sekamar dengan Jaejoong, terbangun kaget dan langsung jadi panik.

"Hah! Jam berapa nih? Jam berapa?"

"Setengah enam."

Grabak-grubuknya Kim Kyuhyun beres-beres buku langsung terhenti.

"Apa? Baru setengah enam? Kok elo udah rapi gitu?"

"Emang nggak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu... Aaaah... gue tau deh! Lo pasti mau bikin kebetan buat ulangan jam pertama."

"Sok tau lo!" Jaejoong menjitak kepala adiknya, lalu langsung ngibrit ke ruang makan, sarapan kilat, dan buru-buru lari keluar.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ehem ehem terimaksih udah mau baca._

 _Himawari23 : terimakasih udh mau baca ._

 _indy : sekali kali junsu jadi musuh nya momy jae hahahahhahahahaha_

 _avanrio11 : ini di lanjut_

 _Vic89 : benarkah udh ada ? saya belum baca versi yunjae nya kekeke_

 _guest : who are you ? ini setting nya indo ya_

 _: ini di lanjut_

 _cerita dikit ini novel FAIRSH adalah novel pertama yang sama baca selesai dari awal sampai akhir .. hahah karena saya ga suka baca novel bisa nya kalo baca cuma awal sama ending nya doang . . tengah nya bolong ga di baca wkwkwkwwk_

 _novel kedua yang saya baca sampe selesai HARRY POTTER AND PANGERAN BERDARAH CAMPURAN_

 _jadi sampe sekarang belum ada lagi novel yang di baca sampe selesai_

 _yang pasti ini setting INDONESIA sesuai Novelnya_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Betapa kagetnya Jaejoong begitu tiba di sekolah, karena dia pikir dia bakalan jadi orang pertama yang menginjakan kakinya di sekolahan. Tapi ternyata, boro-boro!

SMU Shinki, sekolahnya Jaejoong ini, emang masih sepi, tapi begitu sampai di kelas... udah lengkap, bo!

Jaejoong kontan bengong. Gila, ih! Cowok-cowoknya sih sebiji belum ada. Tapi cewek-ceweknya, asli udah komplet!

Dan yang paling membuatnya keki, bangkunya ternyata keburu disambar orang.

Junsu telah bertengger manis di sana. Terpaksa Jaejoong ngungsi. Sementara duduk di mana saja, dan agak jauh pula, karena semua bangku di sekitar mejanya sudah berpenghuni.

Jaejoong makin bengong begitu sadar pagi ini telah terjadi banyak perubahan. Kalau dia responnya cuma bahagia dan berbunga-bunga sampai terbawa mimpi, reaksi teman-temannya lebih dahsyat lagi.

Ada yang rambutnya tiba-tiba jadi keriting. Ada yang kemarin-kemarin keriting, pagi ini mendadak jadi lurus.

Sunny, yang rambutnya ikal, pagi ini sih tetap ikal. Cuma basah. Dan sampai bel pulang, itu rambut nggak kering-kering juga. Ih!

Seohyun jadi serba biru. Dari sepatu, kaus kaki, ikat pinggang, tali jam, bros, anting, sampai bando.

Yuri yang perasaan tingginya cuma beda lima senti dengan Jaejoong, pagi ini jadi menjulang. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata sepatunya ada haknya euy!

Avi, yang punya mata indah, pagi ini melepas kacamatanya dan pakai lensa kontak. Sudah pasti supaya mata indahnya kelihatan jelas.

Tapi yang paling membuat Jaejoong kaget, Junsu dan Tifany pakai eyeshadow!

Meskipun tipis, tetap aja kelihatan. Supaya tidak ketahuan guru, waktu jam pelajaran mereka menutupinya dengan poni.

Dan pagi ini kelasnya jadi semerbak dengan segala macam wangi-wangian.

Cowok-cowok yang datang kemudian, masuk kelas dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Duileee, wangi-wangi amat sih?" kata Donghae sambil menatap berkeliling lalu mengendus-endus. Sementara Kay menatap muka Junsu sampai nyureng.

"Mata lo kenapa? Kok ada kelap-kelipnya?"

"Nggak usah rese deh!" jawab Junsu ketus.

So, alhasil, cuma Jaejoong seorang yang pagi ini tanpa perubahan apa-apa. Tetap mungil, tanpa hiasan apa pun, baik di kepala-pundak-lutut-kaki. Tetap cuma pakai bedak di muka. Tetap cuma bau wangi cologne yang biasa dipakai bayi!

 _ **...**_

Besoknya Jaejoong tidak mau lagi datang pagi-pagi. Soalnya kata Mang Shindong, penjaga sekolah, sejak pagi-pagi amat kelasnya sudah penuh. Jadi kesimpulannya, kalau mau datang paling dulu, ya jangan pulang. Alias tidur di sekolah sekalian!

Tapi Jaejoong sempat bengong juga begitu datang sesuai jadwalnya yang biasa, tujuh kurang lima belas. Kelasnya penuh sama cewek yang bertebaran di sana-sini.

"Ekskyusmi! Ekskyusmi!" teriaknya keras sambil mencoba menerobos masuk.

Begitu sampai di mejanya, Jaejoong lebih tercengang lagi. Junsu dan Tifany duduk dempet-dempetan di bangkunya! Seperti gak ada tempat lain aja. Di bangkunya Yunho, Ahra duduk desak-desakan berdua dengan Kristal, anak Bahasa yang kelasnya ada di ujung seberang. Di bangku Kay dan Sunny, dua orang yang duduk di belakang Jaejoong, juga penuh. Bangku Leo sama Hongnin, yang duduk di depannya, begitu juga.

Pokoknya just like yesterday. Semua bangku di sekitar bangku Jaejoong dan Yunho penuh cewek. Membuat para owner yang datang belakangan jadi dongkol dan akhirnya, sama seperti Jaejoong, terpaksa ikhlas ngungsi sampai bel berbunyi karena kebanyakan cewek-cewek itu susah banget diusirnya.

Besoknya, Jaejoong baru nongol setelah nyaris bel. Percuma saja dia datang pagi-pagi, soalnya paling cuma bisa titip tas. Karena siapa pun yang duduk di bangkunya, tidak bakalan mau berdiri dan enyah dari situ kalau bel belum berbunyi.

Selain itu, buat apa dia sampai harus seperti mereka? Toh dia akan duduk di sebelah Yunho, dalam jarak yang paling dekat, dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam dua siang. Tujuh jam! Dan selama-lawa waktu itu, kecuali jam istirahat pastinya, tidak akan ada yang berani merebut bangkunya. Jadi biar saja cewek-cewek itu berebut sisa!

Selain itu lagi, setelah dua hari duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong mulai mencium ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada cowok itu. Dia cuek banget sama cewek.

Terlalu cuek. Sadis malah!

Itu langsung terara di hari pertama Yunho duduk di sebelahnya. Dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam dua siang, cowok itu cuma ngajak ngomong satu kali. Cuma satu kali!

Itu juga cuma tanya nama.

"Nama lo?"

Jawaban Jaejoong juga jadi agak-agak gimana gitu. Soalnya Yunho nanyanya mirip polisi menginterogasi perampok sih. Menatapnya tajam dan tanpa senyum.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

"Udah? Cuma itu?" Sepasang alis Yunho bertaut.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kalo mau nambahin, nggak apa-apa kok. Asal jangan minta di cantumin di akte aja."

Baru bibir Yunho mengembangkan senyum. Tipis, dan cuma sesaat.

"Nggak. Kim Jaejoong. Singkat tapi bagus. Nama lo bagus."

Cuma itu! Hari kedua dan hari ketiga malah... blas! Jaejoong dianggap tidak kasatmata! Hari keempat, lagi-lagi cuma satu kalimat selama tujuh jam. Itu juga dalam rangka pinjam pensil. Dan si Yunho itu, kece-kece begitu, ternyata kalau pinjam properti orang suka lupa ngembaliin. Sementara Jaejoong-nya juga ngeri mau minta.

Tapi cueknya Yunho itu ternyata malah melambungkan namanya. Di mana-mana sesuatu yang misterius itu memang lebih membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu.

Jaejoong sendiri bukannya tidak mau mengakrabkan diri. Tapi dari pengamatannya, Yunho itu kalau diajak ngobrol atau ditanya, jawabannya cuma "nggak", "iya",

"masa?", atau "nggak tau". Malah sering banget dia belaga budek. Kalau ada yang nekat bertanya, tanpa memedulikan sikap penolakannya yang terang-terangan, dengan sadis Yunho menatap sang penanya, diikuti kalimat bernada dingin.

"Bisa nggak sih, lo nggak ganggu gue?!"

Atau kalau dia sudah kelewat jengkel, si penanya itu cuma ditatapnya tajam-tajam tanpa ngomong sedikit pun.

Mengerikan banget, kan?

Makanya Jaejoong malas mau coba-coba ngajak ngobrol. Takut kena libas mata dinginnya Yunho. Baru jadi penonton aja dia suka nelangsa, apalagi kalau ikut kebagian juga. Bisa berantakan hati dan harga dirinya.

Jaejoong melirik cowok di sebelahnya diam-diam. Mencibir dalam hati. Dia kira siapa dia? Jaim banget gitu. U-know DBSK?

 _ **...**_

* * *

eheeeeemmmm untuk sementara ga bisa panjang sambil nungu selesai di edit . ..

ada yga bisa bantu buat diskripsiin jaejoong ga ? ciri ciri jaejoong gitu

terimakasih


	4. Chapter 4

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Di depan kelas, Youchun, yang nama lengkapnya Park Youchun -dan baru masuk hari ini setelah satu minggu absen gara-gara gejala tipus- sedang mencatat daftar pesanan teman-teman sekelas, seperti biasanya.

"Aye kagak pake semur jengkol, Chun!" kata yonghwa.

"Aye kagak pake semur terong!" teriak Kay dari belakang. "Lagian nyak lo maksa bener sih. Terong di semur. Nape kagak timun aje sekalian!"

Youchun nyengir kuda.

"Entu baru namenye inopatip!" kilahnya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho ketawa. Tertegun Jaejoong menatap pemandangan yang baru pertama kalinya itu. Juga cewek-cewek sekelas, yang kontan terpesona pada sebentuk tawa dan sepasang mata dingin yang kini semakin memukau dengan bias hangatnya.

"Emang siapa yang jualan nasi uduk, Joongie?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong tersentak.

"Eh? Oh, itu. eommanya si Youchun."

"Oh!" Yunho tertawa lagi. "Elo mau?"

Jaejoong tersentak lagi.

"Mau apa?" Dia langsung gugup.

"Ya nasi uduklah!"

"Oh. Nggak ah. Udah bosen. Elo mau? Mesennya mesti pake bahasa Betawi lho."

"Kenapa?" Yunho menoleh heran.

Perlu di ketahui, Youchun memang cuma melayani pemesanan yang memakai bahasa Betawi. Untuk meredam arus globalisasi, katanya, eh, katenye. Juga supaya nilai- nilai tradisional tidak tergusur. Yang kebarat-baratan kayak ChangChang, so pasti tidak dilayani! "Elo pesennye ke Amrik aje gih sono!" begitu kata Youchun waktu Changmin minta sebungkus.

"Nggak masalah!" jawab Yunho enteng. Jaejoong mengerutkan kening.

"Elo kan belum lama di Jakarta."

"Emangnya harus di Jakarta dulu untuk bisa bahasa Betawi? Sinetronnya Mandra udah cukup buat referensi."

Dan Yunho membuktikan ucapannya.

"Ade nyang sebungkusnye gopek kagak?" tanyanya nyaring. Cewek-cewek langsung pada bengong.

Ya ampun! Kece-kece mulutnya cablak! Jaejoong menutup mulut, menahan tawa.

"Ade." Youchun mengangguk. Yang lainnya kontan protes.

"Aaaah, elo! Mentang-mentang die anak baru. Kemaren-kemaren elo kagak kasih.

Paling melarat ceceng!" protes Changsung, langsung yang lain pada "he-eh".

"Sekarang ade," jawab Youchun.

"Kalo gitu gue nyang gopekan aje dah," ujar Yunho. "Menunya ape? Nasi doangan?

Kagak ape-ape. Biar katenye cuman nasi, tapi kalo nasi uduk sih enak aje."

"Sape bilang nasi doangan?" kata Youchun. "Ade sayurnye juge."

"Ah, nyang bener lo?" Kay terbelalak. "Wah, nih die. Zaman lagi suseh begini, jarang-jarang ada makanan nyang masing mure."

"Iye. Sayur sisa kemaren. Nasinye juge. Mangkenye, khusus nyang pesen gopekan, entar gue liat dulu. Ade sise apa kagak."

Semuanya tertawa.

"Jahat lo! Nasi basi aje gopek!"

"Nyang kagak basi juga ade, Tong. Tapi kerak! Mao lo?"

Semuanya tertawa lagi. Termasuk Yunho. Dia malah bangun, terus pindah duduk di bangku Fadli. Persis di depan Youchun.

Jaejoong mengamatinya diam-diam. Ada yang semakin aneh pada diri Yunho. Kalau sama cowok, dia normal. Wajar, apa adanya. Tapi kenapa kalau sama cewek dia sadis banget ya?

"Minggir!"

Semua tersentak kaget dan seketika menoleh ke sumber suara. Termasuk Jaejoong

yang lagi ngungsi di bangku Youchun. Saat itu Jaejoong tengah asyik memperhatikan

Sungjae, teman sebangku Youchun, yang lagi membuat sketsa. Si Sungjae ini emang jago menggabar dam ilustrasi-ilustrasinya sering muncul di majalah-majalah.

Sama seperti yang lain, Jaejoong terkesima menatap bangkunya sendiri. Sejak kedatangan Yunho, bangku itu serasa jadi kavelingnya Junsu. Di sebelah Junsu, wajah Ahra tampak puca gara-gara dibentak Yunho barusan.

"Elo nggak denger gue bilang minggir!?" bentak Yunho lagi.

"Gue... gue cuma numpang duduk kok," jawab Ahra gagap.

"Ini bukan bangku kosong!" sambar Yunho. "Lo bisa duduk di tempat laen! Jangan di sini! Cepet pergi!"

Saking tidak percayanya Yunho bisa sadis begiu, Ahra kontan beku di tempat. Dan itu malah membuat Yunho meledak.

"CEPET PERGI!" bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar, diikuti pukulan keras di meja. Benda itu berderit seiring mumemucatnya wajah-wajah yang berkerumun di sekitar situ. Ahra jangan di tanya lagi. Mukanya putih asli! Dan dengan gerakan mirip robot, dia berdiri dan lari keluar sambil nangis.

Dengan tenang, tanpa merasa sudah melakukan tindakan keterlaluan, dan entah sadar atau memang masa bodo dengan suasana kelas yang mendadak jadi benar- benar senyap, Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bangku.

Namun mendadak ekspresi wajahnya jadi kaku lagi begitu di sadar ada sesuatu yang bertengger manis di atas mejanya. Sebuah kotak kue penuh potongan blackforest dengan butiran ceri merah di atas setiap potongnya. Serpihan-serpihan cokelat menutupi seluruh permukaan kue. Tapi ternyata Yunho tak terpengaruh.

"Ini punya siapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap satu-satu kerumanan cewek di sekitarnya.

Junsu yang duduk persis di sebelahnya, menjawab pelan. Jadi ngeri juga dia setelah menyaksikn jatuh korban.

"Buat... elo, Yun."

Seketika mata elang Yunho menyambarnya. Dan karena kebetulan Junsu tepat di sebelahnya, Yunho menghadapkan persis wajahnya persis di depan Junsu. Jantung cewek itu seras jumpalitan. Senang juga, tapi juga ngeri.

"Elo denger ya!" desis Yunho. "Gue bukan orang kelaperan! Jadi gak usah lagi lo bawa macem-macem!" Cowok itu memajukan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya, apa sih maksud lo bawa-bawa makanan segala?"

"Ng... nggak kok," Junsu makin tergagap. "Itu juga... kalo elo suka. Kalo nggak... ya nggak apa-apa."

"Gitu ya?" Yunho menarik kembali wajahnya. "Kebetulan... gue nggak suka!" suaranya mengeras. "Ambil cepet! Gue perlu ini meja!"

Namun Junsu bergeming. Meskipun mengerikan, inilah saat yang paling ditunggunya. Sampai mimpi-mimpi malah, bisa duduk di sebelah Yunho. "Cepet ambil!" bentak Yunho. Junsu tetap bertahan, tidak memberikan reaksi.

Dengan jengkel Yunho meraih kotak kue, lalu menyodorkannya ke cowok-cowok yang duduk berkerumun tak jauh dari situ.

"Elo pada mau nggak?"

Langsung aja mereka menyerbu.

"Asyoooiii. Jelas mau banget dong!"

Kotak itu berpindah tangan ke segerombolan mulut-mulut rakus yang menyambutnya dengan sorak kegirangan. Sejak tadi mereka memandangi kue itu, tapi cuma bisa ngiler karena Junsu, yang memang spesial membawa kue untuk Yunho, jelas tidak sudi ngasih. Dan kue itu ludes dalam sekejap.

"Enak gila!" kata Changmin sambil menjilat-jilat tangan. Satu isyarat samar dari sepasang mata Yunho membuatnya tahu, apa balasan untuk kue yang barusan di makan.

Changmin menghampiri Junsu dengan kotak kosong ditangan.

"Enak banget, Su-ie. Gila deh!" katanya. Tidak jelas, muji atau merayu. "Elo bikin sendiri ya? Atau beli? Kalo bikin sendiri, waaah... elo benar-benar hebat deh. Udah cakep, pinter bikin kue pula!"

Ucapan Changmin membuat seisi kelas ketawa. Sementara Junsu... Hiiih... Muak!

Wak! Wak! Wak!

Dari dulu dia benci banget sama si Changmin ini. Udik, tapi ngakunya cool.

"Dung... cek! Dung dung... cek!" Di belakang Changmin, Youchun berjoget-joget. Girang banget dia. Musuh bebuyutannya dipermalukan begitu.

"Untung kagak elo makan, Yun. Ketauan ade jampi-jampinye tuh. Buktinye Changmin langsung jatuh cinte!"

"Diem lo!" bentak Junsu, membuat seisi kelas ketawa lagi.

Akhirnya Junsu pergi, karena dua alasan. Pertama, Yunho sibuk sama bukunya dan tidak ambil pusing dengan adegan ungkapan cinta yang terjadi di sebelahnya.

Kedua, karena Changmin benar-benar membuat Junsu ingin muntah!

Cewek-cewek yang lain kontan ikut pergi begitu kepala suku mereka hengkang dari situ.

"Bangku lo udah kosong tuh. Balik gih, " Sungjae mengingatkan cewek mungil di sebelahnya. Jaejoong langsung geleng kepala.

"Ng... gue duduk di sini ya, Sungjae?" pintanya memelas. Sungjae tertawa.

"Bilang sama yang punya bangku dong."

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke sana kemari. Mencari-cari Youchun.

"Uchun! Sst!" panggilnya lirih. Youchun menoleh dan mengangkat alis. "Siniii!" panggil Jaejoong lagi, tetap tidak berani keras-keras. Cuma tangannya yang memberi isyarat.

Youchun berdiri dan menghampiri.

"Ape?"

"Gue duduk sini ya? Sehariii aja."

"Kenape emangnye?"

"Elo nggak denger tadi?"

"Pan bukan elo nyang kena bentak?"

"Ya kali aja ada session keduanya. Boleh ya, Chun? Please..."

"Ini kan sarang penyamun, Joongie," kata Sungjae. "Nggak ada cewek di sekitar sini."

"Tau nih anak! Elo mau digodain Geun-sub ampe jam terakhir?"

"Nggak apa-apa deh. Mendingan digodain," jawab Jaejoong spontan. "Abis gue takut duduk di sana."

Sungjae dan Youchun tertawa geli.

"Kalo elo kayaknya nggak apa-apa deh,"Sungjae menenangkan. "Buktinya dia milih duduk di sebelah elo. Padahal masih banyak tempat kosong. Lagian juga kalo elo duduk di sini, lo nggak bakalan bisa ngeliat apa-apa. Minwoo di depan lo persis."

"Iye." Youchun mengangguk. Memang, di depan Youchun ada Minwoo, si jangkung yang anak basket.

Duduk di belakang Minwoo di jamin cuma bisa menyaksikan satu pemandangan: punggung cowok itu. Tapi masih mending begitu daripada kena bentak Yunho!

"Yuk, gue anterin," kata Youchun.

"Yaaah, Youchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun..."

"Mangkenye gue anterin. Biar aman. Kagak bagus elo duduk di belakang gini."

Jaejoong bangun ogah-ogahan. Sebelum dia pergi, sambil tertawa Sungjae berbisik di kupingnya, "Ati-ati, Joongie. Jangan duduk ngebelakangin Yunho. Entar tau-tau elo dicekek!"

"Elo nih, jangan nakut-nakutin gue dong!" Jaejoong melotot kesal.

Sungjae tertawa terbahak.

"Udeh, kagak usah didenger!" Youchun menarik Jaejoong kembali ke habitatnya. Sebelum meninggalkan bangku Jaejoong, Youchun membisiki Yunho, "Doi ketakutan tuh. Ampe nekat mau duduk di bangku gue."

"Oh ya?" Mata Yunho seketika menyipit. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Ketika tatapan mereka bertumbukan, sepasang mata cewek itu buru-buru menghindar. Kejadian berikutnya membuat Yunho jadi tambah geli.

Hari ini ada jam kosong. Dua jam. Makanya Jaejoong membawa sekotak kue kebangsaannya, kaasstengel, serta satu Aqua gelas. Diletakkannya kotak kue itu di meja, di susul buku Open the Earth's Hidden Secrets. Buku yang heboh banget dan tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat dia tamatkan. Tapi kesibukannya langsung terhenti waktu tak sengaja dia melihat Yunho sedang memperhatikan kotak kuenya.

"Ngng... itu buat gue sendiri kok, Yun... Bukan buat elo! Dan gue juga... nggak bermaksud nawarin elo. Bener!" kata Jaejoong buru-buru, takut dikira mau ikutan carmuk.

Yunho jadi menahan tawa. Apalagi begitu dilihatnya ternyata Jaejoong benar-benar melahap semua kuenya tanpa menawarinya sama sekali.

Lekat ditatapnya gadis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu.

Mengamati sikapnya, mempelajari sifatnya, dan mendadak, satu rencana muncul di kepala Yunho.

 _ **...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu, cewek-cewek jadi ngeri kalau mau overacting di depan Yunho, kecuali yang kulitnya betul-betul badak. Atau mungkin yang awal evolusinya emang dari badak. Contohnya si Ahra itu.

Meskipun sempat kena bentak, Ahra pantang mundur. Cewek satu itu betul-betul

"Penyandang Cacat". Tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa bicara, itu masih mendingan. Cacatnya Ahra ini termasuk yang sudah kronis. Dia tidak bisa malu. Atau bahasa Indonesia bakunya: "Nggak Punya Udel".

"Sekasar-kasarnya cowok, kalo kitanya tetap sabar, mereka pasti akan luluh juga," begitu Ahra punya teori. Yang mendengarnya jelas jadi pada mangap.

"Elo gila banget sih," desah Jaejoong sambil geleng kepala. "Emangnya lo nggak sakit hati, dibentak kayak kemaren? Gue yang cuma denger aja mau marah!"

"Oh, itu masih mending, Joongie. Berarti masih ada komunikasi!"

Jaejoong ternganga. Juga semuanya. Terus dengan yakinnya, benar-benar berani mati, Ahra duduk di bangku Yunho. Tanpa bertanya-tanya apakah yang punya lagi butuh atau tidak.

Jaejoong geleng-geleng dan segera keluar kelas. Meskipun sebentar lagi bel masuk, daripada menyaksikan adegan Ahra dilibas Yunho, mending dia minggat.

Satu sosok dari kejauhan yang baru turun dari bajaj, membuat Jaejoong buru-buru lari menghampiri.

"Chulie! Kok tumben lo telat?"

"Iya, Joongie. Abisnya semalem ada tamu. Baru mulai ngebungkusinnya jam sembilan. Selesainya udah lewat midnight," jawab Heechul, sambil menurunkan kantong-kantong plastik. Jaejoong buru-buru menolong.

"Kenapa nggak nelepon gue? Langsung ke koperasi nih?"

"Iya."

Dua-duanya melangkah menuju koperasi sekolah sambil menenteng kantong plastik di kedua tangan.

"Elo nggak ke kelas, Joongie? Udah lewat sepuluh menit nih." Heechul menatap heran

sohibnya yang masih terus membantunya menyusun bungkusan keripik singkong pedas di nampan-nampan sambil mencatat.

Jaejoong menarik napas.

"Gue ngeri, Chulie."

"Kenapa,"

"Biasa, si Yunho."

"Oh. Siapa lagi yang dia babat?"

"Ahra."

"Oh!" Heechul meringis. "Biar aja kalo Ahra sih. Dia emang badak!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Yunho tuh nggak punya perasaan, tau nggak? Bentak-bentak

orang seenaknya. Nggak peduli tempat, nggak peduli banyak orang."

"Mungkin dia udah kesel banget, kali."

"Gue pengen pindah duduk deh, Chulie. Tapi ke mana? Nggak ada bangku yang enak."

"Yunho aja yang lo usir. Itu kan tempatnya Minho. Kalo tiba-tiba Minho masuk, gimana?"

Jaejoong sontak terbelalak.

"Oh, iya! Ya ampun! Kenapa gue bisa lupa sama Minho ya? Abis lama bener sih tuh anak nggak masuk-masuk. Gue juga belum tau kaki tuh anak udah sembuh apa belom. Katanya kan dipasangin pen. Tapi, Chulie... masalahnya, ngomong ke Yunho- nya itu yang gue ngeri."

"Pelan-pelan. Pokoknya jangan keliatan kalo elo tuh udah nggak betah duduk sama dia.

 _ **...**_

Itu memang jalan keluar yang paling baik. Tanpa terkesan bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menghindar, Yunho harus tau bahwa bangku yang sekarang dia tempati itu ada penghuninya. Minho, yang sekarang lagi diopname. Memang masih lama sih masuknya, tapi kan tetap aja tuh bangku ada yang punya.

Jaejoong harus ngomong begitu, supaya mau tidk mau Yunho pindah tempat. Cari bangku lain. Dan itu berarti, Jaejoong bakalan terbebas dari si ganteng yang misterius dan membuatnya takut itu. Akhirnya, di suatu siang, setelah berhari-hari mundur-maju, Jaejoong nekat ngomong masalah itu.

"Hmmm... begini, Yun. Gue mau ngomong nih. Tapi..."

"Penting?" potong Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"Penting! Penting!" jawab Jaejoong buru-buru. Yunho menatapnya, menunggu.

Meskipun niatnya mau serius nekat, tetap saja Jaejoong langsung panik begitu sepasang mata dingin itu menatapnya lurus.

"Hmm... tapi... tapi elo jangan marah ya?"

"Tergantung omongan lo!"

Mati gue! Jaejoong langsung menyesal sudah berani nekat.

"Begini lho," katanya terbata. "Ng... bangku yang sekarang elo tempatin itu... adaorangnya... Mmm... dia emang bakalan nggak masuk lama. Tapi kan.. bangkunyatetep aja ada yang punya."

"Oh ya?" Yunho kaget. "Siapa?"

"Hmm... Minho," jawab Jaejoong semakin waswas, takut Yunho meledak. "Sori ya, Yun.

Sebenarnya waktu itu gue mau mau ngasih tau elo. Cumaaa..."

"Nggak apa-apa. Sekarang Minho-nya ke mana?"

"Diopname. Kecelakaan."

"Di mana?"

"Rumah Sakit Jakarta."

Yunho terdiam. Tiba-tiba pergi. Begitu saja. Jaejoong bengong. Buru-buru dia mengejar cewek itu.

"Yun! Yun! Elo jangan marah dong! Gue yang pindah deh. Elo di situ aja nggak apa-apa kok. Nanti gue bilang ke Minho!"

"Kapan elo mau bilang ke Minho?" Mendadak Yunho menghentikan langkah. Jaejoong seketika mengerem larinya, hampir menabrak tubuh jangkung Yunho.

"Yaaah..." Jaejoong jadi bingung. Tidak menyangka bakal begini reaksi Yunho. Besok ada ulangan, gumamnya dalam hati. Lusa juga ada.

"Dua hari lagi mungkin."

"Jadi kamis?"

"Iya."

"Oke!" Yunho mengangguk. Dan lagi-lagi,dia pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong mendesis jengkel. Benar-benar nggak punya perasaan! Mentang-mentang keren!

Kini Jaejoong menyadari akibat omongannya tadi. Bukannya Yunho yang pergi, malah dia yang sekarang harus minggat, cari tempat baru. Sedih! Mana pilihannya tinggal yang parah-parah, lagi!

Ichan, lebih berisik daripada cucakrawa. Edon, calon rocker yang sejak kini telah memproklamirkan diri bakal menggantikan Ahmad Albar. Makanya dia suka menjajal vokal di mana saja, kapan saja, dan sebodo amat kalau ada yang kesal.

Beom-Soo, tukang marah dan sering tidak jelas sebabnya. Yang terakhir dan yang paling parah, Geun-sub. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau tuh anak suka mabok juga nge-drug, dan tidak pernah pusing sama pelajaran.

Mana yang mesti dipilih, coba? Tidak ada pilihan, tapi tetap harus pilih salah satu. Masa mau gelar tikar terus duduk di lantai?

SORE itu tiba-tiba saja Yunho muncul di teras rumah Jaejoong. Ternyata cowok itu bawa mobil Jeep.

"Jadi, mau besuk Minho?" tanyanya langsung. Masih dengan gaya khasnya. Dingin.

Tanpa "Hai", apalagi "Selamat Sore". Jaejoong, yang sempat terkesima dengan kedatangan Yunho yang mendadak itu, langsung tersinggung.

"Pasti! Ini mau ganti baju. Tapi... elo kok bisa tau rumah gue?"

"Emangnya gue gak punya informan yang bisa ditanyain?" jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong cuma terdiam.

Kemudian Yunho berkata, "Gue ikut ya. Lo keberatan?"

Jaejoong menatapnya heran dan semakin tersinggung lagi.

"Gue pasti bilang ke Minho kok, Yun, kalo bangkunya sekarang ditempatin anak baru. Nggak usah kuatir deh."

"Bukan itu." Yunho menggeleng. "Tinggal dia satu-satunya teman sekelas yang belom gue kenal."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir, menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pergi berdua dengan Yunho. Cukup di kelas dia ketakutan setiap hari. Tapi dia bingung nolaknya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Jaejoong mengangguk juga.

Terpaksa, apa boleh buat. Habis mau bagaimana lagi?

Dan sepanjang perjalan, lagi-lagi Yunho tidak bersuara sama sekali. Blas! Hening!

Sunyi! Senyap!

Jaejoong terpaksa menahan sabar, menahan dongkol, menahan kesal, menahan marah, menahan kaki yang rasanya kepengin loncat saja keluar. Dan dia bertekad, dari rumah sakit nanti, dia mau pulang sendiri naik bus!

"Sudirman belok kanan, Yun."

"Gue udah ke sana. Ngobrol lama sama Minho malah."

"Apa!?" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Sori." Yunho noleh sekilas. "Gue tanya Youchun."

"Kok elo nggak bilang? Terus ngapain elo ngajak gue keluar?"

"Jadi elo nggak mau pergi sama gue? Mau pulang sekarang?"

Jaejoong diam. Bingung. Aneh banget si Yunho ini.

"Maksud lo apa sih?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Sepasang matanya menatap lurus ke ruas jalan.

"Yun?" ulang Jaejoong mulai jengkel. Ketika Yunho tidak juga bereaksi, Jaejoong mengeluarkan ancaman,

"Kalo elo nggak mau ngomong juga, gue turun di lampu merah depan!"

Barulah Yunho bereaksi. Dia menarik napas panjang-panjang, lalu membelokan mobil ke jalan kecil yang dihiasi rimbun pepohonan di sisi kiri dan kanan, dan berhenti di satu sisinya. Tapi kemudian dia lagi-lagi cuma diam. Menatap ke depan begitu lama padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Cuma gelap dan bayang pepohonan.

Namun Jaejoong sudah tidak mau bertanya lagi. Saking dongkolnya, dia kini pasrah.

Sehari-hari di kelas saja Yunho sudah lebih bisu daripada orang bisu.

Akhirnya Yunho buka suara. Mungkin akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia yang punya kepentingan, jadi dialah yang harus ngomong.

"Gue... pernah punya cewek, Joongie. Dia... dia suka kebun teh."

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit seketika. Tercengang sekaligus tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho cerita.

"Dan gue... gue suka... kebut-kebutan."

Yunho diam lagi setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat terputus-putus itu. Kening Jaejoong makin keriting. Dia betul-betul tidak tahu hubungan antara pacar, kebun teh, dan kebut-kebutan.

"Te...rus?" tanya Jaejoong, pelan dan hati-hati.

"Yah, karena dia suka kebun teh... gue ajak dia ke kebun teh."

"Oh!" Jaejoong ber-oh meskipun sebetulnya tidak paham maksud kalimat Yunho. Ya jelas dong! Kalau orang suka kebun teh, ya diajaknya pasti ke kebun teh. Masa ke kebun singkong. Yunho ini aneh banget deh! Tapi kemudian Jaejoong melanjutkan, "Dia pasti suka."

"Gue nggak tau."

"Lho kok?"

"Ya karena... karena...," Yunho nelan ludah, "dia udah nggak bisa gue tanyain lagi."

"Kenapa? Putus?"

"Bukan." Lirih banget suara Yunho. "Bukan putus. Dia... dia meninggal."

Jaejoong terperangah.

"Maksud lo?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, tapi malah memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dan menatap kegelapan di sana. Ketika berbicara lagi, suaranya benar-benar bergetar hebat.

"Ke kebun teh. Di lereng gunung... kami naik motor. Waktu itu gue ngebut. Gue suka kebut-kebutan dan Jihyun tau itu. 'Ayo kita lawan angin!' begitu dia bilang waktu itu. Dan itu bikin gue lupa diri. Motor gue gas gila-gilaan. Gue pikir, apa lagi yang mesti gue pikirin kalo cewek yang gue bawa nggak ketakutan? Kami ketawa keras-keras. Kami kibarin slayer tinggi-tinggi. Tapi... gue lengah. Gue..."

Suara Yunho semakin serak. "Kami menerjang pagar pengaman. Dia kelempar, Joongie... hampir seratus meter. Jihyun tergeletak di antara pohon-pohon teh, jauh di bawah. Dan dia... dia..." Kepala Yunho terkulai di atas setir. "Dia koma... dan meninggal. Gue bunuh dia... di tempat yang paling dia suka!"

Jaejoong terperangah tak percaya. Apalagi saat dilihatnya air mata Yunho mengalir. Tak ada isak yang keluar, tapi tangis seorang cowok, makhluk yang pantang mengeluarkan air mata, itu berarti beban yang di tanggung benar-benar berat.

Beban perasaan bersalah yang pasti akan membuatnya membenci diri sendiri. Dan itu tak bisa dihindari dengan jalan apa pun.

Kecuali berdamai dengan perasaan bersalah itu. Coba melupakan, atau membiarkannya saja dan menerima kenyataan bahwa memang itulah yang sudah terjadi.

Ragu, Jaejoong menyentuh bahu cowok di sampingnya.

"Yun," bisiknya pelan. "Itu udah terjadi. Gue nggak bilang itu harus dilupakan.

Cuma... itulah kenyataannya. Takdir, Yun. Elo cuma perantara.

"Tapi kalo hari itu dia nggak gue ajak pergi, apa dia tetep mati? Nggak kan, Joongie?

Biarpun kami pergi, kalo gue nggak ngebut, apa dia juga tetep akan mati? Nggak, kan? Iya, kan? Nggak! Bukan takdir yang salah! Gue yang salah!"

Jaejoong bingung sekaligus ketakutan. Mendadak Yunho mirip orang kesurupan. Dia membentak-bentak Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yun, denger ya," kata Jaejoong sabar. Memang mesti sabar. Kalo Jaejoong emosi juga, ikut ngebentak-bentak juga, bisa-bisa dia kena kemplang. Soalnya Yunho sepertinya betul-betul nggak sadar kalau yang dia hujani bentakan tadi adalah orang yang seratus persen tidak ikut andil dalam peristiwa itu. "Bukan elo yang salah. Itu udah..."

"Bukan gimana!?" bentak Yunho seketika. "Gue yang salah! Gue!"

"Iya! Iya! Elo yang salah!" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Dalam hati ia ingin protes keras, kenapa dirinya yang terkena omelan.

"Waktu itu ujan. Jalan licin. Semua udah ngelarang kami pergi. Apalagi ke gunung. Tapi gue nekat!"

"Betul! Elo yang salah!" tandas Jaejoong dengan suara tinggi. "Udah jelas-jelas ujan, kenapa lo pergi juga? Betul itu. Elo emang salah! Nggak bertanggung jawab!" sambungnya bertubi-tubi. Mendingan ikutan nyalahin aja deh. Daripada nggak selamet, batinnya.

Mendengar itu, seketika tubuh Yunho terempas. Dia menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Napasnya memburu, turun-naik dengan cepat. Jaejoong melunakkan suaranya.

Dia ngomong pelan dan takut-takut.

"Yun, umur Jihyun emang cuma sampe hari itu. Jalan meninggal emang udah ditentukan begitu. Lewat elo. Berapa kali pun elo protes, kejadian itu udah terjadi, kan? Elo memohon jutaan kali pun dia nggak akan hidup lagi."

"Tapi..."

Jaejoong buru-buru memotong kalimat Yunho, "Yun, kalo elo ngamuk begini, nanti lama-lama gue bisa mati juga lho."

Seketika Yunho sadar. Jaejoong benar-benar ketakutan dan sudah terdesak sampai di celah antara jok dan pintu.

"Joongie, maaf... maaf!" Yunho meraih cewek itu dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Jaejoong tersentak. Minta ampun nih cowok! Bentak-bentak orang sembarangan. Meluk orang juga sembarangan.

"Oh, tenang aja. Nggak apa-apa kok. Belom pernah ada cerita orang bisa mati cuma gara-gara dibentak." Jaejoong buru-buru melepaskan diri.

"Maaf, Joongie. Gue nggak sadar."

"Iya. Nggak apa-apa," Jaejoong buru-buru menenangkan, takut dapat pelukan tiba-tiba lagi.

Yunho menghela napas, menutupi wajah dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya lunglai, lalu menelungkug diatas setir.

Hening. Cowok itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan Jaejoong tidak berani mengusik.

"Ini rahasia kita, Joongie." Tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat wajah. Tertegun, Jaejoong menatap wajah kuyu itu. "Jangan bilang siapa pun kalo lo pernah ngeliat gue nangis." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Itu sebabnya kenapa selama ini gue bersikap dingin, kasar. Gue nggak mau ada satu cewek pun di deket gue."

"Iya." Jaejoong mengangguk lagi, meskipun dalam hati agak heran. Apa Jaejoong nggak kayak cewek ya? "Jadi siapa yang harus pindah?"

"Maksud lo?" Yunho mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Siapa yang harus pindah? Gue apa elo? Tapi sih bagusnya elo aja. Meskipun bermasalah, mendingan lo yang pindah ketimbang gue."

Yunho makin tidak mengerti. "Kenapa salah satu dari kita harus pindah?"

"Lho, tadi elo bilang, elo nggak mau ada satu cewek pun di deket elo. Gue cewek lho. Apa tampang gue mirip Youchun?"

Yunho kontan tertawa. Sekarang gantian Jaejoong yang menatap tidak mengerti. Yunho geleng-geleng kepala di sisa-sisa tawanya. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali serius.

"Ulang tahun Junsu, elo dateng?" tanya Yunho.

"Belum tau. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Dateng yuk, Joongie. Gue jemput ya?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Yunho menatapnya seperti merasa bersalah.

"Joongie, gue minta maaf. Tapi gue bener-bener perlu bantuan lo. Kalo kita dateng berdua, mereka akan berpikir ada something di antara kita. Dan itu gue harap akan bikin mereka mundur. Gue udah capek ngeliat mereka numpuk di sekeliling meja.

Tiap pagi, tiap istirahat, tiap jam kosong. Gue juga udah males ngelayanin ajakan mereka. Makan, pulang bareng, belajar bareng, bergabung di eskul ini-itu. Belom cewek-cewek yang bikin gue hampir ilang kesabaran. Kayak Ahra, Junsu, Tifany, Kristal, terus... nggak tau siapa-siapa aja mereka yang laen itu!"

Jaejoong tertegun. Tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendengar kata-kata itu. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa luruh saat itu juga.

"Konsekuensinya, Yun," ujarnya pelan.

"Elo punya cowok?" kali ini ganti Yunho yang tersentak kaget. "Atau... lagi ada yang elo suka?"

Jaejoong buru-buru geleng kepala. "Bukan itu. Maksud gue..."

"Kalo mereka nyangka kita beneran..," Yunho mengangkat alisnya, "biarin aja.

Bagus malah! Atau..." Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan seksama. "Elo nggak mau?"

Jaejoong menarik napas diam-diam. Nelangsa.

"Bukan itu. Cuma..."

"Cuma pura-pura kok, Joongie. Kalo nanti ada cowok yang lo suka... lo boleh pergi!"

Seketika Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Joongie, tolong. Please...," bisiknya dengan nada memohon yang begitu sulit untuk ditolak. "Semuanya gue serahin ke elo. Lo boleh bilang apa aja. Lo boleh bilang kita pacaran. Lo boleh bilang, gue suka sama elo. Apa aja! Gue akan mengiyakan semuanya!"

Jaejoong menatap wajah yg begitu dekat itu. Perlahan ia mengangguk meskipun hatinya patah. Paling tidak, peluang itu tertutup untuk semuanya. Dan dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Yunho. Meskipun cuma untuk sementara dan tanpa ada hubungan apa-apa.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _vic89 **: haaha iya . .**_

 _ **indy : benar kahhh ...banyak yang kebalik balik ... hmmmmmmm sa sudahlah ... hahaha yg jualan nasi youchunpdhl kalo aku baca jelas ko . atau cuma perasaan ku doang ya**_

 _ **himawari23 : hahahah bukan udin tp uchun kalo ga chun hahaha... tdnya emang udah "enyakñya" tp aku ganti eomma hahahh**_

 _ **avanrio11 : ini di lanjut**_

 _ **terimakasih yang udah mau baca**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, setelah Yunho menceritakan segalanya, Jaejoong tidak lagi melihat Yunho sebagai sosok yang menakutkan. Jaejoong justru jadi iba. Pada semuanya. Pada kenangan menyakitkan itu. Pada penyesalan Yunho yang pasti tak tertebus. Terutama pada caranya menghalau gadis-gadis yang mendekat.

Dan saat melihatnya lagi pagi ini, berjalan masuk dan menebar semua pesona yang dimilikinya, dingin tanpa peduli sekeliling, rasanya tak percaya kalau semalam dia telah melihat cowok itu menangis.

"Pagi." sapaannya pun masih seperti biasa, tanpa senyum. Formal seperti itu memang harus dilakukan, suka atau tidak.

"Pagi," jawab Jaejoong. Juga seperti biasa, tanpa senyum.

Meskipun kaget karena Yunho telah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang bisa dipercaya dengan menceritakan satu rahasianya yang mungkin paling hitam, Jaejoong tetap tidak akan memberikan senyumnya kalau Yunho tidak senyum duluan. Nanti dikira dia punya maksud, lagi. Dan senyumnya dianggap senyum murahan.

"Apa kabar, Joongie?"

Jaejoong menoleh. Nah, ini baru tidak biasa. Biasanya Yunho tidak pernah peduli pada keadaan Jaejoong.

"Baik."

"Gitu ya? Bagus deh."

Diam-diam Yunho mengamati reaksi cewek di sebelahnya hari ini. Ternyata tetap tidak berubah. Tetap seperti Jaejoong yang kemarin-kemarin. Yang tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang baru buka suara kalau ditegur duluan. Yang lebih suka mengunyah sendiri semua kuenya tanpa menawari apalagi bagi-bagi.

Yunho bersyukur. Berarti dia tidak salah memilih teman sebangku. Berarti juga dia telah menceritakan beban hidugnya yang paling berat pada orang yang tepat.

Tapi seharian Yunho jadi gelisah. Mungkin cuma Jaejoong yang tahu, karena jauh di dalam hati, Jaejoong juga sama gelisahnya. Semalaman malah dia nyaris tak bisa memejamkan mata, masih belum yakin apakah Yunho serius dengan permintaannya itu. Apalagi cowok itu tidak ngomong apa-apa hari ini.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa Yunho sebenarnya ingin membahas masalah itu secepatnya.

Tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Di sekelilingnya masih juga bertebaran begitu banyak cewek. Meskipum waktu itu dia pernah lepas kontrol, marah sejadi-jadinya karena jengkel dikerubungi terus, ternyata tetap tidak bisa mengusir mereka terlalu jauh. Ahra, Junsu, Tifany, Kristal, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuatnya ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Terpaksa Yunho menunggu waktu pulang. Dia harus mengajak Jaejoong pulang sama- sama untuk membahas soal itu. Sayangnya dia lupa. Begitu bel pulang menjerit, Jaejoong langsung kabur ke kelas Heechul, sohibnya di 3 IPA-7.

Terpaksa Yunho menguntit dua cewek itu diam-diam. Baru setelah keadaan sepi dan aman, buru-buru dia dekati mereka. Menghadang dengan cara menghentikan mobil pas di depan mereka.

"Hai," Yunho menyapa Heechul lebih dulu.

"Hai juga," Heechul membalas agak ragu. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan muka dengan cowok yang telah menggemparkan sekolah.

"Gue ada perlu sama elo, Joongie." Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Cewek itu langsung tahu, pasti tentang itu, tentang mereka nanti akan "pacaran".

Heechul menatap mereka berdua. Alisnya bertaut. Jaejoong buru-buru ngasih alasan, karena Heechul tidak boleh sampai tahu.

"Yunho mau kenalan sama Mas Seto, Chulie," jelas Jaejoong, menyebutkan nama salah satu sepupunya yang terjun ke dunia basket profesional.

"Oh!" Heechul mengangguk. Kena tipu dia.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

"Mas Seto itu siapa, Joongie?" tanya Yunho begitu Heechul sudah turun dari Jeep dan mereka tinggal berdua, menyusuri jalan, balik ke arah semula.

"Tukan daging!" jawab Jaejoong asal. Dia tidak mau memberitahu. Takut Yunho nanti jadi tertarik. Apalagi Mas Seto sudah sering berlaga di Kobatama. Jangan-jangan nanti Yunho maksa-maksa mau kenalan. Bukan apa-apa. Masalah ini saja bisa dipastikan bakalan jadi runyam.

Yunho jelas tidak percaya. "Terus, kenapa gue mau kenalan sama dia?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Dulu dia pemain basket. Terus, karena cedera dan nggak bisa maen lagi, jadi jualan daging."

"Oh, begitu." Yunho mengangguk-angguk. Dia tahu Jaejoong bohong. Mana ada mantan atlet banting setir jadi tukang daging. Kecuali atlet matador.

"Mau ngomong masalah itu, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sesaat kemudian.

"Iya. Gimana? Udah dipikirin?"

"Udah."

"Jawabannya?"

"Boleh jawab nggak mau?"

Yunho jadi ketawa.

"Sayangnya jawabannya harus 'iya' atau 'mau', Joongie!"

"Itulah."

"Joongie, tolong. Gue bener-bener butuh bantuan lo."

Ini orang! Keluh Jaejoong dalam hati. Minta tolong tapi harus! Gimana sih?

"Tapi kenapa mesti di ultahnya Junsu sih? Apa nggak terlalu ngagetin?"

"Justru itu!" tegas Yunho. "Justru yang gue perlu ya yang bikin kaget begitu!"

"Tapi kan..."

"Sebentar! Sebentar!" potong Yunho. "Kita stop dulu. Nggak enak ngomong sambil nyetir begini. Elo nggak apa-apa kan pulang agak telat?"

"Nggak. Paling-paling gue diomelin nyokap!"

Yunho ketawa tanpa suara. Si mungil ini! Pikirnya.

"Nanti gue jelasin ke nyokap lo deh. Lo nggak usah kuatir."

Jaejoong cuma manggut-manggut. Bukan nyokap gue yang jadi masalah, gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi elo!

"Mau ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Yunho setelah memarkir mobil di satu area perparkiran yang teduh.

"Ya itu. Nanti kalo ditanya-tanyain, gimana? Kita mau jawab apa?"

Sesaat Yunho terdiam.

"Ini juga yang mau gue omongin ke elo, Joongie," katanya pelan. "Permintaan tolong gue yang kedua."

Kening Jaejoong kontan kriting.

"Emangnya ada berapa babak sih permintaan tolong lo itu? Soalnya persediaan tolong gue pas-pasan banget nih!"

Yunho tertawa. Dari awal dia sudah tahu, dia tidak akan bisa sok cuek dan sok galak di depan cewek satu ini.

"Cuma dua, Joongie. Pertama, elo jadi cewek gue. Dan kedua, kayak yang gue bilang semalem, tolong lo karang cerita tentang jadian kita ini."

"Mana sempet, Yun. Ultahnya Junsu kan tinggal tiga hari lagi."

"Bukan di ultahnya Junsu lo mesti jelasin."

"Terus?" Jaejoong makin nggak ngerti.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia memang sudah punya rencana sendiri. Ini kepentingannya, jadi dia yang akan memegang kendali. Sementara Jaejoong cukup jadi kopral yang jelas harus nurut apa kata komandan.

"Nggak ada terus. Lo karang aja ceritanya. Nggak perlu buru-buru. Tapi kita tetep nongol di pestanya Junsu. Selebihnya..," Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong, "itu urusan gue. Oke?"

Jaejoong tidak bertanya lagi. Bingung. Yunho ini ternyata kelewatan banget. Minta tolong tapi otoriter. Dia yang ngatur semuanya. Nggak mau bilang, lagi!"

"Iya deh." Tapi akhirnya Jaejoong ngangguk juga. Pasrah.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong bingung. Dia benar-benar merasa berjalan di atas bara. Di satu sisi, dia tahu persis pesta ultah Junsu nanti akan jadi ajang untuk merebut perhatian Yunho. Yang kantong bokapnya pada gembung, kaya Junsu, Ahra, Jessica, Ilen, Amber, dan sederet nama lain, jelas berusaha menarik perhatian lewat penampilan. Dan mereka sudah sesumbar akan datang dengan gaun yang "wow!". Sudah pasti oke punya.

Tanpa masing-masing mau bilang seperti apa.

Yang ekonominya pas-pasan, dalilnya lain lagi. Mereka mau tampil apa adanya, karena mereka yakin Yunho bukan model cowok matre. "Yang penting pede!" begitu kata Hyoyeon. Dan itu diiyain dengan penuh keyakinan oleh sohibnya, Lia, anak 3 IPS-2. Lia memang bukan dari keluarga kaya, tapi wajah cantiknya membuat banyak cewek jadi sirik.

Dan semakin mendekati hari H, anak-anak semakin semangat membahas soal itu.

Di mana-mana semua sibuk kasak-kusuk. Meskipun yang diundang terbatas, kecuali kelas Junsu sendiri, semua terpaksa diundang karena kesannya belagu banget kalo pilih-pilih.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke rumah Junsu. Jaejoong sendiri baru sekali ke sana, waktu kelas satu, waktu itu Junsu ngerayain ultahnya yang keenam belas. Ini memang yang kedua kalinya Jaejoong sekelas sama si borjuis satu itu.

Dan Jaejoong belum lupa, dia dan teman-temannya yang lain sampai terbengong-bengong saking takjubnya melihat rumah Junsu. Gedenya minta ampun! Terdiri atas rumah satu induk dan empat paviliun untuk masing-masing anak. Di setiap paviliun ada satu ruang tamu, satu kamar, dan satu ruang makan plus dapur. Jadi bisa dibilang, Junsu punya rumah sendiri.

Di belakang rumah ada kolam renang besar, taman anggrek, dan kebun anggur.

Wah, pokoknya gila banget deh!

Bagi kebanyakan orang, punya rumah kayak begitu mungkin cuma akan jadi mimpi seumur hidup. Makanya Jaejoong maklum kalau Junsu yakin seratus persen Yunho bakalan langsung kepincut begitu menyaksikan rumahnya yang mirip istana itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jaejoong pusing. Dia sih tidak peduli dengan segala macam usaha Junsu. Yang bakalan jadi masalah gawat adalah karena di pesta itu nanti, Yunho akan menggandengnya dan mengumumkan ke semua... bahwa mereka pacaran!

Dalam doa seperti apa pun, selalu ada harapan untuk dikabulkan. Kecuali doanya Jaejoong mungkin. Yang Mahakuasa pasti mikir juga kalau mau mengabulkan doa yang aneh itu: minta supaya waktu berputar. Atau kalau tidak bisa, loncat satu hari saja deh. Tolong, Tuhan...

Karena tidak mungkin dikabulkan itulah maka hari yang di takutkan itu akhirnya datang juga.

Ultahnya Junsu!

Sejak Pagi Jaejoong sudah nervous. Dia jadi banyak diam gara-gara ngeri memikirkan nanti malam, sementara cewek-cewek sekelas begitu ribut dan penuh semangat membahas penampilan mereka nanti.

"Elo kenapa sih, Joongie? Kok diem aja?" Hyoyeon menatapnya heran. "Dateng nggak ntar malem?"

"Ng... kayaknya sih dateng."

"Iya dong... dateng. Meskipun kita nggak mungkin bisa nyaingin penampilan Junsu, belom tentu juga Yunho tertarik sama Junsu. Jadi nggak usah dipikirin deh.

Kans kita sama!"

Jaejoong nyengir kuda. Sok tau banget si Hyoyeon ini!

Sesuai janji, jam setengah tujuh teng Yunho datang, mereka langsung berangkat ke rumah Junsu. Jaejoong belum pernah merasakan ketakutan, kecemasan, dan kekhawatiran sebesar saat ini. Rasanya hidupnya hampir tamat.

Rumah Junsu, yang dulu pernah membuat Jaejoong kesal karena jauh, sekarang bisa dicapai dengan cuma sekali lompat. Sesaat sebelum mereka sampai ke panggung pementasan pertama mereka yang pertama, Yunho menepikan mobil.

"Sori, Joongie," katanya pelan. "Gue nggak tau ke mana lagi gue mesti minta tolong."

Jaejoong geleng kepala.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Gue cuma ngerasa jahat aja."

"Itu kalo kita jadian beneran. Kenyataannya kan kita cuma pura-pura, meskipun nggak ada yang tau."

"Iya sih." Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu menarik napas panjang-panjang dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Sesaat mereka diam.

"Udah?" tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong mengangguk lagi dengan terpaksa. Habis mau gimana lagi?

Junsu ternyata benar-benar mempersiapkan pesta ultahnya khusus untuk menarik perhatian Yunho. Dari jauh gemerlapnya lampu-lampu telah terlihat dan suara musik samar terdengar. Dan begitu Jeep Yunho muncul di pintu gerbang, Junsu langsung berdiri dan berlari menyambut dengan gaya dibuat-buat. Jaejoong dan Yunho sempat terkesima melihat penampilan Junsu yang nyaris menyaingi penampilan artis Hollywood yang masuk daftar nominasi oscar.

"Coba liat, Joongie. Itu Junsu apa ibunya?"

Jaejoong ketawa.

"Jahat lo. Udah jelas-jelas itu Junsu!"

Yunho menyeringai.

Junsu masih belum sadar bahwa medan telah berubah. Dia masih mengira dirinyalah satu-satunya yang paling gemerlap malam ini. Cewek itu berlari kecil dengan gaya yang -menurut perkiraannya- pasti indah, lalu menyeberangi halaman depan yang luas dan penuh segala macam bunga. Senyumnya merekah. Wajahnya yang lumayan manis jadi semakin manis dengan sapuan makeup, meskipun kesannya jadi seperti sudah berumur dua puluh limaan.

Tapi senyumnya kontan hilang begitu dilihatnya Yunho turun dari mobil, membuka pintu penumpang, dan membimbing Jaejoong turun dari sana. Terpana tak percaya, Junsu mendekat dengan gaya berjalan yang tak lagi seindah dan seanggun tadi.

"Elo kenapa datang berdua Jaejoong, Yun?" tanyanya tanpa perasaan. Tidak peduli perasaan orang lain bisa tersinggung gara-gara kalimatnya.

Yunho cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaaah... setau gue, rumah elo sama rumah Jaejoong kan dari utara ke selatan."

"Justru karena itu gue jemput dia, karena rumah lo ini lebih ke selatan lagi."

"Oh gitu!"jawab Junsu sambil melirik Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinis. Sesaat dia memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong yang sederhana. Cuma memakai celana panjang pipa warna hitam dipadu blus dari bahan kaus warna biru dengan bahu terbuka dan tali spageti.

"Tadi buru-buru ya?" sindir Junsu sambil berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong. Tujuannya jelas, untuk menegaskan Yunho supaya buka mata lebar-lebar.

Bahwa dibandingkan dengan penampilan Junsu, si Jaejoong ini benar-benar bagaikan si Itik Buruk Rupa. Datang ke pesta ultah anak direktur kok kayak mau ke warung.

Ala kadarnya.

Jaejoong sempat down juga melihat dandanan Junsu yang bak selebriti itu. Untungnya Yunho juga tampak sangat kasual. Cuma pake celana jins biru dan kemeja flanel yang juga berwarna biru. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku, sementara satu kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka.

Yunho tahu persis maksud Junsu, karena itu dia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menarik cewek itu ke sebelahnya.

"Selamat ultah, Su-ie," ucapnya. Tanpa jabat tangan, apalagi cium pipi dan pelukan.

Padahal Junsu telah menyusun rencana, kalau Yunho mengucapkan selamat, dia mau meluk cowok itu. Soalnya kalau mengharapkan Yunho yang memeluknya, jelas-jelas tidak akan terjadi.

Dan pelukan Yunho itu diwakili Jaejoong, yang mengucapkan selamat ultah sambil menyerahkam kado dari mereka berdua.

Junsu jelas tidak sudi membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Pertama, karena bukan dari Jaejoong pelukan yang diharapkan. Kedua, karena Jaejoong datang berdua Yunho. Dasar penghianat!

Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, Yunho langsung menggandeng Jaejoong melintasi halaman luas rumah mewah itu menuju ruang tempat pesta diadakan. Sementara yang punya hajat dibiarkan berdiri terperangah di pintu pagar.

Begitu masuk ruangan, Jaejoong semakin merasa seperti masuk kandang srigal. Mata-mata yang sejak tadi -sejak dia dan Yunho datang- sudah menatapnya tajam-tajam dengan sejuta makna, kaget, tidak menyangka, penasar, marah, kesal, kini semakin menusuk dan menguntit setiap geraknya tanpa jeda. Dia sampai tidak berani melirik kiri-kanan. Ngeri.

Dan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin nervous, semakin salting, Yunho memperlakukannya benar-benar mesra. Dia digandeng ke mana saja dan tidak dibiarkan jauh sedikit pun.

Kayaknya Yunho tahu, sedikit saja dia lengah, Jaejoong bisa jadi serpihan. Dicabik-cabik kawanan macan betina di sekitar mereka. Sampai Jaejoong ke kamar mandi pun Yunho setia mengekor, lalu menunggu di luar mirip satpam pribadi. Dia takut,kalau tidak ditungguin, Jaejoong bakalan tewas dibenamkan di bak mandi. Kalau melihat ekspresi wajah-wajah yang hadir, itu memang bukan mustahil. Setengah mati Jaejoong berusaha tetap kelihatan tenang. Wajar. Mengimbangi Yunho yang seperti juga masa bodo dengan suasana pesta yang berubah dratis begitu mereka tiba. Dari meriah jadi mencekam.

Jaejoong tak kuasa mencegah. Perasaannya kontan jadi kacau. Jemarinya jadi dingin.

Dan dalam genggaman Yunho, jemarinya jadi semakin dingin lagi.

Yunho yang mengira Jaejoong gugup karena ekspresi sinis yang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan pesta -dan tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada faktor lain- akhirnya melepas genggamannya. Tapi gantinya... dia merangkul Jaejoong!

Akibatnya lebih parah. Semua mata kontan membesar. Terbelalak tak percaya. Dan berpotong-potong hati langsung patah, jatuh berserak.

Jaejoong sendiri tak bisa lagi mencegah perasaannya untuk tidak melambung. Tinggi di antara awan dan tinggal menunggu kapan dan di mana dia akan jatu. Dan karena kedatangan mereka memang bertujuan untuk mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah "jadian", maka Yunho merasa satu setengah jam cukup.

Saat itu Junsu sudah shap meniup lilinnya yang baru saja dinyalakan. Diiringi lagu Happy Birthday yang menglun sumbang dan tepuk tangan ogah-ogahan, dia meniup lilin berbentuk angka 18 itu kuat-kuat. Api diujung sumbu langsung padam tanpa sempat bergoyang kiri-kanan sedikit pun. Setelah itu dia masuk ke ruang tengah dan mempersilahkan siapa aja yang ingin mencicipi kue ultahnya untuk motong sendiri!

Kejadian itu membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa tidak enak. Dia berdoa mudah- mudahan cuma penglihatannya saja yang salah. Acara tiup lilin yang biasanya selalu jadi momen terpenting dalam setiap pesta ultah, jadi terasa kering. Karena itulah Jaejoong cepat-cepat pamit.

Alhasil, dalam waktu cuma satu setengah jam, Jaejoong langsung dapat musuh bejibun!

Begitu sudah pulang, dia diumpat dan dimaki habis-habisan.

"Jaejoong sialan! Kurang ajar! Brengsek!" teriak Junsu nyaring. Tidak peduli rumahnya masih penuh orang.

Wajar kalau Junsu jadi naik darah. Pesta ini bukan pesta murah. Juga bukan pesta amal. Berjam-jam dia berdandan di salon, sampai badannya pada pegal. Baju yang sekarang dia pakai sekarang juga dipesan khusus dari perancang ngetop, dengan enam angka nol di label harganya.

Dan semua itu sia-sia! Sia-sia!

Junsu berdiri berang di ambang pintu. Awas aja lo besok, Joongie! Bakalan dapet ganjaran! Seenaknya aja main rebut inceran orang! umpatnya dalam hati.

 _ **...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sekarang baru jam setengah tujuh pagi, tapi sepertinya satu sekolah sudah tahu.

Dan semuanya penasaran ingin melihat kayak apa sih cewek yang dipilih Yunho.

Jaejoong benar-benar nggak nyangka. Pantas tadi Yunho bersikeras mereka harus berangkat sama-sama. Ternyata!

"Aneh, ih!" desis Jaejoong kaget. "Baru juga semalem, masa sekarang beritanya udah kesebar?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Elo yang aneh. Elo kan cewek. Masa nggak tau kecepatan mulut cewek?"

"Iya. Tapi mulut gue nggak secepat ini."

Yunho jadi ketawa.

"Gila, ih!" desis Jaejoong panik, begitu melirik ke segala arah dan ternyata semua mata benar-benar tertuju pada dirinya.

Ada yang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh, ada yang cuek, ada yang rada sirik, ada yang sirik banget. Adah yang marah malah!

Tapi tak satu pun yang berbahagia melihat Jaejoong berjalan di sebelah Yunho. Tahu Jaejoong panik, Yunho langsung merapat. Dan itu membuat para mata yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka menatap semakin lebar.

Kabar bahwa Yunho telah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi ceweknya memang sudah menyebar. Cuma dalam tempo sehari, Jaejoong langsung jadi selebriti local.

Semua ingin tahu yang pasti sih para cewek-ceweknya. Kalau cowok-cowok sih kebanyakan pada masa bodo sama masalah itu. Yang mana sih yang namanya Jaejoong? Kayak apa tampangnya? Seksi nggak bodinya? Dan setelah tahu yang mana oknum yang bernama Jaejoong itu, kebanyakan langsung protes keras.

"Kok biasa aja sih?"

Jaejoong memang manis, apalagi kalau tertawa, apalagi pipi nya yang seperti bakpao. Dan lagi, Jaejoong itu mungil. Putih dan kecil, kayak marmut! Tuh bayangin, sampai ada yang bilang begitu saking siriknya.

Jaejoong cuma diam. Untung gue putih, keluhnya. Coba kalau item. Udah kecil, item lagi. Kayak tikus deh!

Masalahnya, cewek-cewek yang lebih manis dan lebih cantik dari Jaejoong jumlahnya bejibun. Sebut saja yang paling menonjol: Mina, kembangnya SMU Shinki.

Wah, kalau dia sih jangan ditanya deh. Gila. Cantik banget!

Kabar yang pernah beredar, waktu baru masuk, dua setengah tahun lalu, Mina langsung menenggelamkan pamor Tatiana -kembang SMU Shinki waktu itu- cewek manis blasteran Menado-Spanyol-Indian. Dan sampai sekarang, walaupun sudah kelas tiga, Mina tak tergoyahkan. Dua angkatan di bawahnya tidak mampu menggeser sang primadona yang asli solo itu. Ada si kembar Sally dan Lissa, bintang iklam dan sekaligu foto model. Ada Irene, foto model dan peragawati freelance. Ada Ye-Rim, model iklan tapi kelihatannya lebih fokus ke sinetron. Ada Seul-gi, mantan finalis Noni Jakarta. Dan banyak lagi cewek kece yang bertebaran di sana-sini. Makanya banyak yang heran kalau akhirnya Jaejoong yang terpilih.

Semuanya curiga, menduga pasti ada faktor x, y, dan z yang melatarbelakangi proses "jadian"-nya Yunho-Jaejoong yang terkesan penuh misteri itu.

Kalau orang Jawa bilang ujug-ujug gitu lho! Tiada angin, tiada hujan, plus tiada petir pula, kan lucu kalau tiba-tiba saja banjir!

Begitulah kesimpulan para pengamat. Pengamat yang sirik, tentunya. Apalagi dari kabar angin yang beredar, Yunho juga kejatuhan cinta Mina sang Primadona.

Kan aneh kalau Yunho cuek, sementara Mina yang biasanya tahan harga karena begitu banyaknya peminat, sekarang malah bersedia memberikan diskon sampai lima puluh persen! Khusus buat Yunho! Padahal daftar korban Mina itu panjang sekali lho. Contoh yang paling tragis, si Reinhart. Cowok itu sampai minta pertolongan "orang tua". Dan sama orang tua tersebut, dia dikasih saran untuk puasa empat puluh hari berturut-turut. Alhasil, bukannya mendapatkan cewek yang didamba-dambakan, Reinhart malah dapat infus sampai lima belas botol! Plus terkapar di rumah sakit selama tujuh hari!

Makanya kemudian berkembang isu bahwa Jaejoong pasti "mandi kembang tengah malam". Karena kalau tidak begitu, tidak mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan Yunho dengan begitu gampang.

Jaejoong jelas jadi sewot dituduh begitu. Yunho sih, seperti biasa, tetap santai dan nggak pusing sama omongan apa pun di sekitarnya. Apalagi dia juga tidak dirugikan dengan tuduhan itu. Tapi Jaejoong ini yang runyam, yang merasa nama dan harga dirinya tercoreng.

"Mandi kembang tengah malam?"

Jaejoong melotot di depan kaca. Emangnya muka gue seancur Mak Lampir? Gerutunya dalam hati. Kalopun iya, kalopun sampe kudu mandi kembang, ngapain Cuma untuk Yunho? Mendingan Indra Brugman sekalian!

Yunho sendiri ternyata telah memperhitungkan akibat tindakan mereka itu. Dia langsung mengubah kebiasaan, tidak lagi menunggu bel dengan cara berkeliaran ke kelas-kelas lain atau ngobrol dengan teman-temannya yang juga anak basket, ataupun baca buku di perpus. Dia takut meninggalkan Jaejoong. Takut begitu dia balik, itu cewek keburu RIP.

Junsu, juga cewek-cewek lain, jadi semakin dongkol. Mereka terpaksa sabar menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa mengganyang Jaejoong. Tapi kesempatan itu sepertinya tidak akan datang, karena Yunho-Jaejoong sekarang benar-benar mirip pasangan kembar siam. Ke mana-mana selalu berdua. Tak terpisahkan. Makan di kantin berdua, ke perpus berdua, ngerjain tugas berdua. Kalau Yunho latihan basket, Jaejoong sabar menunggu di pinggir lapangan. Kalau Jaejoong sibuk di PMR, Yunho ikut nimbrung di sekretariat. Benar-benar bikin sakit mata! Dan membuat banyak orang jadi mau marah!

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Serapi-rapinya rencana yang telah disusun, secermat-cermatnya semua kemungkinan yang telah diperhitungkan, tapi yang namanya kejadian tak terduga bisa datang kapan saja.

Suatu hari, saat Yunho harus latihan basket, mendadak ketua PMR memerintahkan seluruh jajaran pengurus untuk berkumpul karena akan ada rapat penting. Hal itu diumumkan lewat pengeras suara waktu jam istirahat pertama. Semua pengurus PMR harus hadir di sekretariat begitu jam sekolah bubar.

Jaejoong yang menjabat Bandahara II, jelas saja harus hadir. Begitu sekolah usai, dia langsung pergi ke sekretariat diantar Yunho. Tapi cowok itu cuma bisa mengantar, tidak bisa menunggu karena dia juga harus latihan basket.

Begitu Yunho pergi, entah kenapa Jaejoong langsung mendapat firasat jelek. Soalnya di situ ada Kristal, anggota PMR. Kristal sebenarnya tidak masuk jajaran pengurus, tapi kok hadir. Itu yang aneh!

Pasti dia mata-matanya. Karena waktu break sepuluh menit, tuh anak menghilang, sementara yang lainnya tetap di ruangan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, lima belas sebelum rapat selesai, di luar ruangan nongol Junsu sama Ahra, diikuti beberapa kaki tangannya. Kalau Jaejoong sedang jalan berdua Yunho, cewek-cewek itu selalu menatap Jaejoong seperti ingin membunuh.

Jaejoong langsung ketar-ketir. Masalahnya, cerita bohongnya belum selesai semuanya.

Masih banyak bagian yang bolong di sana-sini. Betul saja. Begitu rapat selesai, Kristal langsung mendekat.

"Kami mau ngomong, Joongie."

"Kami siapa?"

"Elo nggak usah pura-pura bloon deh!"

Jaejoong melirik lewat sudut mata. Tampang Kristal jelek banget.

"Ngomong aja kalo mau ngomong."

"Nggak bisa di sini!"

"Kenapa? Udah deh nggak usah sok secret. Nggak ada orang, juga."

"Pokoknya nggak bisa di sini!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong bilang keberatan, tangannya dicengkram. Dengan kasar Kristal menarik si mungil itu keluar. Di luar, Junsu dan Ahra, dengan gaya bak bos penyamun, berjalan mendekat sambil melotot.

"Jangan dikira elo bisa lolos selamanya ya!" bentak Ahra.

"Dan elo mesti ngomong yang sejujurnya sama kita-kita!" perintah Junsu.

Dengan pengawalan yang superketat, Jaejoong di giring pergi dari situ.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Rumah Tifany letaknya nggak jauh dari SMU Shinki. Kalau siang rumah itu sepi, cuma ada pembantu, soalnya Tifany anak tunggal dan dua orangtuanya kerja. Jadi ke sanalah Jaejoong dibawa.

"Duduk!" perintah Junsu. Dengan menahan dongkol, Jaejoong menuruti perintahnya.

"Sekarang elo ceritain gimana elo bisa tiba-tiba jadian sama Yunho! Jangan coba-coba bohong!"

"Ngapain gue mesti bohong sama elo?" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Bagus! Sekararang ceritain yang sebenarnya!"

"Elo kira elo tuh siapa nyuruh-nyuruh gue cerita?"

"Eh! Elo jangan macem-macem ya! Elo kan tau gue naksir Yunho!"

"Itu sih urusan elo!"

Junsu mendesis. Ia melotot sampai manik matanya seolah hampir copot.

"Kurang ajar! Elo tau nggak? Gue udah abis puluhan juta buat pesta kemaren, tau!

Emangnya itu semua makanan murah? Lo kira dekorasinya asal-asalan? Belum baju gue!"

"Terus kenapa? Elo mau minta ganti sama gue?"

Junsu langsung tertawa keras.

"Heh, mana bisa? Emangnya lo punya apa sih? Baju yang lo pake ke rumah gue waktu itu tuh, ama gue sih gue pake buat tidur siang! Gue nggak bakalan keluar rumah pake baju begitu. Apalagi ke pesta!"

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kalimat panjang itu menikamkan luka. Dia sakit hati!

"Dan kami sangat yakin itu cuma rekayasa!" tukas Rinetta.

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya. Pasti ada sesuatu!"

"Hahaha!" Jaejoong tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. "Nggak ada rekayasa-rekayasaan kok!"

"Pasti! Soalnya cowok kayak Yunho nggak mungkin naksir cewek kayak elo!"

"Oh, begitu?" Jaejoong tertawa lagi. Pede banget si bohay satu ini! Pikirnya. "Naaah, kalo sama gue aja dia nggak bakalan naksir, apalagi sama elo!"

Rinetta, yang bodinya seksi tapi padat, mukanya langsung merah.

"Bukannya elo yang naksir dia duluan?" tuduh Jessica.

"Enak aja! Gue nggak ada tampang kayak gitu!"

"Kali aja lo paksa!"

Jaejoong terperangah sesaat, terus ketawa geli banget.

"Elo tuh kalo ngomong mikir dulu dong! Maksa? Lo nggak liat badan si Yunho gede begitu? Maksa-maksa dia jadi pacar, bisa koit gue dikemplang!"

Jessica terdiam. Iya juga sih. Yunho itu terlalu giant untuk Jaejoong yang kecil mungil.

Eh, tapi kan yang namanya maksa tidak harus dengan fisik. Bisa memaksa dalam bentuk lain.

Jessica terbelalak. Jangan-jangan isu itu betul! Jaejoong mandi kembang, atau kalau nggak... dia pakai hipnotis!

"Eh, denger ya!" bentak Jaejoong benar-benar sewot gara-gara dituduh sudah melibatkan dukun. "Kalo gue mesti pake jalan kayak gitu, gue nggak bakalan ngincer Yunho. Mendingan juga Ricky Martin, kalo dia nanti konser di Jakarta! Atau gue rebut aja sekalian si Bryan-nya Westlife dari Kerry Atomic Kitten!"

"Yunho bilang alasan dia suka sama elo?" tanya Ahra yang sejak tadi cuma diam.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ikutan ngompres Jaejoong, soalnya dia jadi merasa terbanting banget-banget. Sampai harus begini. Masa dia bisa kalah sama cewek melarat?

"Jelaaas dong!" jawab Jaejoong bangga. "Pertama, karena gue manis. Kedua, karena gue imut, mungil... Ketiga, karena gue nggak centil kayak elo-elo! Dan keempat...," Jaejoong tersenyum centil, "karena dia cintaaa sama gue!"

Semuanya tercengang.

"Terus, langsung elo terima?" bentak Ahra.

"Kalopun gue tolak, dia bersedia nunggu. Terus lo mau apa?"

Semuanya tercengang lagi. Sampai segitunya?"

Junsu jadi naik darah.

"Bohong! Bohong! Nggak mungkin! Jangan percaya!" Dia menyeruak maju.

"Awas, Niar!" Dia mendorong Tifany ke samping. "Jaejoong, elo... pasti... bohong!

Elo... pasti.. ngibul! Paaasti!"

Jaejoong menutup kuping gara-gara Junsu berteriak di depannya persis.

"Udah deh. Kalo udah nggak ada peluang, mendingan cari sasaran laen aja!"

"Apa lo bilang?" teriak Junsu berang. "Elo emang bener-bener sialan!" Dia menyentak tubuh Jaejoong ke belakang. Jaejoong langsung membalas. Dia mendorong Junsu kuat-kuat. Harus kuat-kuat, karena tubuhnya kalah gede.

"Lo jangan gitu dong! Lo mau nanya apa mau ngajak berantem?"

"Udah! Udah!" Amber buru-buru melerai. Dia tidak mau ada bentrok fisik. Bahaya soalnya. Bisa ke mana-mana beritanya, dan salah-salah bisa di sidang di ruang guru. Kalau itu bisa terjadi, alamat dia juga bakalan ikut dipanggil. Kan malu jadinya! Emang sih, dia juga dongkol sama Jaejoong, ngiri plus sirik, tapi kalau sampai semua orang tahu di ikutan ngeroyok, terpaksa dia pakai topeng ke sekolah!

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Di tempat lain, Yunho juga tidak tenang latihan. Lemparannya tak satu pun ada yang masuk ke ring. Bayangan Jaejoong yamg terpaksa dia tinggal sendirian, membuat konsentrasinya pecah.

Dan begitu waktu latìhan -yang waktunya dia percepat sendiri- selesai, Yunho langsung cabut ke sekretariat PMR. Tapi terlambat, Jaejoong sudah raib!

Kalang kabut, dia memeriksa semua ruangan satu per satu. Tapi kompleks bangunan SMU Shinki kelewat luas, dan bertingkat pula.

SMU Shinki memang SMU terbesar di Jakarta, karena dulunya merupakan dua SMU yang berdiri berdampingan dan cuma dipisahkan tembok bata setinggi dada.

Kedua SMU tersebut terpaksa digabung karena siswa-siswanya sangat rajin dan giat tawuran satu sama lain.

Yunho baru memeriksa setengah sekolah, tapi napasnya serasa hampir putus.

Kebetulan dia ketemu Mang Shindong. Samg penjaga sekolah itulah yang memberitahu Yunho bahwa Jaejoong di bawa Junsu cs ke rumah Tifany.

"Sial!" desis Yunho sambil buru-buru balik badan dan lari secepat-cepatnya. Benar saja! Waktu dia sampai di rumah Tifany, Jaejoong sedang dalam cengkraman Junsu.

Tanpa permisi, dia menerjang pintu depan dan menyeruak masuk dengan langkah-langkah panjang. Cewek-cewek yang mengelilingi Jaejoong kontan diam. Menatap ngeri wajah Yunho yang merah padam menahan marah.

Semuanya langsung menggeser tubuh begitu Yunho menerobos ke tengah kerumuna dan meraih Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Cowok iu menelanjangi wajah-wajah disekitarnya dengam tatapan tajam. Tanpa bicara dia membawa Jaejoong keluar.

"Elo nggak apa-apa, Joongie?" Dengan cemas dipandangnya wajah di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Cemberut berat. Dia sakit hati. Marah, dongkol, emosi.

Seenaknya mereka main tuduh. Nggak pada tahu cerita sebenarnya sih!

Yunho merasa bersalah. Makanya dia tidak bertanya lagi, malah mempererat rangkulannya dan berucap lirih, "Maafin gue, Joongie."

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Sejak peristiwa itu, Yunho benar-benar memperketat pengawalannya. Tidak dibiarkannya Jaejoong hilang sekejap dari pandangan mata. Dan seandainya jadwal kegiatan eskul mereka bertabrakan, dialah yang mengalah.

Dan Jaejoong yang tadinya slow-slow aja, sekarang jadi ngebut menyelesaikan "makalah" yang membahas seputar jadiannya mereka. Gara-gara cewek sialan itu, yang bilang segala macam. Yunho begolah, butalah, kena peletlah, kena tipu akting cueknya Jaejoong-lah. Banyak lagi deh!

Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah ucapan Ahra, yang sampai ke telinga Jaejoong setelah lewat estafet panjang.

"Jaejoong emang ketiban bulan. Tapi Yunho ketiban monyet!"

Tuh, kurang ajar banget, kan? Waktu Heechul membisikkan kalimat itu, Jaejoong hampir mbledug. Tapi dia tidak mau memberitahu Yunho soal omongan-omongan itu. Toh cowok sepertinya masa bodo teuing. Tapi belum tentu juga Yunho nggak ge-er.

Siapa juga yang nggak bangga dibilang keren dan orang lain jadi dijelek-jelekkan karena dianggap tidak pantas jadi pacarnya?

Makanya tadi siang di mobil Yunho, sekali lagi Jaejoong meminta ketegasan cowok itu bahwa soal karang-mengarang itu seratus persen jadi urusannya. Dan Yunho mengangguk. Alasannya memang cukup masuk akal.

"Kalo elo ngarang, gue juga ngarang, nanti kita terpaksa harus nyocokin di sana-sini. Malah repot," ujar Yunho. "Jadi mendingan elo aja. Cewek kan biasanya lebih pinter untuk urusan kayak begitu. Gue tinggal iya aja nanti."

Alhasil, setelah berpikir mencari inspirasi selama hampir delapan jam, tergokek di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai pose dan menghabiskan kira-kira enam gelas Millo, satu pak wafer cokelat, sekantong cheesestick, dan sekotak kuaci yang membuat bibir Jaejoong menjadi lebih jentor dari bibir Mick Jagger, "makalah" itu kelar juga meskipun masih banyak bagian yang bolong di sana-sini.

Dan besoknya, Minggu sore, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong keluar untuk membahas soal itu.

"Kok ke sini?" Jaejoong agak heran waktu Yunho membelokan mobil ke halaman restoran.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Yunho bakik nanya.

"Ng... nggak apa-apa sih." Jaejoong ragu mau bilang bahwa resto itu terlalu romantis untuk jadi tempat membahas masalah mereka. Padahal kedatangan mereka ke sini justru untuk menetralkan perasaan. Yang pasti sih perasan Jaejoong sendiri. Kalau untuk Yunho jelas tidak punya perasaan.

Resto ini begitu teduh oleh rimbunnya pepohonan. Seluruh bangunannya terbuat dari kayu. Pernak-pernik etnik mendominsi hampir seluruh ruangan, bahkan taman-teman di sekelilingnya.

Lukisan-lukisan Bali memenuhi dinding. Ukiran-ukiran Jepara yang anggun menghiasi meja dan kursi. Patung-patung Bali ada di setiap sudut ruangan. Asbak, tempat tisu, tempat lilin, dan wadah sendok-garpu terbuat dari tembikar warna tembaga dengan berbagai variasi warna cokelat. Gentong-gentong tanah liat berisi air, di tengahnya mengapung bertangkai-tangkai teratai. Juga ada pancuran bambu yang menciptakan gemercik air mengalir.

Secara keseluhan, resto ini betul-betul sukses menghadirkan suasana romantis.

Endless Love yang mengalun begitu lembut di antara gemersik daun dan gemercik air juga berhasil menambah pekat kegelisahan Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Yunho, menapaki batuan di sela-sela hamparan rumput.

Kenapanya sih lagunya Endless Love? gerutunya dalam hati. Bikin orang nervous aja!

"Di sini ayam panggangnya enak," kata Yunho setelah mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Ooooh," Jaejoong cuma bisa ber-oh. Dia tak yakin sanggup menelan seenak apa pun ayam panggangnya. Masalahnya, mereka akan membahas "makalah" bagaimana mereka telah fall in love dan akhirnya jadian. Padahal itu cuma pura-pura, sementara jauh di dalam hati dan mimpi Jaejoong, dia ingin kebalikannya!

Akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Ayam panggang yang menggiurkan. Berwarna cokelat dengan lelehan lemak dan mentega. Baunya juga benar-benar harum.

"Elo mau apanya, Joongie?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik ayam panggang itu ke depannya.

"Kakinya aja deh. Kayaknya gue pengen nyepak orang nih!"

Yunho kontan tertawa.

"Jangan nervous gitu dong," tegurnya halus.

Jaejoong langsung tersentak.

Ya Tuhan! Emang keliatan ya? Buru-buru Jaejoong mencari alasan.

"Elo nggak ngerasain sih. Gimana gue nggak kesel kalo dituduh macem-macem!"

Kesibukan Yunho memotong-motong ayam langsung terhenti. Dipandangnya Jaejoong dengan sorot minta maaf.

"Sori banget, Joongie. Gue bener-bener bego waktu itu, nggak bisa cepet sadar elo dibawa ke rumah Tifany. Tapi gue janji, kejadian itu nggak akan terulang!"

Jaejoong menarik napas lega. Untung deh, Yunho salah sangka!

"Ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf gue." Yunho meletakan satu potong ayam di piring Jaejoong. "Itu bagian yang paling gede lho."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Kita mulai sekarang ya?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk tanpa suara karena mulai sibuk makan.

"Hmmm..." Jaejoong membuka buku ditangannya dan langsung kebingungan. Kenapa ini sih bagian pertamanya? keluhnya. "Begini, Yun..," katanya. Belum-belum sudah mulai gugup. "Kalo misalnya... elo ditanya... ng... siapa yang... yang..." Jaejoong tergagap, wajahnya merona merah. Ini memang pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif.

Tapi Yunho tetap santai, mengunyah ayam panggangnya tanpa merasa kasihan melihat wajah kepiting rebus di depannya.

"Yang duluan ada feeling, gitu?" tanya Yunho.

"Ng... iya."

"Ya gue dong. Masa elo?"

"Gitu ya?" Jaejoong menarik napas lega. Untung deh. Dia kira Yunho akan mempersilahkannya naksir duluan.

"Jadi begini..." Yunho berhenti makan, lalu mengelap mulutnya. "Karena gue suka sama elo, makanya gue pilih duduk sebangku sama elo. Dan kalau mereka tanya kenapa gue suka elo, bilang aja lo nggak tau."

"Oh, itu sih jelas!" kata Jaejoong seketika. Memang begitu cerita yang sudah dia karang.

"Terus apa lagi?" Yunho melanjutkan makannya.

"Terus kita jadiannya sebelum ultahnya Junsu. Sore deh gitu. Abis, paginya kan belum ada apa-apa. Gimana?"

"Boleh."

"Teruuus..." Jaejoong menarik napas panjang. Ini bagian yang paling membuatnya pusing. Berjam-jam cari inspirasi, tapi tetap tidak dapat juga. Apalagi dia belum pernah punya pacar, jadi tidak punya bahan referensi. "Pas gue dikereyok waktu itu, Junsu nanya... elo nyatainnya gimana?" muka Jaejoong jadi merah lagi.

"Nyatain gimana?" Yunho menatap cewek di depannya sekilas. "Bagusnya gimana?"

"Nggak tau," jawab Jaejoong polos. Yunho tertawa.

"Elo maunya gimana?" pancing cowok itu sambil mengambil setumpuk lalapan daun kemangi dari piring di depannya. Jaejoong gondok banget. Kambing di mana-mana emang nggak punya perasaan! gerutunya mangkel.

"Gue maunya sih... ya nggak ada pernyataan!" jawab Jaejoong, mendadak jadi judes.

Yunho cuma tersenyum, tetap tenang.

"Oke deh. Sori. Kalo ini biar bagian gue. Elo suka sunset?"

"Tergantung. Tapi di Jakarta nggak ada momen sunset yang bagus."

"Bukan itu point-nya, Joongie. Gue suka berburu sunset. Yang paling bagus yang gue abadikan di Pantai Senggigi, Lombok. Jadi gitu aja. Bilang sama Junsu, itu yang gue kasih ke elo waktu gue nyatain suka sama elo. Foto sunset di Senggigi. Ukaran 4R."

Kening Jaejoong mengerut.

"Agak aneh."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Bunga, cokelat, apalagi kartu... itu udah basi, Joongie! Emang dulu cowok lo ngasih apa?"

Deg! Jaejoong tersentak. Yunho ini...!

"Bukan urusan elo!"

Yunho tersenyum lagi. "Ya udaaah. Balik ke permasalahan. Bilang aja begitu sama Junsu, atau siapa aja yang nanya. Besok gue bawain fotonya. Elo kan tau Junsu orangnya nekat. Kalo dia nanya, 'kok aneh? Ngasih foto?'. Bilang aja gue janji ngajak elo ke sana kalo nanti kita kawin! Biar kapok dia!"

HAH!?

Asli, Jaejoong sampai ternganga bengong. Ya Tuhan! Tabah! Tabah! Tabah!

Alhasil, dua jam berduaan di resto itu, Yunho kenyang kenyang karena sudah menghabiskan dua piring nasi plus empat potong ayam panggang. Sementara Jaejoong kenyang karena nervous dan jantungnya yang terus-terusan loncat ke sana kemari.

Kayaknya gue mesti ke rumah sakit nih, keluhnya Jaejoong dalam hati. Nanya-nanya, kali aja ada jantung nganggur. Soalnya jantung gue kayaknya sebentar lagi tewas, karenalu sering berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari batas ketentuan maksimum.

Jaejoong mundur-maju mau memberikan keterangan, karena masih ada bagian-bagian

yang bolong dalam cerita rekaannya. Apalagi mengingat pertanyaan Kristal: "Apa saja kata-kata Yunho waktu menyatakan perasaannya?" ngeri banget, kan? Makanya karena pertanyaan Kristal itu terlalu seram, Jaejoong sampai tak sanggup ngarang.

Dan begitu Jaejoong sudah nekat mau memberikan keterangan -soalnya dia benar-benar sudah jutek dimusuhi terus- terdengar pemberitahuan dari sekertariat basket bahwa tim basket SMU Shinki akhirnya akan ikut ambil bagian dalam kompetisi basket tingkat SMU. Karena itu latihan akan diadakan intensif, mungkin setiap hari, mengingat kompetisi tinggal dua minggu lagi.

Pengumuman itu begitu mendadak, karena izinnya juga turun mendadak. Sebelumnya para guru memang keberatan, soalnya anggota tim inti yang akan turun kebanyakan siswa-siswa kelas tiga, yang sebentar lagi harus menghadapi UAN. Jadi lebih baik menitikberatkan pada pelajaran daripada basket. Basket kan gak di-UAN-kan, kan?

Dengan adanya pengumuman itu, rencana Jaejoong terpaksa ditangguhkan, karena siangnya Yunho langsung ikut briefing.

"Nanti aja, Joongie. Abis kompetisi" jawab Yunho waktu disinggung soal itu. Jaejoong tidak membantah lagi. Soalnya semenjak pengumuman itu turun, tuh cowok emang jadi sibuk banget.

Dan semakin intensif Yunho latihan, berati semakin intensif juga Jaejoong nongkrong di pinggir lapangan. Yunho tidak mengizinkan cewek itu pulang sendiri, meskipun saat itu sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Cewek-cewek ganas itu tidak terlihat lagi. Yunho takut Jaejoong dicegat di jalan. Ditimpuk batu sih masih lumayan. Kalau ditimpuk kapak kan urusannya jadi panjang.

Jaejoong suntuk juga tiap hari harus nongkrong di pinggir lapangan. Masalahnya, Yunho latihannya lumayan lama. Rata-rata dua jam tiap hari. Pernah dia ingin ikut latihan, sekedar ingin tahu dan ganti suasana. Tapi Sagara -cowok superjangkung pemain andalan tim basket SMU Shinki, karena tingginya 190 cm lebih- langsung melarang.

"Jangan, Joongie! Ntar lo keinjek, lagi!"

Hah! Sialan nggak tuh? perasaan Jaejoong nggak kecil-kecil amat. Keki juga dia waktu itu, diketawain ramai-ramai. Sebelum kenal Yunho, Jaejoong memang nggak begitu akrab sama anak-anak basket. Karena mereka jangkung-jangkung, dia jadi minder.

Apalagi setelah mereka tahu Jaejoong ternyata belum tujuh belas tahun, tambah habis si mungil itu digoda.

"Pantesan aja badannya kecil!" kata Jongin, yang mulutnya rada-rada kurang sopan.

"Kalo cowok, itu artinya belum sunat, Joongie. Jadi pertumbuhannya kurang lancar!"

Sialan! Muka Jaejoong kontan merah. Yunho jadi kasihan melihat Jaejoong terus duduk sambil cemberut. Meringkel di dekat tumpukan tas. Persis anak hilang.

"Elo mendingan belajar deh," kata Yunho sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tas.

"Nggak ikut bimbingan belajar, kan?" Jaejoong geleng kepala. "Kalo gitu elo perlu pelajari nih buku. Bagus. Banyak variasi soal di sini."

Malas-malasan Jaejoong menerima buku yang disodorkan Yunho, dan makin jadi suntuk lagi.

"Fisika? Nggak ada yang laen?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kan susah. Elo kayak nggak tau aja!"

"Justru karena susah, jadi harus lebih seiring dipelajari. Semakin susah suatu pelajaran, semakin gede juga porsi yang harus disediakan. Paham?"

"Nggak. Abis udah siang sih," jawab Jaejoong melantur. Yunho ketawa.

"Dicoba deh. Oke ya? Met belajar!"

Di saat sepi begini, dan cuma tinggal segelintir orang, Yunho masih juga meneruskan sandiwaranya. Cowok itu mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang, lalu cabut ke tengah lapangan. Jaejoong menarik napas panjang-panjang begitu melihat satu kata di tengah sampul buku itu. FISIKA. Gede amat, membuat kepalanya tambah senut-senut.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Sebenarnya Yunho nggak perlu khawatir soal keselamatan Jaejoong, sampai si mungil itu terpaksa ikut pulang telat tiap hari. Junsu cs kan nggak akan lagi melakukan aksi penculikan. Kesannya kok kayak teroris. Kurang beradab, gitu.

Dan sehubungan dengan beradanya kompetisi basket, sekarang Junsu dan kawan-kawan sedang merencanakan aksi baru yang dijamin lebih bisa memberikan hasil.

Yaitu aksi boikot!

Tapi itu baru alternatif, karena mereka memberikan penawaran lain yang mereka anggap lebih lunak, meskipun agak-agak maksa.

Jaejoong melongo waktu sabtu sore Heechul datang dan cerita bahwa Junsu dan Ahra sekarang sedang membentuk Panitia Khusus atau pansus! Maksudnya jelas Cuma satu -tidak lain dan tidak bukan- mereka memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengatakan yang sebenar-benarnya, sejujur-jujurnya, dan sejelas-jelasnya, soal jadiannya dia dan Yunho.

"Lucu, kan?" Heechul ketawa geli. "Itu kan namanya pelanggaran HAM! Orang mau pacaran sama siapa kek, itu hak masing-masing!"

"Siapa aja anggotanya?"

"Gue gak tau pasti. Tapi yang ngeroyok elo waktu itu ada semua, Joongie!"

"Waduh! Gawat!" Jaejoong langsung nepuk jidat.

Yunho sendiri sudah nggak sempat lagi memikirkan hal itu. Jadwalnya benar-benar padat. Pulang sekolah harus latihan, setiap hari. Sementara bimbingan belajar yang diikutinya jadi lima kali seminggu, makin meningkatkan kesibukannya. Total dia cuma punya waktu istirahat hari minggu! Itu pun kadang tidak bisa, karena dia anak baru di kompleks tempat tinggalnya, jadi nggak enak mau nolak kalau diajak ikut kegiatan ini-itu. Makanya waktu Jaejoong ngasih tahu soal pansus itu, Yunho menanggapinya ogah-ogahan.

"Paling nggak serius," begitu katanya. Jaejoong akhirnya jadi ikutan cuek. Soalnya kalau selama ini Junsu cs pada agresif, sekarang tidak ada gaungnya sama sekali.

Cuma dari Heechul-lah Jaejoong mendengar bocoran rumor bakalan ada Pansus itu.

Eh, tapi ternyata... Bener euy!

Dua hari kemudian, setelah bak detektif diam-diam menguntit kemana pun cewek itu pergi, Kristal dan Ilen, dua jubir Pansus, membajak si mungil itu di toilet. Satu-satunya tempat di mana Yunho tidak bisa terus nempel.

Dan mirip debt collector yang sudah tiga kali bolak-balik tanpa hasil, dengan roman galak mereka ngasih tahu hasil rapat Pansus, bahwa Jaejoong wajib memberikan keterangan YANG BENAR! Dan batas waktunya 3 X 24 jam! Kalau Jaejoong sampai berani menolak, apalagi melakukan walk out (maksudnya, langkah pasti tak peduli) seperti anggota DPR, Pansus akan memberikan memorandum! Dan Jaejoong harus mengundurkan diri dari jabatan sebagai cewek Yunho! Karena dengan penolakan itu, berarti memang ada rekayasa di belakang proses jadiannya mereka.

Ganas, kan?

Jaejoong jadi pusing. Di satu sisi, dia tidak bisa bersikap kayak anggota DPR, maju terus pantang mundur. Karena di samping tidak punya anggota kabinet, dia juga tidak punya pendukung fanatik, apalagi banser. Di sisi lain, yang menyerahkan mandat kan Yunho. Jadi cuma Yunho yang menentukan dia kudu lengser atau tidak.

Dan -ini yang membuat Jaejoong makin pusing- Yunho kayaknya masa bodo amat terhadap pergolakan yang terjadi. Sementara bila di lihat dari tampang Kristal dan Ilen, yang sudah pasti merupakan sampel random ekspresi para anggota Pansus, dengan emosi pasti mereka akan memaksa Jaejoong turun. karena tidak tahu mesti gimana, akhirnya Jaejoong cuma diam. Sekaligus sambil menunggu, apa benar bakalan ada memorandum. Kalau betul, apa isinya.

Tiga hari kemudian, Junsu telepon. Dia terpaksa berbuat begitu karena dia tahu, meskipun satu kelas, ia takkan bisa mendekati Jaejoong apalagi ngajak ngomong empat mata.

"Gue mau ngomong sama elo!" ketus banget suaranya. Tanpa "halo", lagi.

"Apaan!?" balas Jaejoong sama galaknya.

"Soal pesen yang gue sampein lewat Kristal sama Ilen!"

"Oh, itu! Mana? Katanya mau ngeluarin memorandum?"

"Ini memorandumnya, bego!" bentak Junsu.

Jaejoong tercengang sesaat, terus ketawa keras. Memorandum kok di kasih tahunya lewat telepon.

"Namanya memorandum itu pake kertas, Tante. Bukan lewat telepon!"

"Ah, diem lo!" bentak Junsu. Tawa Jaejoong makin keras.

"Makanya jangan sok pinter. Ikut-ikutan bikin Pansus. Memorandum itu apa, nggak tau!"

"DIEM!" bentak Junsu, makin dongkol. "Sekarang lo boleh ketawa. Tapi nanti, kalo lo udah tau apa isi memorandum itu, gue jamin... lo nggak bakalan bisa ketawa lagi!"

"Oh, iya? Apaan!?" tantang Jaejoong, keberaniannya tidak surut. Dalam hati sih dia sebenarnya ketar-ketir juga. Cuma dia tidak mau memperlihatkannya. Bisa makin bertingkah si Junsu ini.

"Heh!" Junsu mencibir angkuh. "Elo simak baik-baik ya?" Dan Jaejoong kontan ternganga. Terpana mendengar isi memorandum yang diucapkan Junsu dengan nada sangat tegas itu.

Bahwa dalam waktu 2 X 24 jam, Jaejoong wajib memberikan keterangan. Kalau tidak, di kompetisi basket tingkat SMU minggu depan, Pansus akan melakukan aksi pemboikotan atas semua suporter!

Gawat banget, kan?

Besok paginya, waktu Yunho jemput, Jaejoong langsung menceritakan isi memorandum

Junsu itu dengan kecemasan yang benar-benar menggunung. Soalnya itu kan bisa jadi urusan runyam. Tapi Yunho malah tertawa dan menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Nggak mungkin!"

"Kalo mungkin, gimana? Udah deh, kita kasih keterangan aja, yuk?"

"Jadwal gue padat banget, Joongie. Elo kan tau?"

"Ya gue sendiri aja!"

"Elo sandiri?" Yunho mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Berani? Elo bisa keluar tanpa bentuk nanti!"

Keberanian Jaejoong langsung ciut.

"Jadi gimana dong?"

"Nggak usah ditanggepin! Biarin aja mereka kurang kerjaan!"

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Ancaman itu ternyata benar-benar serius. Begitu batas waktu 2 X 24 jam sudah lewat dan Jaejoong tetap tenang-tenang aja, Pansus langsung bertindak.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong cuma tenang di luar. Dalam hati sih dia cemas banget. Tapi karena Yunho sudah bilang cuekin aja, ya terpaksa dia patuh. Sebagai kopral kan jelas dia nurut saja apa kata komandan.

Sekarang Jaejoong tinggal menunggu laporan Heechul, yang punya jabatan rangkap; sohib sekaligus koresponden. Soalnya, sejak jadi kembar siamnya Yunho, hubungan Jaejoong dengan dunia luar agak-agak renggang. Sekarang cewek-cewek rada segan mau ngomong lama sama Jaejoong, karena begitu melihat makhluk kece yang nggak pernah jauh dari Jaejoong, mereka suka berdoa tanpa sadar, semoga Jaejoong dan Yunho cepat bubaran. Jadi daripada jadi banyak dosa gara-gara mendoakan yang jelek melulu, mendingan menghindar.

Dan menurut laporan Heechul, ancaman itu ternyata sangaaat serius!

Katanya, Junsu bakal ngasih duit sepuluh ribu perak per orang buat mereka yang nggak nongol di GOR hari minggu besok. Waktu Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho soal itu, cowok itu tetap tenang.

"Nggak mungkinlah, Joongie. Sepuluh ribu kali seratus orang aja udah berapa? Satu juta. Ini sekolah punya murid berapa ekor, coba? Hampir 2500! Jadi berapa totalnya? Dua puluh lima juta! Gila apa? Uang segitu bisa buat beli mobil, tau!"

"Yun, lo nggak tau Junsu sih. Tuh anak belanja bajunya aja yang paling deket di Singapura sama Hong Kong. Sekarang dia malah suka bolak-balik Paris-London.

BMW yang dia pake tiap hari ke sekolah itu, STNK-nya udah atas nama dia lho.

Hadiah ultah sweet seventeen taun kemarin. Jadi kalo cuma duit dua puluh lima juta siih... kecil!"

"Jadi?"

"Elo mau tanding tanpa suporter?"

"Kan ada elo? Heechul, Youchun, teman-teman sekelas. Pasti mereka nggak mempan sogokannya Junsu. Yang cowok lho. Nggak tau deh kalo yang cewek."

"Jadi cuekin aja nih?"

"Iya!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Anggota tim basket sendiri berusaha nggak ambil pusing masalah itu. Mereka tetap giat latihan meskipun usaha pemboikotannya lumayan ekstrim.

Di saat mereka latihan di halaman sekolah, murid-murid jarang yang mau sejenak berhenti untuk nonton, apalagi memberikan semangat. Semuanya cuma lalu-lalang, lewat begitu saja seakan anggota tim basket tak tampak mata.

Tapi ternyata bukan cuma sampai di situ. Pansus punya aksi, cheerleader yang sepanjang perbasketan SMU Shinki selalu ikut ambil bagian, juga ikut diboikot!

Cewek-cewek manis itu dilarang tampil mengiringi tim basket di kompetisi nanti.

Biar aja cowok-cowok itu bertanding sendiri.

Padahal kelompok cheerleader itu latihannya lebih intensif. Kalau tim basket baru latihan begitu izin dari kepsek turun, cewek-cewek itu malah udah start waktu izin itu masih jadi desas-desus. Dan begitu izin itu benar-benar keluar, tiap hari mereka palah latihan sampai sore.

Tapi cewek-cewek yang kebanyakan siswa kelas satu dan dua itu terpaksa pasrah, ikhlas merelakan usaha mereka jadi mubazir. Soalnya eskul cheerleader yang bergabung dalam wadah bernama Persada Karya Cipta itu bisa eksis dengan berbagai macam kegiatan karena dukungan dana dari ortunya Junsu. Jadi mereka nggak enak mau masa bodo atau jalan terus.

Donghyun, kapten tim basket SMU Shinki, geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak percaya waktu Carol, koreografer kelompok cheerleader, menyampaikan berita bahwa mereka nggak bisa ikut memeriahkan kompetisi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minhyuk, salah satu anggota tim inti, begitu Carol pergi dengan wajah lesu. Donghyun garuk-garuk kepala, lalu menarik napas panjang banget, baru menjawab.

"Yaaaah... No support! No cheerleader! Bener-bener no one! Only us!"

Sagara yang berdiri di samping Yunho, tiba-tiba ketawa. Dia merangkul cowok di sebelahnya.

"Ini gara-gara elo, Yun. Bener-bener hebat. Gue salut!"

Yunho cuma menyeringai. Mereka kembali meneruskan latihan meskipun berita itu agak memecahkan konsentrasi.

Tapi Jaejoong yang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan buku di pangkuan jadi tercengang saat mendengar percakapan itu. Tanpa suporter, dan sekarang tanpa cheerleader, pula?

Ini sih benar-benar kelewatan!

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong merasa dia nggak boleh diam aja. Dia harus bertindak. Ini sudah kelewatan.

Masa cuma gara-gara dia jadian sama Yunho, terus nama sekolah jadi taruhan? Tapi dia nggak mau minta pendapat Yunho, paling nanti dia di suruh nyuekin lagi.

"Jaejoong!" Jaejoong mendongak. Ternyata Youchun. "Kenape ngelamun?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, menggeser badannya, membagi kerindangan pohon untuk cowok yang tumben-tumbenan sudi mampir melihat orang main basket. Karena bagi Youchun, satu-satunya olahraga yang menurutnya menarik cuma biliar.

"Ngelamunin ini, yang pada mau bertanding."

"Oh iye, Joongie. Gue denger-denger, katenye tim cirlider juge diboikot ame Junsu, ye?" tanya Youchun pelan. "Iya," desah Jaejoong lirih. "Gue jadi nggak enak nih, Chun."

"Kenape?"

"Ya kan gara-gara gue."

"Kagak juge."

"Kok begitu? Udah jelas ini gara-gara Junsu jealous sama gue."

"Orang kaye kelakuanye emang gitu. Kagak di mane-mane, Joongie."

"Elo kok nggak? Babe lo kan juragan tanah?"

"Gue mah laen!" jawab Youchun serta-merta. "Gue pan orangnye kagak sengak! Dose kata enyak gue. Kite kagak boleh belagu. Harte pan titipan Tuhan. Bise diambil lagi ntar."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Dia salut banget sama cowok betawi satu ini. Punya ortu kaya-raya, tapi Youchun masih mau jadi sales marketing nasi uduk ibunya. Padahal usaha ibunya itu udah cukup ngetop di daerah sekitar rumahnya sana.

"Jadi gimana ya, Chun?" keluh Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban, tapi Youchun jadi ikut putar otak melihat muka keruh di sebelahnya.

"Emangnye nyang namenye cirlider kudu cewek, ye?"

"Ya nggak ada peraturannya begitu sih."

"Ye udeh! Gue juge mau jadi cirlider. Timbang joget-joget doang. Cetek!"

"Ngaco lu ah!" Jaejoong terbelalak lalu ketawa. "Masa cowok mau jadi cheerleader?"

"Yeeee, daripade kagak ade, Joongie. Cirlider emerjensi. Ape mau dikate."

Jaejoong terdiam. Boleh juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi nggak ah! Gila!

"Tapinye elo jangan bilang sape-sape dulu, ye. Takut ntar Junsu tau, terus gue diboikot juge."

"Elo serius, Chun?" Jaejoong terbelalak menatap cowok itu. Tapi Youchun tidak menjawab.

Ternyata dia lagi serius mikir. Keningnya sampai keriting.

"Entar latiannye di rume gue aje. Biar aman! Pan kesian. Ude latian panas-panasan saban ari, eh kagak ade nyang dateng buat nyuport, kagak ade cirlider juge."

"Terus lo mau ngajak siapa, Chun? Mana ada yang mau, lagi?"

"Entar deh gue pikirin di rume." Youchun bangkit berdiri. "Gue pergi dulu ye, Joongie.

Ude tenge ari bentet nih!"

"He-eh deh. Makasih ya, Chun."

"Iye. Eh..." mendadak cowok itu balik lagi. "Besok pesen nasi kagak?"

Jaejoong diam sejenak. Sebenarnya sih dia sudah bosan. Gila aja. Enam bulan lebih dia ditawari nasi uduk Terus tiap harinya. Tapi karena Youchun sudah berbaik hati mau ikut mikirin aksi boikot ini, Jaejoong jadi nggak tega nolak.

"Iya deh."

"Ame Dapi sekalian?"

"Iya dong. Tapi duitnya besok ya."

"Entu gampang dah. Perkare duit mah kalo nasi ude di tangan. Yuk, gue jalan dulu ye."

"Yuk. Daaah."

Jaejoong menatap Youchun sampai cowok itu menghilang di balik gerbang. Dia tahu kenapa cowok itu mau memberikan bantuan, karena Youchun juga pernah sakit hati sama Junsu, soalnya Junsu menyebut nasi uduknya "Nasi Udik"! "Udah ganti milenium begini, masih makan nasi uduk juga!" gitu Junsu pernah ngomong. Di depan kelas, lagi!

Padahal apa hubungannya ganti milenium sama nasi uduk, coba?

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa lagi cuma diam. Di bantu Heechul, Syungyu, Jose, Yakop, dan segelintir orang lain, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengumpulkan suporter.

Tapi susah. Yang doyan olahraga, apalagi penggemar basket, rata-rata sudah terima uang dari Junsu. Otomatis mereka diharamkan untuk datang.

Yang ada tinggal mereka-mereka yang tidak tertarik pada pertandingan olahraga.

Nonton di tivi yang bisa sambil makan, tidur-tiduran, bahkan tidur betulan saja mereka males. Apalagi ini, yang kudu datang langsung ke GOR.

Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong tetap berusaha. Coba memberi keyakinan bahwa bagaimanapun juga loyalitas tidak bisa diukur dengan uang. Baru dikasih duit sepuluh ribu perak aja masa langsung nggak peduli dengan perjuangan teman- teman yang berusaha mengharumkan nama sekolah. Gimana nanti kalau Belanda balik lagi, terus nawarin jutaan gulden buat jadi kompeni? Gimana, coba?

Dan kebanyakan mereka pada ngasih jawaban...

"Itu nggak mungkin, lagi! Dan nggak sama!"

Tapi ada juga yang gebleg dan dengan cuek menjawab, "Mau aja!".

Makanya, meskipun sudah pontang-panting sampai hari ketiga, empat hari sebelum kompetisi di mulai, Jaejoong cuma dapat lima puluh suporter. Itu juga dua puluh orang teman sekelas, yang ternyata memang tidak mempan sogokannya Junsu.

Tapi untuk gedung GOR yang kapasitasnya sepuluh ribu orang, itu sama saja seperti teriak di padang pasir. Tidak mungkin ada gemanya.

Selain itu Jaejoong juga tidak tahu Youchun serius atau tidak soal cheerleader itu, karena setelah waktu itu si Youchun nggak bicara apa-apa lagi. Dan sewaktu ditanya, tu cowok cuma cengar-cengir kuda. Dan ketika diam-diam Jaejoong lewat beberapa kali di depan rumah juragan nasi uduk itu -siang pulang sekolah, sore, bahkan malam- rumah Youchun tampak sepi! Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang berkumpul, apalagi suara musik mengentak-entak yang sering dipakai untuk mengiringi cheerleader.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menarik kesimpulan bahwa waktu itu Youchun cuma simpati sesaat.

Cheerleader cowok? Emang edan banget sih!

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...158500015850001585000158500015850001585000...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Ternyata Yunho juga mulai menerima tekanan dari teman-teman satu timnya.

"Emang konyol sih," keluh Sagara. "Naksir orang emang hak asasi setiap orang.

Hak kita untuk memilih cewek yang kita mau. Tapi kasus elo ini laen, Yun.

Masalahnya udah merembet ke mana-mana. Udah nggak masuk akal lagi kalo hal sepenting ini jadi taruhannya. Makanya...," Sagara menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho, "mendingan lo jelasin deh ke cewek-cewek yang lagi pada jealous itu."

Donghyun, Jongin, juga Minhyuk setuju sama usul itu.

"Demi kita, Yun," kata Sagara. "Orang cemburu Itu justru harus lebih diwaspadain.

Masih mending orang gila, udah ketahuan!"

Tapi usul untuk memberikan penjelasan itu ternyata cuma datang dari pemain inti.

Sementara lima pemain cadangan sama sekali tidak peduli sama ketiadaan suporter dan cheerleader itu.

"Kalo gue sih nggak masalah!" jawab Hyunseong waktu ditanya soal itu.

"Yup! Gue juga idem!" timpal Don. "No suporter no problem! No cheerleader juga not bad!"

"Yang penting permainan kita!" cetus Minwoo. "Intinya kan cuma di situ!"

Yunho jadi bingung. Dengan adanya kejadiaan ini, keputusannya untuk mengajak Jaejoong ngasih keterangan di depan Pansus jadi mundur-maju. Empat orang sebaiknya menganjurkan begitu, lima orang cuek bebek.

Tapi besoknya, hari jumat, dua hari menjelang pertandingan, di mading ditempelkan pengumuman yang gedenya gila-gilaan. Di tulis dengan tinta merah di atas selembar kertas karton hitam. Bunyinya:

 _ **UNTUK TEMAN-TEMAN SMU SHINKI!**_

 _ **DATANGLAH KE GOR HARI MINGGU BESOK. KARENA AKAN ADA KEHEBOHAN BESUAAAAR!**_

 _ **LUPAIN DUIT 10 RIBU PERAK. KARENA KALO ELO-ELO PADA NGGAK DATENG, DIJAMIN BAKALAN... RUGI BERAT... RAT... RAT... RAT!**_

 _ **MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUP... DUP... DUP... DUP! (KATA-KATA YANG PAKE TITIK-TITIK CERITANYA ECHO.)**_

 _ **10 JUTA PERAK JUGA NGGAK BAKAL NUTUPIN KERUGIAN ELO! GAK BAKAL NGILANGIN PENYESALAN ELO-ELO KARENA NGGAK DATANG DAN MENYAKSIKAN KEHEBOHAN ITU.**_

 _ **MAKANYA...**_

 _ **DATANGLAH! BERI DUKUNGAN. UNTUK TIM BASKET KITA! DAN ELO- ELO BAKAL MENYAKSIKAN SESUATU YANG LAIN DARIPADA YANG LAIN!**_

 _ **DAHSYAT DAN MENCENGANGKAN!**_

 _ **TTD : POLTERGEIST**_

 _ **(HANTU TANPA WUJUD)**_

Pengumuman itu langsung menimbulkan kegemparan. Semua bertanya-tanya dan jadi penasaran.

Yang paling kelimpungan adalah Donghyun. Dia dibombardir pertanyaan dari mana-mana. Tapi dia tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa karena memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Waktu dia mau nanya ke salah satu anggota timnya, mereka malah lebih antusias lagi mencari tahu siapa si Poltergeist itu. Lima pemain cadangannya malah sebodo teuing. Nggak pusing.

Donghyun makin penasaran lagi ketika menerima surat kaleng. Isinya singkat.

 _ **NGGAK USAH KUATIR SOAL SUPORTER.**_

 _ **MEREKA PASTI DATENG!**_

 _ **DIJAMIN!**_

(dari kita-kita anggota cheerleader.)

Cuma begitu isinya. Donghyun bingung. Dia langsung mencari Carol. Tapi Carol bilang, surat itu bukan dari mereka karena mereka tetap tidak akan bisa tampil.

Donghyun tercenung. Berarti... ada kelompok cheerleader lain.

.

* * *

.

 _fiuhhhhh baru sadar ternyata selama ini penulisan nama Yoochun salah seharusnya_ _Yoochun -_-  
_

 _tapi ya sudah lah sudah terlanjur maaf ya + maaf juga kalo banyak typo nya juga_

 _Guess : oke untuk penulisan YOUCHUN aku aku salah seharus nya YOOCHUN . kalo untuk ceritanya kan udh ada di warning "_ _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh"** wajar lah sama persis . kolo ga suka ya ga usah baca toh aku ga maksa **  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Munculnya pengumuman aneh itu langsung diantisipasi oleh Pansus dengan jalan menaikan jumlah sogokan. Sepuluh ribu lagi. Kali ini dari koceknya Ahra.

Soalnya, dampak pengumuman itu memang dahsyat. Hampir delapan puluh persen uang yang sudah dibagi-bagikan, langsung dikembalikan. Semua yang membaca deretan kata itu kebanyakan langsung terhasut dan memutuskan untuk nonton.

Tapi ketika yang sepuluh ribu yang disodorkan bertambah jadi dua lembar, banyak yang jadi ngiler dan kontan bimbang. Cewek-cewek anggota Pansus emang nggak kurang akal. Mereka berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang namanya kompetisi antar- SMU sih kompetisi kelas teri. Amatir. Jadi nggak rugi deh kalo nggak nonton.

Kobatama itu baru keren. Berkelas! Seru!

Akibat lain dari munculnya pengumuman misterius itu adalah Jaejoong jadi kena teror.

Sebentar-sebentar telepon berbunyi. Dan meskipun orang di ujung sana berbeda di setiap seringnya -Junsu, Ahra, Tifany, Kristal, Ilen, dan yang lainnya lagi- isinya tetap sama. Dengan nada tegas, cenderung kasar dan maksa, Jaejoong disuruh ngaku sedang merencanakan apa!

Junsu dan Ahra bahkan dengan tegas dan terus terang menuduh Jaejoong-lah orang di balik munculnya pengumuman itu. Dan meskipun Jaejoong sudah teriak sampai nyaris histeris dan bilang bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa, cewek-cewek yang lagi pada cemburu buta itu tetap tidak ada yang percaya.

Jaejoong sendiri mulai curiga, asal-muasal pengumuman itu pasti dari Youchun. Tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan bertanya, karena hari jumat saat pengumuman itu muncul Youchun langsung pulang begitu bel. Tidak menanyakan pesanan nasi uduk seperti biasanya. Sabtu-nya Youchun malah tidak masuk. Di telepon ke rumah, katanya lagi pergi!

Daripada dongkol, akhirnya Jaejoong menginap di rumahnya Keke, ceweknya Sagara.

Si Keke ini dari seminggu yang lalu sudah telepon Jaejoong bahwa dia pengin bawa kue buat cowok-cowok yang mau bertanding. Makanya dia minta Jaejoong bantuin masak.

Sebenarnya sih Jaejoong malas. Soalnya cowok-cowok basket perutnya pada susah kenyangnya sih. Ngasih makan mereka tuh kaya ngasih makan sapi. Kudu banyak.

Tapi daripada kuping jadi sakit, kepala juga sakit, hati apalagi, mendingan sakit badan. Istirahat sebentar, busa hilang. Karena itu, setelah geladi resik siang itu, Jaejoong ikut mobil Sagara.

Minggu pagi jam setengah tujuh, seluruh pemain inti dan beberapa suporter berkumpul di dekat gerbang sekolah. Pertandingannya sih mulai jam sembilan, tapi satu setengah jam sebelumnya mereka harus sudah ada di GOR. Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu lima pemain cadangan, dan akan berangkat jam tujuh teng.

Tapi tunggu punya tunggu, sampai jam tujuh kurang semenit, lima cowok itu belum nongol juga. Donghyun jadi senewen. Sebentar-sebentar ia melongok ke perempatan di ujung jalan.

"Pada ke mana sih?" gerutunya mangkel. "Di bilang kumpul di sekolah paling telat jam tujuh kurang lima!" Dia menoleh ke Sagara, yang kadang suka bawa ponsel.

"Teleponin Jeongmin, Ga. Ada di mana posisinya sekarang!"

"Oke!" jawab Sagara. Sesaat kemudian, "Kita di suruh berangkat duluan, Niel.

Ketemu langsung di GOR, katanya!"

"Terus yang laennya?"

"Sama. Ini mereka di rumah Jeongmin, lima-limanya."

"Kenapa sih?" seru Donghyun kesal. "Kemaren nggak ngomong apa-apa! Ya udah deh.

Yuk, berangkat!"

Mereka berangkat. Sesampainya mereka di GOR, ternyata cewek-cewek Pansus sudah ada. Berjaga-jaga di dua pintu masuk. Melakukan usaha terakhir demi suksesnya aksi boikot mereka, sekaligus memastikan bahwa mereka-mereka yang sudah menerima uang sogokan tidak mencuri-curi kesempatan. Duit iya, nonton iya.

Jaejoong masih gondok banget soal teror telepon itu. Apalagi pagi ini semua tulangnya serasa mau rontok. Capek gara-gara bantuin Keke yang ternyata doyan banget repot di dapur.

Begitu mobil mereka lewat di depan Junsu dan Tifany, Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho dengan mesra. Dia terus melototin Junsu.

"Kenapa liat-liat cowok gue!?" serunya galak. "Mau elo hipnotis, ya?"

Heechul dan Syungyu yang duduk di belakang, kontan ketawa. Sementara Yunho cuma tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Dia membalas pelukan dilehernya dengan satu belaian sayang di kepala Jaejoong.

Junsu jelas marah banget menyaksikan adegan itu. Begitu juga gerombolannya yang berdiri tak jauh. Mereka menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot marah yang siap meledak, berharap suatu saat bisa menganiaya si mungil itu ala STPDN.

Tapi Junsu cs lansung berjaga-jaga lagi karena dari jalan raya muncul tiga mobil berisi sekawanan suporter. Mereka-mereka adalah para suporter yang penasaran banget karena janji di pengumuman misterius itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka belum mengembalikan duit sogokan.

Donghyun, Saraga, Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri di koridor. Sementara yang lain langsung bergabung dengan Pak Sooman, guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu hadir dan sekarang menunggu di dalam GOR.

Donghyun juga penasaran sama isi pengumuman itu. Terlebih surat kaleng yang dia terima. Berarti akan ada kelompok cheerleader. Siapa mereka? Itu yang tak sabar dia tunggu.

Betul juga. Satu jam sebelum kompetisi di mulai, para suporter dari SMU Shinki mulai berdatangan. Meskipun tidak ada setengahnya kalau di bandingkan suporter dari tiga SMU lain yang akan turun dalam tiga kali babak penyisihan hari ini. Tapi lumayanlah. Jadi nggak sepi-sepi amat seperti pemikiran semula.

Namun tiba-tiba aja sebagian besar suporter itu balik badan setelah di ajak ngomong Junsu dan Ahra dan menerima sesuatu yang disodorkan Tifany dan Jessica.

"Wah! Apa lagi tuh?" Sagara langsung menajamkan mata. "Duit lagi? Ampun deh?"

Donghyun ketawa pelan, geleng-geleng kepala.

"Elo pake apa sih, Yun? Bisa bikin cewek-cewek itu pada nggak waras gitu? Atau elonya kali, Joongie?"

"Apa?" Jaejoong noleh.

"Iya. Pake jampi-jampi apa?"

"Huh! Ngapain, lagi!" jawab Jaejoong ketus. Ini dia nih. Salah satu korban isu bahwa Jaejoong udah "mandi kembang tengah malam".

Semua yang berdiri di koridor menatap kuatir ke dua pintu gerbang. Mereka jadi semakin was-was tatkala semakin banyak suporter yang tergiur sogokan Junsu cs.

Dan sekarang sebagian besar suporter itu cuma berkeliaran atau duduk-duduk di area parkir GOR.

"Hei! Semuanya disuruh masuk!" Jongin dan Minhyuk muncul dari dalam GOR.

Jongin langsung heran melihat para suporter SMU Shinki masih hilir-mudik di luar, sementara suporter tiga SMU lain sudah pada heboh di dalam, duduk berkelompok dan mulai mengeluarkan segala macam perkakas yang mereka bawa.

Spanduk, peluit, kerincingan, terompet, batu atau logam kecil untuk dipukulkan ke botol minuman, sampai bendera merah putih (Lucu, kan? Padahal yang di lawan kan teman-teman setanah air).

"Ngapain sih mereka nggak pada masuk?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Tanya aja cewek-cewek itu, apa isi amplop yang mereka bagiin?" jawab Donghyun.

"Ah, sialan! Emang kurang ajar tuh cewek-cewek! Nggak ada loyalitasnya sama sekali! Gue babat juga mereka!"

"Eit, tunggu! Mau ke mana?" Minhyuk buru-buru mencekal pundak Jongin, yang sudah siap-siap meloncat menghampiri Junsu cs.

"Elo nggak liat?"

"Mereka nggak akan pergi, Gor. Tenang aja!" tegas Donghyun ringan.

"Gimana elo bisa yakin?"

"Sama kayak kita, mereka penasaran sama pengumuman itu. So, mereka pasti bertahan di sana, penasaran menunggu kehebohan apa yang bakal terjadi...," Donghyun tersenyum lebar. "Kita liat aja nanti! Yuk, masuk!"

Jongin manggut-manggut.

"Pinter juga mereka!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Tiga puluh menit sebelum pertandingan, seluruh tim inti SMU Shinki sudah bersiap-siap di pinggir lapangan. Melakukan pemanasan ringan. Di seberang, tim SMU Trisula, lawan mereka, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya mereka lagi cemas. Apalagi Donghyun dan Pak Sooman, guru olahraga merangkap pelatih. Soalnya pemain cadangannya belum juga muncul.

Sementara itu kelompok cheerleader SMU Trisula sudah bersiap-siap di tengah lapangan. Ketika alunan musik mengentak, cewek-cewek itu mulai beraksi.

Acara selanjutnya seharusnya atraksi cheerleader SMU Shinki. Tapi seluruh anggota tim dan suporter SMU Shinki tahu, cewek-cewek pemandu sorak itu tidak datang.

Cuma Donghyun yang tahu bakalan ada cheerleader pengganti. Namun dia sengaja tidak menunjukkan surat kaleng itu karena dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kebenaran isinya. Sejak menerima surat itu, sampai kemarin malam, diam-diam Donghyun dan Carol melakukan investigasi ke mana-mana. Dan hasilnya... Nihil!

Sama sekali tidak tercium tanda-tanda adanya kelompok cheerleader lain. Tapi yang dia heran, panitia tidak membatalkan jadwal penampilan cheerleader SMU Shinki.

"Mungkin pertandingannya di majuin," duga Sagara.

"Bisa jadi." Donghyun mengangguk dan jadi semakin cemas lagi. Ditatapnya teman-temannya satu per satu. Sagara, Minhyuk, Jongin, dan Yunho. Pemain inti. Sepertinya mereka akan turun tanpa di-backup pemain cadangan, karena sampai saat ini lima pemain cadangannya belum kelihatan ujung hidungnya.

"Nggak boleh sampai cedera!" tegas Donghyun. "Karena kayaknya kita akan main full game!" Dia menarik napas dengan geram. "Awas aja tuh lima anak besok. Gue bunuh satu-satu!"

Sepuluh menit kemudian, cheerleader SMU Trisula mengakhiri penampilan mereka. Diiringi tepuk tangan penonton, kesepuluh cewek manis itu berlari mendekati tim basket SMU-nya dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Tanpa dikomando, kelima pemain SMU Shinki bangkit berdiri dan kembali melemaskan otot-otot tubuh mereka di sekeliling Pak Sooman yang juga mulai memberikan intruksi.

Tiba-tiba ruangan GOR yang luas dan berlangit-langit tinggi itu berubah senyap.

Semua suara mendadak lenyap. Seluruh penonton terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tatapan lekat. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat, karena sedetik kemudian meledaklah gemuruh tawa, teriakan, jeritan, suitan, juga tepuk tangan yang membahana.

Kebingungan, tim basket SMU Shinki memandang ke segala arah. Juga Heechul, Jaejoong, Syungyu, Keke, dan beberapa teman sekelas serta sebagian suporter SMU Shinki.

Tapi dengan segera tatapan mereka berpaling ke satu titik, seiring semakin membahananya gemuruh suara dan tangan-tangan yang terjulur menunjuk ke satu arah.

Seketika bola mata mereka membesar. Menatap tak yakin ke pintu ruang ganti yang terbuka. Satu per satu, sosok-sosok tubuh dengan warna busana dan rumbai- rumbai yang mencolok mata, keluar dari sana.

Cheerleader SMU Shinki!

"Katanya nggak ada cheerleader?" kata Sagara heran. "Jadi itu siapa dong?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Donghyun sendiri, satu-satunya yang diberitahu tentang kemunculan cheerleader pengiring tim basket di kompetisi, ternganga tak percaya. Jadi surat kaleng itu betul! Cuma...siapa mereka?

Yang paling tahu, sudah pasti Jaejoong. Tapi dia tidak berani buka mulut. Takut salah meskipun hampir yakin, itu pasti Youchun!

Yang membuat mereka jadi penasaran, ya itu tadi. Penonton langsung heboh.

Histeris. Malah sampai meninggalkan bangku masing-masing dan lari ke bawah.

Mereka berdesak-desakan di pagar pemisah trimbun dan lapangan. Penonton di bagian belakang langsung pada berdiri di atas bangku. Jinjit setinggi-tingginya.

Malah banyak yang sudah berdiri di bangku tapi masih loncat-loncat pula.

Semuanya ribut cekakakan, suit-suit, teriak-teriak.

"Ada apa sih?" jerit Jaejoong dan Heechul hampir bersamaan. Tapi jangankan mereka, Sagara yang paling jangkung aja nggak bisa melihat apa-apa. Padahal dia sudah berdiri di atas bangku sambil jinjit dan mengulurkan kepala panjang-panjang, saking semua penonton tumpah ruah, tumplek-blek di sepanjang pagar pemisah trimbun-lapangan. Sebagian malah melompat keluar, lalu menyemut di sepanjang pinggir lapangan.

"Mendingan tunggu aja deh!" kata Donghyun sambil turun dari bangku, setelah sia-sia berusaha melihat. "Ntar mereka juga lewat sini."

"Oh, iya ya. Ngapain lagi? Jongin ikutan turun, di susul yang lain. Kemudian mereka duduk, menunggu dengan tak sabar.

Rasanya lama sekali mereka menunggu. Ruang ganti sebetulnya ada dua. Satu di sisi gedung sebelah kiri, yang pintunya tidak jauh dari mereka, dan satunya lagi di sisi kanan gedung. Herannya, kenapa anak-anak cheerleader memilih ganti di ruangan di ujung kanan sana? Masa mereka tidak tahu kalau lapangan yang mau di pakai yang di ujung kiri?

Begitu kelompok cheerleader itu lewat di depan mereka -diiringi sebagaian penonton di kiri, kanan, dan belakang- mangaplah mereka sejadi-jadinya.

Mereka terperangah luar biasa, terpana tak terkira, dan kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

Melintas di depan mereka, tubuh-tubuh yang dibalut busana minim dan ekstraketat.

Dengan gaya berjalan yang begitu menggoda. Meliuk-liuk mirip ular.

Para cheerleader itu di komandani Youchun, atau lengkapnya Park Youchun, anaknye Appa Kangin, tuan tanah dari Kampung Menteng. Dijamin, Appa-eomma Youchun pasti nggak tau kalau anak mereka hari ini ganti kelamin. Karena kalo tau, pasti si Youchun udah dipermak jadi semur!

Di belakang Youchun tampak Daesung, Seungri, Taeyang, Chaneyol, dan -ini yang membuat mangapnya Donghyun semakin lebar- Hyunseong, Don, Minwoo, Jeongmin, dan Wooyoung... Lima pemain cadangannya!

Dan kelimanya mengirimkan salam "Cup! Cup! Aaaaah...!" untuk kapten tim mereka yang tampangnya kayak orang yang baru ngeliat setan.

"Hai, Sagaaaa!" teriak Jeongmin, menyapa sobat kentalnya dengan gaya centil.

"Siapa lo?! Gue nggak kenal! Jangan sembarangan panggil-panggil ya! Gue gampar lo ntar!" bentak Sagara langsung.

Yang mendengar ocehan Sagara langsung tertawa. Apalagi begitu Jeongmin mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lalu buang muka sambil cemberut.

"Dasar cowok zahat!"

Kesepuluh cheerleader gadungan itu melangkah pasti dan penuh percaya diri.

Tidak risi meskipun kaus you can see mereka ekstraketat dan roknya ekstramini.

(cowok sih, ya?!)

Dengan centil mereka mengibas-ngibaskan pom-pom ditangan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata yang dihiasi bulu mata palsu superlentik. Bibir mereka yang merah menyala begitu merekah, sibuk mengirimkan salam cium jauh untuk para penonton yang terus mengikuti mereka dengan tatapan mata lekat, suitan, gelak tawa terbahak, juga tepuk tangan.

Mereka memakai wig panjang dan berwarna-warni -ada yang hitam, pirang, ada juga yang cokelat- yang diayunkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Wig yang dipakai Youchun dan Daesung malah berwarna hitam legam. Terus lembut, lagi...mirip rambut model-model iklan sampo. Makanya, mereka semangat banget goyang-goyang kepala.

Sampai cewek-cewek yang melihat jadi pada iri.

"Rambutnya mau dong!" jerit seorang cewek yang desak-desakan di pagar, sambil menjulurkan tangan, berusaha memegang rambut hitam kemilaunya Daesung.

"Zangan pegang-pegang dong, ih!" Daesung menepuk tangan mereka. "Emangnya kita apaan?"

Tapi ada juga yang bondol. Chaneyol. Belum lama ini cowok itu mencukur botak rambutnya, dan sekarang rambutnya baru tumbuh sekitar dua mili. Ngejegrik mirip duri landak dan terpaksa dibiarkan begitu. Wig tidak bisa dipasang dan dia ogah dipakaikan hairnet. Tapi dengan begitu, Chaneyol tetap pede. Cukup imut dan seksi meskipun kepalanya bondol.

Yang membuat penonton histeris dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ternyata bukan hanya busana mereka yang nyaris pas-pasan. Soalnya, para cheerleader itu memakai makeup menor dan wig yang indah tergerai, tapi atribut kecowokan mereka masih lengkap melekat. Ada yang kumisan tipis, ada yang jenggotan, ada juga yang bercambang. Don, si penggemar berat Charles Bronson, malah membiarkan brewoknya yang mulai tumbuh melingkar sepanjang dagu dan pipi tidak di cukur.

Dan begitu mereka angkat tangan untuk membalas lambaian para penonton, maka seketika tampaklah bulu ketiak yang... amboooiiiii... lebat nian! Jangan dibayangi baunya deh. Dijamin bisa membuat orang yang koma lansung "lewat"!

Gemuruh tawa, jeritan, sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan penonton membuat gedung GOR serasa akan runtuh. Para suporter SMU Shinki yang masih berkerumunan di luar dan menunggu janji pengumuman misterius itu jadi tercengang. Jangankan mereka, orang-orang yang lewat saja sampai pada bingung, serentak berhenti lalu menatap gedung GOR dengan kening terlipat. Spanduk di luar gedung sih bertuliskan "Kompetisi Basket Tingkat SMU se-DKI". Tapi kalau mendengar suara histeris dari dalam, jangan-jangan Westlife lagi konser nih!

Serentak para suporter SMU Shinki berdiri, buru-buru mengembalikan amplop yang sudah mereka terima, lalu terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam gedung. Penasaran!

Segala macam bujukan Junsu dan Ahra sudah tidak mempan lagi. Bahkan waktu dua cewek itu bersikeras tidak mau menerima amplop, para suporter langsung melemparkan amplop-amplop itu begitu saja ke tanah. Di dalam, mereka celingukan bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang telah menyebabkan suasana jadi ingar-bingar seperti ini.

Baru setelah mereka dengan paksa dan susah payah menyeruak di anatara kerumunan manusia yang berdesak-desakan dan berhasil sampai di pagar pemisah -sebagian malah nekat melompati pagar dan lari bergabung dengan tim basket dan suporter lain- mereka tahu apa penyebabnya.

Dan mereka -asli!- sama shocknya saat menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Amber, salah satu suporter SMU Shinki, serentak menutup muka lalu mengintip dari sela-sela jari. "Itu bener-bener cheerleader sekolah kita? Ya ampun! Besok gue pindah deh! Cari sekolah laen!"

L, yang ngakunya lahir dan gede di Jakarta tapi aksen Jawa-nya sama medoknya dengan kaum urban yang baru turun dari Gambir, geleng-geleng kepala.

"Edaaan! Edan! Bener-bener nggilani! Jijik aku!"

Sementara Minong, yang punya nama lengkap Lee Minho dan shalatnya nggak pernah bolong, ngelus-ngelus dada dengan roman khawatir.

"Astagfirullahalaziiim. Inilah salah satu tanda-tanda mau kiamat!"

Tak peduli dengan ekspresi shock teman-teman yang lain, kesepuluh cowok cheerleader itu tetap melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Dan mungkin inilah cheerleader yang penampilannya memakan waktu paling lama. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit, tapi mereka masih di pinggir lapangan karena para penonton yang begitu terpesona membuat langkah mereka jadi tersendat. Sepanjang jalan, mereka digoda, dipegang-pegang, dicolek-colek, ditarik-tarik.

Malah ada penonton cowok yang berteriak nyaring **,** _ **"HEI KAMUUU! ITU LHO, YANG MANIS! SINI DEH!"**_

Meskipun cowok itu jelas-jelas berteriak "yang manis", yang keluar dari barisan malah Seungri. Sambil menggembungkan otot-otot lengannya menyaingi Choo Sung Hoon,

Seungri mendekati cowok itu.

"Apa lo manggil-manggil gue? Gue tau kalo gue manis! Tapi sori aja ya! Gue nggak murahan!"

Yang ada di situ kontan ketawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sementara mereka-mereka yang duduk di tempat jauh nggak mengerti kenapa teman-teman yang lain tertawa geli. Mereka semakin menjulurkan leher panjang-panjang, penasaran ingin tahu.

Seorang penonton lain ganti berteriak _ **, "HAI! SAYANG YANG JENGGOTAN!**_

 _ **KAMU NAMANYA SIAPA? SARANG YA?"**_

Sementara itu seorang cowok mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mencolek-colek Taeyang.

"Kamu imut, ih! Bikin gemes deh!"

"Masa siiih? Bisa aja deh kamu!" jawab Taeyang sambil balas mencolek cowok itu sampai cowok itu terjengkang dan terkapar di lantai. Penonton yang bisa melihat kejadian itu lagi-lagi tertawa riuh.

Penonton semakin menatap penuh perhatian saat tubuh-tubuh berotot tapi dibalut busana seksi telah itu ada di tengah lapangan dan membentuk formasi dua garis lurus. Perlahan intro musik terdengar, kemudian mengalunlah dengan suara keras...

lagu Gee Gee Gee Gee!

Seisi GOR kontan terperangah. Namun sedetik kemudian meledaklah suara tawa yang diikuti gemuruh tepuk tangan. Apalagi setelah menyaksikan aksi kesepuluh cowok edan itu.

Berbeda dengan cheerleader yang sudah umum -meloncat-loncat dan membentuk formasi piramida- gerakan cheerleader SMU Shinki ini agak-agak erotis. Meliuk- liuk ke sana kemari.

Gerakan dinamis seperti meloncat-loncat sambil menggerakkan pompom malah tidak ada sama sekali. Mmereka justru menampilkan gerak aduhai tari-tari tradisional. Jaipong, Ronggeng, Pendet dan beberapa gerakan lain yang sepertinya hasil ciptaan sendiri. Soalnya hot banget sih gerakannya. Sudah begitu, mereka mengajak penonton ikutan joget, lagi!

Jadilah pagi itu suasana GOR gegap gempita. Riuh oleh suara tawa, denting batu di botol minuman, peluit, juga terompet. Suasana juga tambah hidup karena hampir semua penonton ikut berjoget, dengan gaya mereka sendiri-sendiri atau tanpa malu-malu mengikuti semua gerakan kesepuluh cowok di tengah lapangan itu.

Beberapa pengunjung umum yang masuk karena tertarik oleh kehebohan itu, Cuma bisa berdiri bingung. Kok nggak matching, gitu. Kompetisi basket featuring joget india. Tapi beberapa dari mereka akhirnya ikut larut juga.

Dan begitu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai mengalun semakin pelan dan akhirnya hilang dari pendengaran, tanda selesainya penampilan cheerleader dari SMU Shinki, penonton memberikan aplus yang sangat meriah. Tepuk tangan membahana ditingkahi bunyi suitan, lengking peluit, dan tiupan terompet. Malah banyak yang sambil loncat-loncat!

Dan yang bikin lebih tercengang lagi, penonton minta penampilan mereka di ulang.

"LAGI! LAGI! LAGI! LAGI!" Gelombang teriakan semakin lama semakin bergemuruh. Panitia jadi kebingungan. Masalahnya, jadwal hari ini padat sekali.

Begitu babak penyisihan selesai sore ini, mereka harus segera memasang panggung untuk acara Festival Teater nanti malam.

Setelah diberi janji-janji surga bahwa cheerleader SMU Shinki akan tampil lagi setelah game kedua, barulah penonton tenang dan mau duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing. Padahal rencana panitia sih, selepas SMU Shinki bertanding nanti, seluruh tim basket, cheerleader, sekalian suporter kalau bisa, di harap segera cabut. Cukup kapten dan pelatih yang tinggal untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi kawuan mereka di babak penyisihan minggu depan. Itu kalau mereka menang. Kalau kalah ya silahkan langsung go away saja. Daripada terjadi hura-hura.

Dan ternyata terjadi keajaiban lain. Suporter dari dua SMU lain, yang timnya baru akan turun di pertandingan berikutnya, yang tadinya cuma sekedar menonton dan memilih netral karena tim sekolahnya belum turun, kontan menjadi pendukung SMU Shinki.

Tiba-Tiba saja posisi SMU Shinki jadi di atas angin. Dengan jumlah suporter yang hampir 70% dari seluruh penonton yang hadir, sorak-sorai mereka benar- benar menusuk kuping, membuat semangat para pemain kontan melejit.

Apalagi ditambah berondongan suporter dari sekolah mereka sendiri, yang langsung menyeruak masuk seperti laron keluar sarang begitu penonton histeris pertama kali tadi. Tim basket SMU Shinki kini jadi tercengang, padahal mereka tadi sempet ngenes banget waktu ngeliat jumlah suporter yang seperti tebaran pasir di pantai saking sedikitnya.

Lima pasang mata, milik Donghyun dan keempat temannya, menatap bercahaya. Tidak yakin dengan besarnya dukungan yang diberikan untuk mereka, dan masih tidak percaya gimana ini bisa terjadi.

Para cheerleader itu lalu lari ke pinggir lapangan, ke tempat tim dan sebagaian suporter mereka berkumpul.

"Good luck!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan, begitu kelima pemain SMU Shinki turun.

Yang membuat penonton lagi-lagi jadi ketawa, cowok-cowok menor itu ribet banget waktu mau ganti baju. Ganti-gantian ditutupi pakai sarung batik rapat-rapat.

"Biar nggak ada yang ngeliat," begitu alasan mereka. Tapi begitu keluar dari sarung, eh, malah nggak pakai baju!

Seungri malah sempat membuat permainan jadi tertunda, gara-gara Daesung sudah menurunkan sarung padahal Seungri baru mau memakai kaus. Kontan tu cowok menutupi dadanya yang bidang dan berotot dengan telapak tangan.

"Aduuuh... Ikke kan belooom. Jadi kelihatan deh dada ikke! Dasar cowok kurang azar!"

Dan... Dig! Daesung dapet bogem mentah. Meskipun itu cuma bercanda, tapi tak urung penonton jadi ketawa terpingkal-pingkal. Alhasil, Donghyun dan Pak Sooman kena tegur panitia.

Mau main basket apa ngelawak? gitu katanya.

"Eh! Ude! Ude!" seru Youchun. Cowok itu jadi nggak enak juga. Dia menengok kiri-kanan. "Joongie! Paya! tolong dong!"

Jaejoong dan Heechul, yang sudah complain sampai frustasi kalau namanya "Heechul" bukannya "Paya", buru-buru menghampiri. Mereka membantu Youchun membereskan semua perlengkapan yang berserakan di tempat para cheerleader cowok ganti baju.

"Chun, makasih ya?" Jaejoong ingin sekali memeluk Youchun. Cowok itu meringis.

"Pegimane? Oke, pan?"

"Oke banget! Canggih! Hebat! Heboh! Brilian!" Jaejoong melontarkan berjuta pujian.

"Tapi elo kok nggak mau ngasih tau gue sih? Gue dari depresi sampai akhirnya jadi pasrah, tau nggak?"

"Sori deh, Joongie, kalo gue nutup-nutupin. Abis takutnye kagak jadi. Jadi gue pikir, daripade ude ngomong tapi ntarnye malah batal, mendingan elo, Dapi, terus juge nyang laen, gue kasih surprais. Pegimane? surprais kagak?"

"Waaah, surprise banget, Chun! Bener! Sumpah disamber gledek! Elo emang bener-bener oks banget!"

Youchun tertawa sumringah. Kemudian mereka buru-buru duduk bergabung dengan yang lain, karena permainan sudah mulai panas.

Donghyun, Sagara, Jongin, Minhyuk, juga Yunho, kini tampak rileks. Mereka bisa mengembangkan permainan dengan baik. Padahal tadi mereka berangkat dalam suasana yang kurang menyenangkan. Sepi dan dicuekin.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **;;;**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Dengan kondisi permainan yang tak berimbang -santai dan menyenangkan bagi SMU Shinki tapi "Iiih, jijik!" bagi SMU Trisula- dengan mudah SMU Shinki mengakhiri pertandingan dengan kemenangan mutlak.

Di akhir permainan, penonton memberikan aplus yang sangat meriah. Mereka berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan, bersorak, juga bersuit-suit. Suporter SMU Shinki yang jumlahnya sebenarnya tidak begitu banyak, malah pada loncat-loncat. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa menang. Begitu keluar lapangan, Donghyun langsung mendekati Youchun.

"Thanks banget ya, Chun," katanya sambil meraih tangan Youchun dan menggenggamnya kuat. "Kalo nggak ada elo, gue nggak tau deh gimana jadinya."

"Yo'i, pren! Kagak usye dipikirin dah. Eni pan demi sekole!"

"Apapun alasan elo... thanks banget!"

Keempat anak buah Donghyun langsung mengikuti jejak sang kapten. Mereka merangkul Youchun dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Cuma Sagara yang terima kasihnya pakai embel-embel.

"Kalo sampe sohib gue jadi bencong beneran...gue bunuh lo!"

Youchun kontan nyengir kuda.

Tak kurang Pak Sooman, guru yang paling akrab dengan hampir semua murid dan disukai karena humornya, ikut mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong...," sambungnya, "jangan-jangan itu kamu ya, yang Bapak liat malam-malam berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah?"

"Bukan, Pak! Itu saya!" sambar Wooyoung. Membuat semua tertawa geli.

Setelah itu mereka membereskan semua perlengkapan dan mundur ke tribun penonton untuk menyaksikan pertandingan berikutnya: SMU Mahatma vs SMU Gabriel.

Pemenang pertandingan ini akan menjadi lawan mereka di pertandingan minggu depan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menyaksikan pertandingan sampai selesai karena panitia meminta mereka pulang demi alasan keamanan. Cuma Pak Sooman dan Donghyun yang akan tinggal.

"Elo-elo pada bikin stres, tau nggak? Nongol pas udah mepet waktu!" kata Jaejoong sambil membereskan semua perlengkapan cheerleader, dibantu Heechul dan Keke.

"Jangan salah. Kami udah dateng dari jam tujuh kurang," jawab Daesung. "Waktu Sagara telepon tadi, kami udah di sini."

"Oh ya?" semuanya menoleh bersamaan.

"He-eh! Emang lo kira kami berangkat begini dari rumah? Gila aja! Bisa semaput ibu gue!"

Taeyang ketawa.

"Waktu bawa barang ini aja, ibu gue nanyanya sampai detail banget. Gue bilang aja buat di sumbanganin."

"Terus makeup-nya?" tanya Heechul. "Kok bisa lumayan bagus?"

Giliran di tanya begitu, semua cowok cheerleader itu pada nyengir sambil serentak menunjuk Hyunseong. Donghyun tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kacau! Kacau! Lo kenapa nggak bilang kalo bisa nyalon? Tau gitu gue nggak bakalan mau tidur sekasur sama elo waktu nginep di rumah Saga!"

Hyunseong ketawa ngakak, lalu mengedipkan mata.

"Elo tau nggak, Niel? Elo waktu tidur maniiis banget deh!"

Semua kontan ketawa ramai. Donghyun langsung berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Bajigur! Apa lo bilang? Coba ngomong sekali lagi!"

Hyunseong makin ngakak.

"Ck ck ck ck! Ternyata Donghyun seksi, ih! Menggoda iman!"

Donghyun melompat dan langsung mencekik Hyunseong.

"Elo apain gue!? Cepet ngaku! Elo apain gue!?" serunya, membuat semua semakin ketawa geli, juga para suporter SMU Mahatma yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Sewaktu Donghyun sibuk nyekek Hyunseong, tiba-tiba di peluk Jeongmin dan Minwoo di kiri-kanan, dan... "Cup! Cup!" dua kecupan mendarat di dua pipinya, meninggalkan dua cekatan bibir yang merah menyala.

"Aah! Puih! Puih!" Donghyun mencelat dan langsung ngibrit jauh-jauh sambil mengusap-usap pipi.

Begitu korban mereka kabur, Jeongmin, Minwoo, dan Hyunseong menengok kiri-kanan, mencari sasaran baru. Dan mata mereka hinggap di Yunho.

Jaejoong terperangah karena tiba-tiba dua lengan memeluknya dari belakang, begitu erat dan perlahan menariknya mundur ke sudut saat Jeongmin, Minwoo, dan Hyunseong bergerak maju.

"Yunho, curang loe ngumpet di belakang cewek!" seru Jeongmin.

Yunho tertawa. Begitu dekat ke tengkuk Jaejoong, hingga hangat napasnya menyapu kulit. Dan saat Jeongmin, Minwoo, dan Hyunseong merangsek maju, Yunho semakin menenggelamkan Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu menyebabkan jantung cewek yang dipeluknya jadi deg-degan.

Jaejoong mengeluh dalam hati. Kayak begini nih yang bikin gue cepet mati!

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Usaha pemboikotan itu gagal. Junsu dan Ahra malah di caci maki anak SMU Shinki, terutama yang batal nonton dan cuma bisa mendengarkan ceritanya.

Apalagi semua yang nonton ngomongnya sama persis seperti bunyi pengumuman misterius itu.

"Wah, pokoknya rugi banget banget deh lo! Pokoknya, barang siapa yang nggak nonton kemaren bener-bener rugi! Gi! Gi! Gi! Bener-bener nyesel seumur hidup!

Dup! Dup! Dup!"

Dan di mana-mana anak-anak pada cecakakan tiap kali kejadian itu diceritakan ulang. Yang tidak nonton agak susah mau percaya, wong Youchun, Taeyang, Seungri, Daesung dan semua nama yang katanya jadi cheerleader itu cowok tulen. Nggak ada lembut-lembutnya sedikit pun. Apalagi Seungri, yang gelembung otot di kedua lengannya hampir menyaingi punuk unta.

Susah membayangkan mereka memakai rok mini, kaus you can see ketat, wig panjang, lipstick, eyeshadow, anting-anting, jepit rambut dan segala macam pernak-pernik cewek lainnya.

Junsu dan Ahra benar-benar berang. Pasalnya, mereka sudah ngabisin duit jutaan dan hasilnya malah gagal total. Apalagi juga mereka kena amuk cewek-cewek cheerleader gara-gara tim basket sekolah kini tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi.

SMU Shinki kini punya kelompok cheerleader sendiri. Dwifungsi malah, bisa jadi pemain cadangan juga. Sudah begitu tidak perlu di jaga, lagi! Soalnya mereka bisa melawan kalau ada cowok yang berani iseng.

Dan ternyata, nama SMU Shinki sekarang ngetop banget di SMU Mahatma. Jadi bahan omongan gara-gara cheerleader-nya yang heboh dan ciamik pula itu. Dan banyak yang udah nggak sabar menunggu sampai hari minggu nanti untuk bisa menyaksikan penampilan mereka lagi.

"Cheerleader-nya elo lagi, Chun!" kata Donghae.

Youchun kontan ketawa.

"Pasti entu dah! Terangin, Pan!" perintahnya ke Minwoo.

"Oke!" jawab Minwoo, lalu memandang berkeliling. "Jadi gini. Untuk hari minggu besok rencananya kita mau menampilkan tarian striptease!"

 **"APAAA!?"** semuanya langsung kaget.

"Gila lo!" seru Jaejoong.

"Tau nih!" kata Sungjae. "kalo gue sih daripada nonton striptease cowok, mendingan

striptease monyet! Udah ketauan!"

"Iya! Iya!" semuanya ngakak.

"Tenang! Tenang! Jangan shock dulu!" kata Minwoo buru-buru. "Striptease di sini maksudnya, kita nanti pake kostum strip-strip. Gitu lho."

"Oooo," semuanya kontan nyengir. "Kirain striptease yang kayak Demi Moore," kata Jaejoong.

"Waaah, kalo itu mesti izin kepolisian dulu. Gue sih mau aja," jawab Minwoo sambil meringis.

Jadi berdasarkan informasi itu, tim basket SMU Shinki tidak perlu pusing lagi soal suporter.

"Silakan kalo mau diboikot lagi!" kata Donghyun waktu ketemu Junsu di ruang OSIS.

"Tapi kayaknya elo perlu ngeluarin satu juta untuk satu kepala!"

Junsu cuma diam. Dia tahu, kali ini dia betul-betul kalah!

PANSUS langsung mengadakan rapat lagi. Sekarang giliran Heechul yang ketiban bencana. Sohib Jaejoong dan satu-satunya cewek yang emang dekat dengan Jaejoong itu punya bisnis keripik singkong pedas yang udah kesohor di seantero sekolah.

Renyah, gurih, dan hot (pedas, maksudnya)!

"Apa!?" seru Heechul. Dia terpana waktu Kristal, jubir Pansus, membacakan memo hasil rapat kemarin, yang menyatakan bahwa Heechul sudah tidak boleh lagi naro dagangan di kantin dan koprasi.

"Nggak usah macem-macem deh. Itu nggak lucu buat bercanda, tau nggak?"

"Siapa bilang ini bercanda?" balas Kristal ketus.

"Terus, kenapa gue yang kena sih? Yang pacaran sama Yunho kan Jaejoong."

"Tapi kan elo sohibnya Jaejoong!"

"Biarpun gue sohibnya Jaejoong, emangnya Yunho dibagi ke gue juga? Yang bener aja deh!"

"Terserah apa kata lo! Yang jelas, ini serius!"

"Terus gue mesti bilang apa ke nyokap gue?"

"Oh! Elo nggak perlu bilang ke nyokap lo, Chulie. Lo cukup bilang ke Jaejoong!" tandas Kristal enteng, lalu berbalik pergi.

Heechul geleng kepala, tidak bisa mengerti. Tapi dia juga tahu, ini bukan main-main.

Dan benar sja. Waktu dia bertanya ke Bu Enhyuk, pengelola koperasi, Bu Enhyuk bilang dia udah nggak bisa menjual keripik singkong pedas punya Heechul di situ lagi. Mulai besok!

Gila, kan?

Heechul tidak mau bertanya ke kantin. Kalau koperasi yang di bawah kendali sekolah saja bisa diacak-acak -meskipun Heechul yakin pihak sekolah pasti tidak tahu-menahu soal ini- apalagi kantin.

Terpaksa dia mesti ngasih tahu Jaejoong!

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Heechul langsung ke sana kemari mencari sohibnya itu, diiringi tatapan puas para anggota Pansus yang memang bertebaran di sana-sini.

Mereka puas karena ternyata awal ancaman mereka berjalan sesuai dengan yang mereka kehendaki.

Setengah mati Heechul mencari Jaejoong. Memeriksa setiap sudut kompleks sekolah yang sangat luas. Sejak Jaejoong punya pacar, mereka jarang bersama-sama lagi. Jarang banget malah, karena Yunho melekat seperti lintah!

Akhirnya Heechul menarik napas lega. Setelah kedua kakinya nyaris kecengklak, pasangan yang nyaris tak terpisahkan itu dia temukan juga di lab biologi. Heechul tidak tahu siapa yang mereka cari di situ. Yang pasti sih temannya Yunho, karena Heechul lihat Jaejoong cuma duduk anteng dan diam di sebelah cowok itu.

"Jaejoong!" panggil Heechul sambil bergegas masuk. Jaejoong menoleh, juga Yunho dan temannya yang lagi membicarakan sesuatu. "Gue mau ngomong sama elo. Penting!" Heechul menyambar tangan Jaejoong lalu menariknya keluar. "Bentar ya, Yun," katanya ke Yunho. "Gue pinjem sohib gue sebentar!" Sengaja dia bilang "sohib gue", biar Yunho sadar bahwa dia sudah merampas satu-satunya sahabat yang dimiliki Heechul!

"Apaan?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka sudah di luar lab.

"Gue udah nggak boleh naro keripik lagi. Nggak di kantin, nggak di koperasi."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya karena elo pacaran sama Yunho!"

"Hah?" Jaejoong terperangah. "Gimana sih? Gue nggak ngerti?"

"Lo kira gue ngerti? Tapi abis mereka ngomong begitu, gue langsung tanya Bu Enhyuk. Bu Enhyuk bilang itu bener!"

"Mereka siapa? Junsu, Ahra, sama yang laen-laennya itu?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Bingung sekaligus tidak menyangka.

"Kalo elo cuekin aja, gimana?"

"Gimana mau dicuekin? Itu kan udah ada jatahnya. Mau pake berapa nampan. Nah, kalo nampan gue nggak dikeluarin, gimana? Masa keripiknya mau gue taro begitu aja di atas kaca?"

Jaejoong diam lagi. Dia benar-benar nggak nyangka kenapa bisa pada tega begitu.

"Mulai kapan?"

"Besok."

"Besok!" Jaejoong terpekik. "Gila!"

"Kalo nggak gila, gue nggak nyariin elo, Joongie. Gimana?"

"Ntar deh. Gue kasih tau Yunho dulu."

Heechul langsung melirik ke dalam lab dan mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Elo nggak bisa ya, sedetiiik aja nggak nempel ke Yunho?"

"Bukan gue yang nempel, tau! Dia tuh!" Jaejoong langsung protes keras.

"Ya udah deh. Gue nyari elo cuma mau ngasih tau itu. Gue duluan ya."

"Chulie, sori banget ya?" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Heechul sesaat sebelum sahabatnya itu pergi. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Gara-gara dia, Heechul jadi ikut tertimpa masalah.

"Iya. Nggak apa-apa kok. Emang mereka itu pada nggak becus ngaca! Yuk, ah.

Gue duluan. Dah!"

Setelah Heechul pergi, Jaejoong menarik napas panjang-panjang. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu lagi, karena dia tahu persis besarnya peranan keripik singkong pedas itu bagi keluarga Heechul.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Yunho sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Oh, itu. Balik yuk, Yun?"

"Ini gue nyusul elo karena mau gue ajak balik. Ada apa sih? Kok tampang lo jadi kusut?"

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang dulu.

"Heechul, Yun."

"Kenapa Heechul?"

"Dia udah nggak boleh naro keripik lagi di kantin sama koperasi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita!"

"APA!?" Yunho terperangah.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Meskipun tahu ancaman itu bukan bercanda, Heechul masih berharap itu cuma gertak sambal. Tapi ternyata, begitu besoknya dia ke koperasi, tiga nampan yang jadi jatahnya selama ini telah ditempati dagangan lain. Bolu kukus, panada, dan donat kacang. Heechul tidak tahu muncul dari mana kue-kue itu, karena Bu Enhyuk tutup mulut. Heechul jelas jadi kebingungan. Masalahnya, bahan mentah komoditi ekspor andalan keluarganya itu sudah dibeli. Dan hari minggu besok, seperti biasa mereja akan kerja keras dari pagi sampai malam. Satu keluarga. Heechul, bapak-ibunya, kakaknya, juga dua adiknya.

Coba, gimana Heechul mau ngasih tau keluarganya bahwa sementara ini dia tidak bisa nitip keripik karena ada sekelompok cewek yang iri dan tidak bisa terima Jaejoong jadian sama Yunho? Kan konyol!

Lunglai, Heechul pun balik badan, kemudian berjalan lesu ke kelas Jaejoong. Dia harus memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa ancaman Junsu cs ternyata nggak main-main.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Pagi ini Jaejoong terduduk muram di teras. Semalaman dia terus berpikir, mencari jalan gimana caranya menolong Heechul. Tapi sampai pagi ini belum juga ketemu.

Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Semalam Heechul menelepon dan ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong mendengar sahabatnya itu menangis. Padahal selama ini Heechul selalu enjoy, santai, dan tenang. Kalau dia sudah sampai putus asa begitu, berarti ini memang sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Begitu seriusnya Jaejoong larut dalam lamunan, begitu dalamnya kepalanya menunduk, hingga deru mesin mobil Yunho pun terabaikan. Bahkan setelah cowok itu berdiri di sebelahnya, Jaejoong masih belum sadar juga.

"Jaejoong," setengah membungkuk Yunho memanggilnya. Jaejoong tetap nggak ngeh.

"Jaejoong!" cowok itu mengulang. Masih juga Jaejoong tak mendengar. Akhirnya Yunho menepuk pundak cewek itu. Tepukan pelan, tapi Jaejoong kaget bagaikan ada petasan yang meledak di hadapannya.

"Elooo... bikin gue kaget aja! Kapan datengnya sih?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada.

"Elo yang ngelamunnya kelewat serius. Apa apa sih?"

Jaejoong menatap cowok yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya itu. Jaejoong bingung.

Cerita, jangan, cerita, jangan. Tapi sebenarnya dia harus cerita, karena memang cowok inilah sumber masalahnya.

"Ng... gini, Yun. Gue mau ngomong soal..."

"Heechul?" potong Yunho.

"Kok tau?" Dua alis Jaejoong menyatu.

Yunho menarik napas.

"Jelas taulah. Gue nggak secuek yang elo kira, Joongie."

"Jadi?"

"Suruh aja Heechul besok bawa keripiknya. Tapi elo tungguin dia, terus masukin keripiknya ke mobil gue. Di kursi belakang ya."

"Terus?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Kerjain apa yang gue minta." Yunho menatapnya lurus. Jaejoong langsung diam.

Kenapa gue bisa sampe lupa kalo cowok ini nggak suka banyak cerita ya? gerutu

Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho berdiri.

"Berangkat yuk?" ajaknya. "Udah jam setengah tujuh nih!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Besoknya, setelah memarkir mobil di dekat pagar sekolah, Yunho menyerahkan kunci ke Jaejoong. Cowok itu pergi ke kelas duluan.

Tak lama Jaejoong menunggu, kemudian Heechul datang. Jaejoong buru-buru menyambut sahabtnya itu, membantu menurunkan kantong-kantong plastik dari bajaj.

"Kenapa Yunho yang bawa, Joongie?" tanya Heechul, mengekor langkah Jaejoong ke tempat mobil Yunho diparkir.

"Gue juga nggak ngerti. Dia orangnya gak banyak omong. Tadi udah gue tanya, tapi dia nggak mau ngasih tau!"

"Elo kok bisa jadian sama dia sih? Gue bingung. Lagian elo juga nggak pernah cerita apa-apa ke gue. Elo tuh sebenernya pacaran beneran apa bohongan sih?"

Jaejoong kontan beku di tempat. Susah payah dia berusaha menenangkan diri. Kenapa Heechul ngomong begitu? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya.

"Aneh aja. Biasanya kan elo selalu cerita ke gue. Tapi kok ini nggak. Tiba-tiba aja elo jadian sama Yunho. Semuanya kaget. Termasuk gue!"

Jaejoong diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin cerita banyak. Tapi Yunho sudah menegaskan bahwa ini cuma rahasia mereka berdua. Cuma mereka!

Dia menoleh waktu di dengarnya Heechul menarik napas.

"Gue nggak peduli ini semua mau dibawa ke mana," ujar Heechul sambil menatap dagangannya yang menumpuk di jok belakang mobil Yunho. "Abis gue bingung.

Nyokap terus nanya-nanya, kenapa keripiknya nggak dibawa-bawa juga. Ntar keburu nggak enak. Gue bilang aja, kantin sama ruangan koperasinya lagi direnovasi. Jadi kantin yang sekarang kantin darurat. Serba berantakan."

"Iya. Bilang gitu aja. Nggak usah bikin nyokap lo bingung. Udah?" tanya Jaejoong.

Heechul mengangguk. Jaejoong menutup pintu belakang lalu menguncinya. Setelah memeriksa dua pintu yang lain, ia mengajak Heechul ke kelas.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Dua hari kemudian, Yunho memberikan sehelai amplop.

"Tolong kasih Heechul, Joongie. Bilang sama dia, gue minta maaf."

"Keripiknya nggak elo buang kan, Yun?"

"Jelas nggaklah. Dosa, buang-buang makanan. Lagi pula kalo dibuang mana bisa jadi duit? Dan..." tiba-tiba muka Yunho berubah serius. Badannya bergeser lebih dekat dan volume suaranya mengecil. "Joongie, nanti elo temuin Junsu. Bilang lo mau ngasih tau semuanya hari sabtu nanti. Pulang sekolah."

"Apa!?" Jaejoong terperangah. Dia hampir berteriak tadi. "Tapi kita kan belom ngarang cerita yang komplet? Gue juga udah agak-agak lupa. Abis, kelamaan sih. Jangan sabtu deh ya?"

Yunho menatapnya. Lurus ke manik mata, membuat Jaejoong langsung tersadar. "Oke deh!" Dia mengangguk patuh.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Cewek begini yang dia suka. Cepat mengerti kalau dia nggak suka banyak omong, apalagi cerita.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong bingung, kuatir, dan cemas sama gagasan Yunho itu. Tapi dia takut bertanya, apalagi ngasih usul. Dia cuma bisa pasrah.

Hari yang disepakati tiba. Semua anggota Pansus sudah berkumpul satu jam lebih awal di sekretariat PMR. Dari pagi mereka memang sudah tak sabar. Ingin cepat- cepat menekan Jaejoong supaya menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Mereka tetap yakin, ada something wrong di balik jadiannya Jaejoong sama Yunho. Jam tiga tepat, pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Junsu dengan suara berwibawa. Pintu terbuka. Tapi yang muncul bukan Jaejoong, melainkan... Yunho!

Seketika ruangan jadi senyap begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Cewek-cewek itu jadi tegang dan saling pandang saat tubuh jangkung Yunho melangkah masuk dengan tenang dan sepasang mata dinginnya menyapu seisi ruangan. Menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Di mana gue mesti duduk?" tanya Yunho.

"Ng... ng... terserah elo! Terserah elo!" jawab Junsu gugup.

Yunho menarik satu kursi tepat di hadapan cewek-cewek itu, lalu duduk diam.

Menunggu. Ketenangannya, juga sepasang mata dinginnya yang menyorot tajam, membuat para cewek anggota Pansus yang tadinya telah siap dengan daftar panjang berisi pertanyaan, kontan jadi ngeri mau buka mulut. Yunho berdecak kesal.

"Jadi elo nyuruh gue dateng cuma buat duduk diem begini?"

"Gue nyuruh Jaejoong yang dateng kok," jawab Junsu hati-hati.

"Dia udah gue anter pulang!" tandas Yunho.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, menjulangkan tubuh jangkungnya, dan melangkah mendekati cewek-cewek Pansus yang duduk berdekatan. Kemudian Yunho menatap mereka satu per satu dengan jeda beberapa detik namun sanggup membuat keberanian mereka seketita menguap, nyaris tanpa sisa.

"Denger ya! Ini pertama kalinya gue ngomong, dan nggak akan ada yang kedua kali!" Yunho mendekat, membuat para anggota Pansus jadi semakin ngeri. "Gue yang suka sama Jaejoong! Gue yang tetep ngotot, maksa untuk duduk semeja meskipun dia udah bilang itu kursi Minho!" cewek-cewek Pansus langsung gelagapan. "Jadi elo-elo tuh pada salah kalo selalu ngedesak Jaejoong. Seharusnya elo semua minta penjelasan ke gue! Meskipun sebenernya itu hak gue, hak Jaejoong, hak kami berdua untuk nggak ngomong apa-apa! Jelas!"

Yang lain rata-rata ngeri mau ngejawab. Tapi Junsu dan Ahra, yang sudah terlanjur ngeluarin duit banyak, jelas nggak akan nyerah begitu saja. Mereka harus tahu yang sebenarnya!

"Emang apanya Jaejoong sih yang bikin lo tertarik?" tanya Junsu, saking tidak bisa menahan rasa irinya. Seketika mata dingin Yunho menyambarnya.

"Apa harus gue jawab?"

"Yaaah...," Junsu kelihatan agak malu, "iya."

Yunho menatap lurus ke arah Junsu. Beberapa detik dia cuma begitu. Diam dan menatap Junsu tajam. Membuat suasana jadi mencekam dan anggota Pansus yang tidak seberani Junsu sudah ingin cepat-cepat lari keluar.

"Karena Jaejoong nggak suka sama gue!" tiba-tiba Yunho berkata.

Cewek-cewek Pansus kontan pada bengong.

"Ng... maksud lo?" kali ini Ahra bertanya. Dia menatap Yunho sampai nyureng saking bingungnya.

"Maksud gue...," Yunho langsung beralih ke Ahra yang duduk di sebelah Junsu,"yang menarik dari Jaejoong adalah... karena dia nyuekin gue!"

Cewek-cewek Pansus saling pandang. Tak menyangka sama sekali dengan jawaban Yunho itu, karena mereka sudah amat yakin bahwa jawaban Yunho pasti menyangkut soal fisik. Habis apa lagi? Ketertarikan pertama antara cowok-cewek kan selalu dari situ awalnya. Baru setelah itu muncul alasan-alasan klise. Baiklah, perhatianlah, sabarlah, pengertianlah.

Makanya mereka sudah siap dengan seribu celaan. Jaejoong itukan melarat, kere.

Makanya badannya imut, soalnya kurang gizi! Kalau ada pesta suka nggak mau ikutan karena emang nggak level. Bajunya juga jarang yang ngikutin mode. Dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain! Semuanya udah siap dilontarkan karena dari semula mereka sudah yakin, Yunho suka Jaejoong dari segi fisik.

Makanya mereka benar-benar nggak nyangka kalau jawaban Yunho ternyata melenceng jauh.

"Jaejoong emang cuek kok. Bukan sama elo aja. Yang laen juga dia gituin."

"Itu urusan yang laen. Kalo gue nggak bisa!"

"Jaejoong cuek sama elo, berarti dia nggak suka sama elo," Ahra tidak mau menyerah.

"Gue nggak peduli soal itu!"

"Atau... elo jatuh cinta sama dia?" tanya Junsu, agak-agak salting.

Tatapan tajam Yunho kembali ke arah Junsu.

"Jelas! Apa gue harus nyium dia di depan elo-elo semua?" wajah-wajah di hadapan Yunho jadi memerah.

Buset deh! Keluh Junsu dalam hati. Saklek banget nih cowok!

"Berarti... elo maksa Jaejoong untuk jadi cewek lo. Begitu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho tersenyum. "Betul. Tepat sekali!"

Yunho telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi mana cewek-cewek itu tahu.

Sekarang mereka sadar, usaha mereka sampai kapan pun tidak akan ada gunanya, karena ternyata yang terjadi tidak seperti yang mereka duga.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Setelah hari itu -hari saat Yunho mengakui sekaligus menegaskan bahwa dialah yang naksir Jaejoong serta memaksanya duduk semeja dan bukan sebaliknya- cewek-cewek anggota Pansus Jadi pasrah dan terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong memang lagi jadi kesayangan Dewi Fortuna.

Tim basket SMU Shinki juga berhasil masuk final, karena selain pemainnya oke-oke, para suporter dan cheerleader-nya juga nggak diboikot lagi.

Tapi Jaejoong jadi menyadari satu hal. Begitu tidak ada lagi wajah-wajah iri, begitu tidak ada lagi mata-mata yang menatapnya sinis, begitu tidak ada lagi mulut-mulut yang kasak-kusuk, dia jadi tak punya tempat untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, semua itu justru meringankan bebannya karena tidak ada peran yang harus dia jalankan. Tapi ternyata, membunuh perasaan cinta terhadap seseorang yang selalu ada bersama kita sangatlah berat!

Di saat yang sama, Jaejoong harus melindungi Yunho dengan segala cara. Takkan ada yang menyangka bahwa keadekatan mereka dan ekspresi kasih sayang yang mereka perlihatkan satu sama lain ternyata cuma pertunjukan opera sabun yamg suatu saat nanti akan berakhir!

Yang membuat Jaejoong semakin jatuh-bangun dan memaksa hatinya untuk lebih rasional adalah Yunho tidak mau menjelaskan rencana-rencananya. Jadi sebenarnya bukan cuma orang lain yang kaget, Jaejoong juga kaget gengan semua manuver Yunho.

Hari-harinya begitu penuh kejujtan. Jaejoong tidak tahu dan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akam menyambutnya esok hari.

Yunho bisa tiba-tiba saja meletakan sekotak cokelat di hadapan Jaejoong tanpa ngomong apa-apa sebelumnya. Sepotong blackforest denan ceri merah di atasnya bisa ada di meja Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Bonek Teddy Bear yang lucu bisa nongkrong di tempat duduk Jaejoong tanpa ada yang tahu kapan boneka itu diletakan.

Tapi yang paling membuat cewek-cewek sekelas jadi ngiri banget adalah saat Yunho meninggalkan setangkai mawar putih di meja Jaejoong -soalnya Yunho harus ikut lomba fotografi tingkat SMU- dan meminta sang juragan nasi uduk, si Youchun, untuk menjaga pacar tersayangnya itu dengan pesan, "Kudu dianter sampe di depan rumah dan nggak boleh lecet sedikit pun!" Sementara yang bisa dikakukan Jaejoong hanya terpaku, hampir mati berdiri karena malu.

Jaejoong membayangkan lagi kemesraannya bersama Yunho. Bergelayut manja di lengan cowok itu, menyambut setiap uluran tangannya, larut dalam setiap dekap dan peluknya, dan sejujta adegan yang semakin membuatnya bermimpi indah setiap malam.

Namun semua itu, segala perhatian, sejuta senyum dan tatap pandang, menghilang dalam waktu bersamaan!

Begitu ia meninggalkan gerbang besi sekolah, begitu semua mata yang menatap iri itu tak lagi terfokus memandang, segalanya menghilang! Yang tertinggal hanyalah sosok dingin dan diam. Yunho yang sebenarnya. Yunho yang bicara cuma satu-dua kata, dengan wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan sepasang mata yang bukan jendela jiwa!

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa cerita tentang makam minggu itu benar-benar cuma hasil karangannya. Tanpa ada kenyataan satu kali pun!

Pasti juga takkan ada yang menyangka bahwa sethap malam minggu Jaejoong Cuma sendirian di rumah. Ya ngarang cerita-cerita itu. Baru senin paginya, waktu Yunho jemput, Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho supaya cowok itu memberikan jawaban yang sama kalau diinterogasi Junsu cs.

Jadi apa yang dialami semua temannya -malam mingguan bersama pacar-sebenarnya juga dialami Jaejoong walaupun dalam khayal. Namun Jaejoong lebih parah.

Mereka-mereka masih bisa menghindari sang pacar. Ngedumel kalau sudah kesal.

Pergi kalau sudah dongkol atau bosan. Tapi Jaejoong?

Jaejoong terpaksa bersbar. Terpaksa pasrah. Dan terpaksa ikhlas menjalani. Dan tidak ada yang lebih... boooring!... daripada semobil sama cowok gagu!

Yunho itu tega lho, biar nggak ngomong sama sekali di mobil. Meskipun mereka terpaksa berjam-jam duduk berdua karena jalanan macet. Sementara Jaejoong sendirin bingung mau ngajak ngobrol. Mau ngobrol apa? Yunho tidak pernah cerita tentang keluarganya, apa nama kota kelahirannya yang terletak di kaki gunung dan belum lama dia tinggalkan itu, apa hobinya, atau apa sajalah, yang sedikit bisa memberikan informasi seperti apa sih cowok yang selalu di sebelahnya itu. Kadang Jaejoong takjub sendiri. Ajaib banget, ternyata dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yunho.

Satu-satunya yang dia tahu tentang cowok irit ngomong itu cuma kecelakaan itu.

Bahwa Jihyun terlempar hampir seratus meter. Sempat koma sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Cuma itu!

Dan itu jelas tidak bisa dijadikan bahan obrolan!

 _ **...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

* * *

Hari-hari datang, diam, dan hilang. Lewat satu demi satu. Setiap melambung di awang-awang setiap malam, dibelai mimpi indah yang rasanya seperti kenyataan namun diempas tanpa ampun begitu mata terbuka, akhirnya kesadaran itu datang.

Akan ada hari akhir untuk semua ini. Hari saat Yunho hanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak lebih. Lalu cowok itu akan pergi.

Jadi, daripada terpuruk di hari itu nanti, lebih baik dipersiapkan sejak dini. Yang pertama harus dilakukan adalah, menegaskan pada diri sendiri bahwa ini Cuma sandiwara. Caranya? Ya tempelkan satu kata itu di depan mata!

Dan itulah yang segera dilakukan mungil ini. Kata **"SANDIWARA"** kini tertempel di atas meja belajarnya, dengan ukuran huruf sebesar gajah!

Tapi lumayan, ada hasilnya!

Bayangan saat Yunho merangkulnya, menggandengnya, mengajak makan berdua, mengerjakan tugas bersama, bercanda, tertawa, dan semua hal indah yang dilakukan hanya apabila mereka ada di depan banyak mata, sekarang tidak lagi membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Karena satu kata itu, "SANDIWARA", muncul jelas-jelas di monitor otaknya, memberikan kesadaran bahwa Yunho melakuknnya pasti juga tanpa perasaan apa-apa.

Dan itu semua telah banyak membantu Jaejoong melupakan Yunho. Sukses!

Akhirnya tibalah Jaejoong di hari itu. Hari di saat matanya betul-betul jernih. Hari di saat perasaannya benar-benar netral. Hari di saat tidak ada lagi mimpi-mimpi di kepala. Hari di saat hatinya tidak lagi tumbuh bunga. Hari di saat ia bisa mengimbangi sandiwara itu tanpa beban. Di hari-hari kemudian, sandiwara itu bahkan jadi terasa menyenangkan. Selalu bisa meninggalkan tawa juga kelakar.

Dan setiap sabtu malam, atau keesokan harinya seharian, kalau tidak ada acara keluar, dengan enjoy Jaejoong melewatkan waktu dengan mengarang cerita baru untuk disiarkan di sekolah, di depan wajah-wajah yang selalu punya segudang perhatian, untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang date time!

Perlahan, ada yang berubah. Cinta yang muncul dalam diam dan tumbuh dalam keheningan. Yang datang bahkan tanpa dia sadari.

Berjalan bersamanya, larut dalam tawa dan semua kelakarnya, limbung dalam senyum dan tatap mata. Bahkan saat jari-jari itu meraihnya, satu hal yang kerap terjadi sejak semula, dan satu bisikan kecil di telinga... sesuatu di dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang dia duga.

Dan di saat dia semakin jatuh-bangun untuk tetap ada dalam skenario yang telah mereka tata, Jaejoong malah semakin wajar dan menjalani perannya apa adanya.

Hampir putus asa, lalu dia teriakkan cintanya ke udara, tapi ternyata... menguap sia-sia!

Kim Jaejoong, gadis itu, ada di dekatnya, hampir selalu bersamanya, tapi telah menjelma, menjadi apa yang pernah dia minta: angin!

Dan dia terlambat menyadari. Saat melihatnya dengan hati, dan bukan dengan kepentingan sendiri, baru dia sadar... Jaejoong telah ada di seberang lautan!

Dan prahara itu benar-benar datang. Menggulung bentang cakrawala, memudarkan bianglala, menarik fajar, dan di kejauhan, bergerak perlahan...bayang-bayang malam!

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang... terseok menghalangi...

Ada yang perlahan berubah. Cinta yang muncul dalam diam dan tumbuh dalam keheningan. Yang datang bahkan tanpa dia sadari.

Terlalu pelan kesadaran itu datang. Dan saat mata hati terbuka, dia sudah jadi gumpalan!

SIALAN! rutuk Yunho. Untuk yang kesekian kali. Resah dan bingung sendiri.

Dia pernah mengenal lebih dari tiga lusin cewek manis, juga cantik. Dari Cuma yang sekedar manis sampai yang luar biasa manis, dari yang agak cantik, sampai yang sangat cantik.

Salah satunya Jihyun. Dan dibanding gadis Indo itu, Jaejoong ini agak susah untuk bisa disejajarkan. Jihyun bukan cuma menyandang nama belakangan ayahnya, Jin. Tapi juga rambut seterang nyala matahari, kulit seputih kapas, serta garis muka khas cewek-cewek ras Arya.

Tapi dulu Yunho tak pernah seemisional ini. Padahal dulu dia mengejar Jihyun dengan segala cara. Dia juga begitu bangga bisa menggandeng cewek pirang itu.

Tapi toh tak banyak waktu yang bersedia dia lewatkan untuk mengenang-ngenang seperti ini setelah pertemuan mereka. Lewat begitu saja.

Sementara si mungil Jaejoong itu bukan saja berhasil membuatnya mengenang lagi waktu yang baru saja mereka lalui, tapi juga berharap itu tak lekang ditelan esok hari!

Dan ini bukan yang pertama kali dia jadi hobi menatap bintang begini...

Membayangkan kejadian bersama Jaejoong.

"Ini tajem beneran lho," ucap Jaejoong waktu itu di kelas saat istirahat.

Alis Yunho terangkat. Menatap menjepit kertas yang dipegang Jaejoong. "Terus?"

"Terus..." Jaejoong merapatkan diri, mengapit lengan Yunho, menengadahkan kepala, dan mendekatkan bibirnya. "Elo liat ada garisnya, kan?" bisiknya.

Yunho mengangguk, mulai tidak bisa menahan senyum. Di depan mereka ada sepotong puding pelangi. Dan memang ada dua garis tipis yang membagi puding itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Itu dikasih Heechul. Cuma buat gue. Dan sebenarnya juga mau gue makan sendiri. Tapi daripada nanti muncul omongan yang nggak-nggak, terpaksa gue bagi sama elo. Ingat ya...ter-pak-sa! Jadi, kalo elo makannya lewat dari garis sedikiiit aja..." pelukan Jaejoong di lengan Yunho semakin kuat karena Tifany lewat dan menatap mereka dengan sinis, "terpaksa ini gue mesti uji coba!" Jaejoong mengacungkan penjepit kertas. "Paham?"

"Paham!" Yunho mengangguk sambil menahan tawa.

"Bagus!" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Makannya pake apa nih?"

"Gue sih pake mulut."

"Bukan ituuuu, Joonggiiee!" Dijitaknya si mungil itu dengan gemas. "Ini dicomot gitu aja pake tangan?"

"Tadi sih dikasih sendok plastik sama Heechul. Tapi tau deh, kok sekarang nggak ada?"

"Jadi?"

Jaejoong ikut bingung. "Pake apa ya?"

"Ini tadi bikin garisnya pake apa?" Yunho balik tanya.

Bibir di depannya meringis lucu.

"Penggaris sama jangka."

"Apa!? Kan kotor!"

"Alaaa, paling juga diare!" jawab Jaejoong enteng. "Malah kebeneran kan, bisa pulang cepet!"

"Dasar!"

Yunho juga pernah hampir salting waktu suatu hari Jaejoong menyuapkan potongan kue cokelat yang dibawanya dari rumah, begitu mesra di depan banyak mata, kemudian berbisik lirih di kupingnya.

"Tau nggak kenapa elo gue suapin? Soalnya kalo nggak begini, lo bakal ngabisin semuanya lagi kayak waktu itu!"

Tawa Yunho hampir pecah, dan akibatnya, dia tersedak. Dengan lembur Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggungnya setelah mengangsurkan minum yang juga dibawanya dari rumah.

"Makanya kalo makan pelan-pelan. Ya udah. Kalo gitu nggak usah makan lagi ya?

Keselek satu kali nggak apa-apa. Lebih dari itu bisa sama rumah sakit urusannya."

Sambil meringis lebar-lebar di balik geraian rambutnya, Jaejoong melahap kuenya tanpa sisa!

Itulah Jaejoong. Seperti itulah si mungil itu menurut Yunho. Lucu dan menyenangkan.

Yunho memilih Jaejoong karena hanya sepasang mata cewek itulah yang langsung menolaknya di tatapan pertama. Yunho yakin, perasaannya tidak akan berubah, dia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada garis itu.

Tapi kenyataan kemudian berbicara lain. Jaejoong memberinya tawa dari hari ke hari.

Dan tawa adalah jalan lapang menuju hati.

Kini Yunho sadar, warna hatinya mulai berubah! Mengimbangi semua sandiwara dan kepura-puraan ternyata mulai butuh konsentrasi. Menerima genggaman dan rangkulan Jaejoong juga butuh kesadaran.

Sintingnya lagi, sekarang jantunnya jadi gampang deg-degan kalau tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya, bersandar di pundaknya, dan banyak macam ulah lagi. Meskipun itu dilakukan kalau Jaejoong lagi jengkel karena terus dipelototin Junsu cs.

"Biar pada nightmare ntar malem! Pasti mereka ngimpi nyekek atau nendang gue, atau nabrak gue pake bemper mobil kenceng-kenceng! Tapi biar aja. Cuma ngimpi ini. Pokoknya mereka akan gue bikin..." suara Jaejoong merubah menjadi desahan, mirip orang yang lagi baca puisi roman, "mati merana karena kejamnya cinta...

Ooooh..." kemudian Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Setuju nggak?"

Yunho cuma bisa mengangguk sambil, lagi-lagi, menahan tawa. Dia tidak bisa menolak, karena pernah sekali dia tolak dan Jaejoong langsung melotot.

"Elo ya! Udah gue bela-belain, bisa-bisanya lo bilang nggak setuju!"

Dan yang lebih membuat Yunho tercengang, ternyata dia bisa benar-benar cemas ketika suatu saat didapatinya Jaejoong duduk diam dibangkunya. Lesu dan sedikit pucat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kepala gue sakit," si mungil itu menjawab lirih, membuat Yunho semakin kuatir.

"Udah minum obat?"

"Udah barusan. Belom bereaksi mungkin."

"Obat apa yang lo minum?"

Sepasang mata itu lalu menatapnya kesal.

"Obat cacing!" jawab Jaejoong judes. "Ya obat sakit kepalaaa, tau! Orang yang sakit kepalanya."

Waktu itu ingin rasanya Yunho mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong yang seperti bakpao...

Tiba-tiba Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menghela napas panjang, heran kenapa dia jadi menyukai kebersamaan ini. Dan jadi berharap lebih!

Yang jadi masalah, di saat dia mulai gelisah begini, Jaejoong malah semakin enjoy, rileks, dan asyik sendiri.

Kembali terlintas di benaknya, ekspresi iri di wajah Junsu cs. Yang membuat Jaejoong cekikikan geli. Dan kepala cewek itu semakin penuh seribu akal-akalan lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Siang ini mereka duduk di sudut perpustakaan, merencanakan akan ke mana hari minggu besok. Tentu saja akan ke mana dalam tanda kutip, karena rencana mereka cuma cerita dan tidak ada realisasinya, supaya mereka bisa menjawab kalau mulut- mulut usil. Ahra cs bertanya.

"Kalau ke curug Nangka, gimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Di mana tuh?"

"Bogor."

"Ada apa di sana?"

"Air terjun."

"Jauh bener?"

"Cuma cerita ini. Nggak beneran."

"Di Jakarta aja deh. Ragunan, gitu."

"Ragunan?" mata Jaejoong kontan melebar. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa, pelan tapi geli banget. "Norak banget, tau! Ke Ragunan! Mau liat siapa sih? Udah nggak mirip lagi kok sekarang. Dulu iya. Jutaan taun yang lalu. Tapi itu juga baru dugaan. Eyang Darwin doang yang punya hipotesis begitu. Kalo gue pribadi sih... marah! Gue nggak terima dong dibilang masih sodaraan sama monyet. Gue sih lebih seneng sodaraan sama panda!"

Yunho tertawa pelan. Yang begini ini yang membuatnya susah menahan diri. Dan ikrarnya untuk tidak punya cewek dulu sementara ini, jadi terlupakan.

Padahal dia tidak bercanda. Belum ada tiga bulan dia menginjak ibu kota negara ini. Dan terus terang, dia takjub berat dengan kilau gemerlapnya Jakarta, kota yang tak pernah tidur.

Yunho benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa sih yang namanya kebun binatang Ragunan, Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, Museum Gajah, Seohyun s, Ancol, Dufan,

Sea World, dan lainnya lagi.

"Elo kalo mau main ke Ragunan, jangan bilang siapa-siapa," Jaejoong kembali bicara.

"Kenapa?"

"Ntar lo bisa diketawain. Apalagi kalo gerombolannya Junsu sampe tau."

"Iya. Kenapa?" Yunho masih tidak mengerti.

"Kampungan! Yang lagi ngetren sekarang tuh nongkrong di kafe."

"Di kafe kan nggak ada apa-apa. Cuma musik."

"Bukan ada atau nggak adanya. Tapi gengsinya itu lho."

Yunho terdiam. Ditatapnya cewek di depannya itu lurus-lurus. Mendadak saja dia ingin memulai. Daripada si mungil ini kena stroke dan jadi makin mungil kalau dia tiba-tiba ungkapkan nanti, lebih baik dia mulai pelan-pelan dari dini.

"Besok temenin gue ke Ragunan ya, Joongie?"

Ajakan itu sebenarnya sudah sangat gamblang. Tapi ternyata Jaejoong salah tangkap.

Dia malah buru-buru menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir.

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras kalo ngomong mau pergi ke Ragunan! Udah gue bilangan juga!"

"Mau ya?"

"Nggak ah. Bosen!"

"Ya udah. Kalo gitu ke Taman Mini aja."

"Itu malah lebih parah! Udah deh mendingan ikutin usul gue aja. Gue punya banyak alternatif. Gue pernah ke Megamendung, Situgunung, juga ke Cibeureum.

Ada foto-fotonya. Jadi elo nggak perlu susah-susah ngebayangin kayak gimana tempatnya. Masalah Ragunan sama Taman Mini, itu ntar aja. Kita masih perlu banyak tempat lagi karena hari minggu-nya juga masih banyak."

Yunho menarik napas. Mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke meja. Kesal.

"Gimana? setuju, kan? Curug Nangka aja untuk minggu ini." Jaejoong menatap cowok di depannya.

Wajah Yunho tetap tenang tapi dalam hati dia sudah berteriak frustasi.

"Kalau kita beneran ke sana, gimana?" Yunho mencoba sekali lagi. Mengirim sinyal dengan gelombang yang lebih jelas. Tapi Jaejoong langsung menggeleng malas.

"Nggak ah. Jauh, Yun. Mesti pagi-pagi banget berangkat dari rumah."

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Nggak mau ah!" Jaejoong tetap menolak.

Yunho menarik napas panjang-panjang. Kemudian, "Itu foto diambilnya kapan?"

"Dua tahun lalu. Eh, bukan deh! Waktu lulus-lulusan SMP. Perpisahan bareng temen-temen."

"Udah hampir tiga tahun dong. Elo tau nggak? Tempat-tempat wisata berkembangnya cepet. Jangankan sampe tahunan gitu. Dalam waktu tiga bulan aja bisa berubah banyak."

"Jadi?"

"Ya kita harus ke sana!" tandas Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ingat waktu pergi ke sana dulu. Berangkat pagi buta dan sampai rumah lagi juga sudah malam buta. Jangan di tanya capeknya deh.

"Nggak ah. Berubahnya paling apa sih? Paling jadi banyak warung. Terus jadi rame. Macet. Tempat parkirnya juga jadi makin luas. Paling itu aja. Air terjunnya sih gue jamin pasti nggak berubah. Nggak bakal bergeser. Tetap di situ-situ aja!"

Yunho berdecak. Tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Jaejoong bego banget begini!

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Praha itu telah datang.

Ada anak baru lagi. Cowok juga. Masih di jurusan IPA. Namanya Siwon. Tapi dua benar-benar beda 180 derajat dibandingkan Yunho. Siwon itu ramah, periang, murah senyum, dan kocak pula. Mungkin karena itu, posisi Yunho tak tergeser. Orang memang lebih suka dengan sesuatu yang misterius.

Tapi herannya, dan ini yang sekali lagi membuat SMU Shinki -terutama cewek-ceweknya- bingung, heran dan tidak mengerti. Siwon tuh langsung suka begitu pertama kali melihat Jaejoong! Dan dengan sikapnya yang cuek dan terbuka itu, jelas saja berita itu langsung tersebar tanpa bisa direm.

Waktu itu Jaejoong sedang berjalan di luar kelas. Sendirian. Tanpa peduli suasana kelas yang lagi ramai, Siwon berseru keras, "Eh, siapa tu cewek? Itu tu, yang mungil! Manis bener!" Belum sempat ada yang menjawab, Siwon sudah berteriak duluan _ **, "HAI, CEWEK MUNGIIIL! KAMU MANIS DEH!"**_

Mata-mata disekitarnya langsung jadi lebar. Jaejoong sendiri berusaha masa bodo.

Soalnya cewek di SMU Shinki yang mungil bukan cuma dia. Jadi dia tidak perlu ge-er.

"Dia udah punya cowok lho, Won," kata Jessica.

"Oh ya?" Siwon kelihatan kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli.

Dan ketidakpedulian itu ternyata benar-benar dia buktikan! Di mana saja dan kapan saja, salam spesialnya bertebaran, hanya untuk Jaejoong seorang!

Jaejoong sendiri sampai hampir histeris tiap kalu langkahnya di hadang. "Elo nggak bisa ya, kalo nggak ganggu gue!?" grafiknya setengah putus asa.

Seperti biasa, Siwon memasang tampang polosnya.

"Wah, nggak bisa tuh. Maafin gue deh, Joongie, kalo untuk yang satu itu. Lagian jangan suka cemberut dong. Sayang, kan? Soalnya elo tuh maniiis banget!"

"Manis! Martabak, kali!" jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil balik badan dan buru-buru pergi. Tapi Siwon membuntutinya sambil tertawa geli.

"Jelas nggak dong. Lo sama sekali nggak mirip martabak. Karena martabak itu bundar dan lebaaar."

Iiiih! Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, kemudian mempercepat langkah, malah hampir berlari. Tapi itu bukan masalah buat Siwon, yang langkah kakinya dua kali lebih panjang. Tanpa kesulitan, dia masih tetap bisa mengekor.

"Eh, nama lengkap lo tuh siapa sih?

Seketika langkah Jaejoong yang sudah seperti lomba jalan cepat, kini berhenti. Ia berbalik, lalu memelototi Siwon tajam-tajam. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, siap melontarkan semua kejengkelan. Tapi detik berikutnya dia sadar, Siwon sengaja memancing reaksinya.

Akhirnya, sambil berkata, "Sabaaaar! Sabar! Sabar sabar!" Jaejoong balik badan terus kabur terbirit-birit.

Saat itu barulah Siwon berhenti membuntuti. Dia menatap Jaejoong sambil menahan tawa.

 _ **...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

Jaejoong lagi sibuk merapikan pembukuan MPR, ketika tiba-tiba Siwon menerobos masuk dan langsung duduk di depannya.

"Eh, gue mau nanya nih, Joongie. Udah lama sebenernya, tapi baru inget sekarang.

Katanya elo udah punya pacar, ya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-abdi apalagi salam pembuka. Jaejoong cuek, tapi mukanya langsung manyun. Dan seperti biasa, Siwon tidak peduli. Dia meneruskan kalimatnya tanpa pusing dengan ekspresi mangkel.

"Gue bersedia lho jadi pacar kedua. Pacar gelap juga nggak apa-apa deh. Jadi, lo jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalo kita pacaran. Yang penting kita bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng, makan di kantin bareng, ngerjain pe-er bareng, jalan-jalan bareng. Gimana? Mau, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Ya ampun! Ya ampuun! Ya ampuuun!

"Elo sarap, ya!?" bentak Jaejoong. Padahal semalam dia sudah bertekad. Mulai besok dia akan tabah, sabar, cuek, dan masa bodo amat terhadap kelakuan Siwon ini. Tapi ternyata begitu berhadapan langsung, lagi-lagi dia langsung emosi. Lupa sama tekadnya semalam.

"Biarpun jadi pacar gelap, kalo elo ngomongnya kenceng begitu, semua orang jadi pada tau!"

"Oh!" seketika Siwon langsung menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, lalu menyeringai ke arah orang-orang disekitar mereka yang memperhatikan sambil senyum-senyum.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, kalo gue itu Shepia-nya Jaejoong!" serunya ke seisi ruangan.

Semuanya kontan ketawa geli dan menjawab kompak, "Oke deeeh!"

Siwon menyeringai lagi, lalu berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"Apa cowok lo itu sebaik gue?" tanyanya pede banget. "Asal lo tau aja, di sekolah gue yang dulu, gue tuh cowok idaman! Soalnya gue itu lembut, sabar, perhatian, penyayang, setia pula! Terus gue juga orangnya pengertian, lembut... eh tadi lembut udah ya?" Serius banget Siwon menyebutkan sifat-sifat baiknya. Mirip salesman perabotan dapur. Tidak peduli tangan di depannya sudah gatal pengin mencakar.

"Won!" desis Jaejoong pelan. Sebenarnya ingin rasanya ia berteriak keras-keras, tapi sayangnya di situ banyak orang. "Jangan sampai gue bilang ke..."

"Yunho?" potong Siwon santai. "Bilang aja! Gih, sana cepet! Gue tunggu di sini!"

Jaejoong menegakkan badannya sambil menatap Siwon. Raut tenang di wajah cowok itu membuat Jaejoong tahu, ancamannya takkan mempan!"

Jaejoong yang tadinya merasa lega karena bisa ke mana-mana sendirian, tidak harus selalu berdua Yunho setiap menit, setiap detik, akhirnya harus ikhlas melepaskan kebebasannya yang baru dirasakan belum lama itu. Soalnya Siwon selalu muncul setiap saat dan hampir di semua tempat. Tidak bisa diduga dan tidak bisa ditebak.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bakal menemukan cowok itu begitu mebuka pintu toilet cewek? Dan itu yang terjadi. Jaejoong kaget setengah mati waktu habis ganti baju olahrapa dan membuka pintu, Siwon berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ngapain lo di sini?" bentaknya. Dan seperti biasa, Siwon menjawab santai.

"Lho? Emangnya ini toilet cewek, ya?"

"Alaaaah, udah deh, nggak usah sok bego! Udah jelas-jelas ini toilet cewek!"

"Kapan gue sok sih? Pinter aja gue nggak sok, apalagi bego!" Siwon cengengesan.

Jaejoong makin melotot.

"Nggak lucu!" tandasnya judes.

"Bener, Joongie! Gue nggak tau kalo ini toilet cewek. Suer! Mana bacaannya? Orang nggak ada!"

"Ya, tapi elo liat-liat dong! Mana ada cowok di sini!"

"Ya kali aja di dalem."

"Apa!?" pekik Jaejoong seketika. "Jadi elo nuduh gue berduaan sama cowok di dalem kamar mandi?"

"Iya. Itu siapa? Bukannya cowok?" Siwon menunjuk dengan dagu ke poster Sylvester Stallone yang nangkring di tembok kamar mandi. Tidak tahu siapa oknum yang katro banget menempelkan poster itu di situ. Jaejoong mendengus, terus buru-buru kabur dari situ. Dasar sinting! gerutunya dalam hati.

Kali lain, Siwon menghadangnya di ujung tangga dan tidak mau memberi jalan.

"Bilang dulu, 'Hai, Siwon,' baru boleh lewat."

Jaejoong melotot tapi terpaksa nurut.

"Hai!" katanya ketus.

"Aduh! Kok judes banget sih? Yang manis dong. Ya lembut, gitu."

"Aaaaah, awas! Gue buru-buru nih!" jerit Jaejoong tertahan. Tidak berani keras-keras, takut jadi perhatian.

"Makanya cepet bilang, biar bisa cepet lewat."

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mati-matian menahan sabar.

"Haaaai... Siwon!"

Siwon mengerucutkan hidungnya, kedua bola matanya melirik ke atas, menimbang- nimbang. Lalu dia geleng kepala.

"Kurang! Masih kedengaran judes."

"Iiiih! Bodo ah!" Jaejoong buru-buru berjalan, tapi Siwon lebih cepat lagi. Ia menggeser badannya dan menghalangi Jaejoong.

Dan itulah kali pertama Jaejoong menuruti perintah Siwon. Terpaksa diucapkannya "Hai, Siwon" dengan intonasi sesuai permintaan cowok itu.

Tapi yang paling membuat Jaejoong malu, waktu lagi ganti baju bareng cewek-cewek kelas sebelah yang jam olahraganya memang bersamaan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar toilet.

 **"AKU BISA MEMBUATMUUUUU... JATUH CINTA KEPADAKU, MESKI KAU TAK CINTAAAA... KEPADAKUUUUU!"**

Suara itu melingking gila-gilaan. Semua yang di dalam sampai terlonjak kaget, kemudian tertawa geli.

"Joongie, penggemar elo tuh! Samperin gih!" teriak Vita anak kelas sebelah. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Iya gih! Daripada ntar satu kaset dia nyanyiin. Kalo suaranya oke sih nggak apa- apa."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengelus dada sambil mengucap, "Sabaaar! Sabar! Sabar! Sabar!"

Tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong mengomel, "Gue bunuh juga tuh orang!" cewek itu keluar sambil ngamuk. "HEH!" bentaknya pada Siwon yang masih sibuk bernyanyi. Sekarang cowok itu malah pakai gaya. Benar-benar nggak tahu malu!

"Elo ngapain sih!?"

"Ya nyanyi. Emang kedengerannya dari dalem gimana?" seperti biasa, Siwon

tampang pasang bego. Jaejoong sudah tidak mau memperpanjang lagi. Buru-buru ia berlari turun ke lapangan. Siwon nggak mau kalah. Cepat-cepat dia mengiri langkah kebirit-birit Jaejoong dengan salam spesialnya yang sudah membuat iri cewek-cewek satu sekolah.

 **"DAAAAH, JAEJOONGGG... SAYANGKU! CINTAKU! MANISKU! KASIHKU!**

 **PERMATA HATIKU! DAMBAAN KALBUKU! BELAHAN JIWAKU!**

 **BUNGA-BUNGA MIMPIKU!"**


	16. Chapter 16

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Besoknya, teror-teror Siwon memaksa Jaejoong back to basic. Ke mana-mana berdua Yunho lagi. Seperti dulu. Habis mau gimana lagi? Cuma ini satu-satunya jalan supaya aman.

Siwon itu ternyata benar-benar nekat, tidak bisa di tebak sama sekali apa isi kepalanya. Dan Jaejoong sadar, ternyata bila Yunho ada di sebelahnya pun bukan berarti dia akan amam dan terbebas dari godaan Siwon.

Dan siang ini terbukti. Saat ia menyeberangi lapangan sekolah -lengan kiri Yunho melingkari pundak Jaejoong- diiringi tatapan iri teman-teman dan di tengah hiruk pikuknya suasana karena baru usainya jam sekolah, tiba-tiba melengking keras suara seorang cowok dari koridor di lantai tiga yang menghadap persis ke lapangan.

 _Ingin kubunuh pacarmu!_

 _Saat dia peluk tubuh indahmu!_

 _Di depan teman-temanku!_

 _Makan hati jadinya... Cantik!_

 _Aku cemburu!_

Semua kepala sontak menoleh ke asal suara itu. Siwon! Cowok itu ketawa lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke para murid yang memenuhi lapangan. Anak-anak menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tapi kebanyakan sih tertawa geli. Ada juga yang berusaha menahan tawa, tapi akhirnya nggak berhasil dan memutuskan untuk nonton. Mereka ingin tahu apalagi yang dilakukan si sableng yang lagi terang- terangan mau ngerebut pacar orang itu.

Sekarang Siwon sudah jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi tanpa peduli, dia mengulangi satu bait lagu yang dilantunkan grup musik Dewa itu. Malah kali ini disertai gaya, mengundang bakin banyak tawa dan tepuk tangan. Sementara Jaejoong... jangan ditanya lagi deh! Wajahnya benar-benar meeeerah! Tanpa bisa dicegah, cewek itu jadi salting. Di sebelahnya, Yunho mencoba tetap tenang, tak terpengaruh. Tapi meskipun begitu, sepasang matanya tajam menghunjam ke satu sosok di lantai tiga itu.

Siwon tersenyum lebar saat tatapan mereka bertumbukan. Dikedipkannya sebelah matanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tak peduli apa pun risikonya.

Dia malah memanfaatkan momen itu, momen saat sepasang mata Yunho seperti ingin melumatnya, dengan meneruskan lagu cintanya. Dan masih tak lupa, disertai gaya.

 _Meskipun aku pacar rahasiamu!_

 _Meskipun aku selalu yang kedu!_

 _Tapi aku juga manusia!_

 _Yang bisa sakit hatinya!_

 _YEAH! YEAH!_

Dan sambil melompat, Siwon berteriak keras, _**"INGIN KUBUNUH PACARMU!"**_ sambil mengentak-entakan tubug. Setelah melayang indah dan mendarat di langkan sempit di dinding luar koridor, sigap kedua tangannya meraih talang air dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya meluncur turun. Sekitar tiga meter sebelum menyentuh tanah, Siwon mengentakan kakinya dan tubuhnya kembali melayang.

Membuat gerakan memutar di udara dengan indah, kemudian mendarat dengan manis di atas rumput.

Kontan dia mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah. Lepas dari syair lagu yang dinyanyikan, akrobat yang dia tunjukan lagi benar-benar hebat.

Anak-anak jadi ingin semakin tahu lagi. Mereka mengikuti dengan penuh mintat saat Siwon -yang selalu slebor dalam penampilan, dengan baju yang jarang terkancing dan selalu berantakan tanpa dimasukan kepinggang celana- dengan santai menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Dan dua cowok yang sama-sama tinggi itu lalu berhadapan. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Yunho dengan ketenangannya yang tidak pernah terbaca, dan Siwon dengan sikap santainya yang tak pernah mau peduli pada apa pun juga.

Jaejoong menatap waswas. Benar-benar ngeri. Kalau sampai Yunho dan Siwon tonjok- tonjokan, yang pasti Jaejoong-lah yang bakalan habis. Tapi untungnya itu tidak terjadi.

Setelah sekian detik saling tatap, Siwon membungkukkan badan, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong, lalu dengan lembut menyapa si mungil itu.

"Halo, sayaaaang. Mau pulang ya?"

Jaejoong kontan melotot marah. Tapi belum sempat dia menyemburkan jawaban, dengan lembut Siwon mengusap kepalanya. "Ati-ati di jalan ya? Yuk, daaaah."

Kemudian Siwon melenggang pergi, masih dengan gayanya yang santai dan nggak peduli. Ke para penonton yang masih berkerumun, dia berseru keras, "Ayo pada pulang! Udah siang nih!"

"Gitu doang, Won!?" teriak salah satu temannya.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya, man!" jawab Siwon sambil menyeringai lebar.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terus menatap Siwon sampai cowok itu meluncur dengan Land Rover- nya.

Sepeninggal Siwon, suasana jadi hening. Bahkan ketegangan masih terasa sampai Yunho dan Jaejoong di dalam Jeep Yunho.

"Joongie, lo nggak..."

"Nggak!" sambar Jaejoong ketus. "Gue nggak tau, dan nggak ada hubungannya sama kelakuan Siwon barusan!"

Dahi Yunho berkerut.

"Siapa yang bilang elo ada hubungan sama dia?" Yunho kembali bertanya.

"Tapi pasti elo mau nanya gitu, kan?"

"Bukan! Elo salah!"

Kedua alis Jaejoong menyatu.

"Terus?"

Yunho menatap sepasang manik mata cokelat Jaejoong, yang bisa tampak begitu tenang.

"Yang mau gue tanyain... elo terpengaruh nggak?"

"Maksud lo?"

"Itu tadi pertunjukan heroik. Gentleman. Berani. Meskipun agak kacangan!"

"Terus, maksud lo itu apaaa?"

Mata elang Yunho menajam. Tapi Jaejoong nggak takut karena dia emang nggak tahu apa-apa. Akhirnya Yunho memalingkan muka, kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Sambil memutan kunci kontak, dia berkata tegas, "Mungkin elo nggak ngerti. Tapi gue tau apa yang harus gue cari!"

Tangannya terulur, melakukan hal yang nggak pernah dilakukannya: mengusap kepala Jaejoong, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai kusut. Tinggal Jaejoong terbengong-bengong. Benar-benar nggak mengerti.\

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Kegigihan Siwon akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Tanpa sengaja dia menemukan celah.

Dan tanpa menunggu apalagi buang waktu, dia "masuk" di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Pelan tapi pasti, cowok itu membentangkan pemisah. Bukan nyaris tak teraba seperti jaring laba-laba, tapi kokoh dan mencolok mata.

Sepele. Siwon menggunakan... lukisan!

Di minggu pagi yang teduh karena saputan mendung, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong di trotoar. Cewek itu sedang menatap lukisan di depannya.

Sendirian. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Siwon mendekati si mungil itu.

"Hai," sapanya.

"Hai juga."

Siwon menatap tak percaya. Ternyata begitu kuat pesona sebuah lukisan, sampai bibir yang biasanya judes itu langsung lupa memberi sapaan galak seperti biasanya. Yang paling hebat, ni cewek juga langsung lupa mengusirnya!

"Itu judulnya Shearing the Rams. Karya Tom Roberts.

Serta-merta Jaejoong menoleh.

"Ini repro!?" serunya tak percaya.

"Yup!" Siwon tersenyum manis.

"Kok tau sih?" Si pelukis muda yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan Jaejoong dan

Siwon ikut tertarik.

"Tau dong!" Siwon tersenyum lagi.

"Kalo ini?" Pelukis itu menarik keluar satu lukisan dari tabung di sebelahnya. Hati- hati dia membukanya.

"Ih, bagus amat!" puji Jaejoong seketika.

"Petit Dejeuner. Frederick McCuabin!" cetus Siwon.

Jaejoong dan si pelukis muda itu menatap kagum, dan Siwon menikmati tatapan itu.

"Ayo, tes lagi!" tantangnya.

"Oh, saya bukannya mau ngetes!" jawab si pelukis muda. "Saya juga nggak tau.

Wong ini pesenan orang. Di minta buatin tiga. Satunya ini." Dikeluarkannya satu gulungan lagi. "Mas tau juga?"

Siwon mengangguk, Jaejoong jadi makin takjub.

"Impression for Golden Summer. Karya Sir Arthur Streeton!"

"Wah! Ck! Ck! Ck!" pelukis itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Saya jadi malu nih.

Niatnya mau jadi pelukis, tapi malah nggak begitu tau karya-karya pelukis lain."

Siwon tertawa.

"Kalo itu sih nggak usah kuatir. Jumlah pelukis di dunia ini, apalagi lukaisannya, hampir nyaingin pasir di gurun. Jadi wajar aja kalo nggak tau."

Tiba-tiba jam besar di dalam gereja di seberang jalan, berdentang nyaring. Jam sepuluh tepat.

"Ya ampun!" pelukis itu terlonjak. "Hampir lupa! Ada yang mau ngambil pesanan!" Buru-buru dia berdiri, lalu hati-hati sekali dia menarik keluar tiga buah lukisan yang terlindung di balik tripleks yang bersandar di pagar besi. Seketika Siwon terperangah.

"Coba liat!" serunya sambil maju beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa?" tanya pelukis itu.

"Liat! Liat, Mas! Deketin sini!"

Dengan ekspresi bingung pelukis itu mendekatkan lukisannya ke Siwon. Jaejoong yang juga kaget karena suara Siwon tadi jadi ikut merapat. Menatap seksama tiga buah lukisan yang salah satunya mirim gambar anak TK itu.

"Mas tau nggak, ini lukisan siapa?" seru Siwon penuh semangat.

"Nggak," jawab pelukis itu polos.

"Ya ampun! Ini lukisannya Van Gogh!"

"MASA!?" seru pelukis itu dan Jaejoong nyaris bersamaan.

"Iya! Ini nih, yang kayak gambarnya anak TK, judulnya Camera Artistului. Terus ini, padang bunga biru ini, judulnya Stinjenei. Dan yang ini, pohon-pohon kering, judulnya Livada Inflorita!"

"Wah! Gitu ya?" pelukis itu terpana.

"Ih, Mas ini!" Siwon tertawa. "Pelukis superngetop begitu, masa nggak kenal juga!"

Jaejoong menatap cowok di sebelahnya itu dengan kekaguman yang semakin susah disembunyikan.

"Kok elo tau banyak sih, Won?"

Siwon cuma tersenyum. Dan persis seperti harapannya, kemudian Jaejoong dengan gampang mengiyakan ajakannya untuk jalan-jalan. Kayaknya cewek ini lupa kalau Siwon hampir saja membuatnya membawa tombak ke sekolah.

"Sendirian, Joongie?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Siwon menatapnya.

Manis amat sih, cewek mungil ini! rutuknya dalam hati.

Jaejoong tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia sudah menduga, pasti bakalan ditanya.

"Emangnya mesti berdua terus ke mana-mana?" Jaejoong balik tanya.

"Ya nggak juga sih."

"Nah, itu lo udah tau jawabannya."

"Biasanya kan Yunho nggak pernah ngebiarin elo jauh sedikit dari dia."

Jaejoong tertawa lebar. Itu kan kalo di sekolah. Di luar itu, dia pergi ke kutub pun Yunho takkan peduli.

"Elo mau gue telepon dia sekarang, biar dateng ke sini?"

"Eh, jangan! Jangan!" cegah Siwon buru-buru.

"Makanya jangan suka mancing!"

Siwon menyeringai.

"Makan yuk, Joongie? Udah mau jam dua belas lho. Elo pasti keluar rumah dari pagi."

"Makan apa?"

"Elo sukanya apa?"

"Oh, gue sih apa aja suka. Asal jangan makanan ayam aja."

Siwon ketawa geli. Tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong ternyata lucu juga. Mereka sampai di pinggir jalan yang lalu lintasnya padat.

"Di seberang sama ada restoran yang enak," kata Siwon. Kemudiam dia jadi kelihatan agak kikuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Sori nih, Joongie. Gue bukannya kurang ajar. Tapi kalo nyebrang jalan yang rame kayak begini sama cewek, meskipun itu bukan pacar gue, gue selalu menggandeng tangan tu cewek karena gue takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Masa?" alis Jaejoong bertaut. "Harus ya?"

"Ya nggak juga sih. Tapi pilihannya cuma dua..." Siwon meringis lucu. "Digandeng atau... digendong!"

Jaejoong jadi ketawa. Beda banget sama penampilannya di sekolah!

"Iya deh." Jaejoong menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Siwon segera menyambut.

"Yuk!" Digenggamnya jemari Jaejoong dan dibimbingnya cewek itu ke seberang.

"Nama elo siapa sih?" tanyanya saat mereka antre di depan kasir.

"Lho, elo udah tau, kan?" Jaejoong menoleh heran ke cowok yang berdiri di

belakangngnya itu.

"Nama lemgkap lo. Gue cuma tau nama lo Jaejoong. Udah, segitu doang."

" Kim Jaejoong Emang cuma itu."

"Masa!? Kim Jaejoong aja? Nggak ada embel-embelnya? Titik-titik Kim Jaejoong, apa Kim Jaejoong titik-titik, gitu?" Siwon terbelalak.

"Nggak." Jaejoong geleng kepala. Dia sudah tidak heran lagi. Barangkali ada lima ratus orang yang bertanya seperti itu. Dan Siwon ini orang yang kelima ratus satu. Rata- rata orang selalu heran sama namanya yang irit banget.

"Singkat bener. Kenapa sih? Nama kan nggak kena pajak?"

"Tadinya sih nama gue Alberta Thesalonika Jevina Quintania Kim Jaejoong!" jawab Jaejoong cuek.

Terpaksa dia mengutip nama salah satu sepupunya, soalnya emang banyak yang nggak percaya -dan rata-rata cowok- kalau namanya memang cuma seuprit, dan memaksa untuk memberitahu nama lengkapnya.

Lagian juga sang sepupu sekarang sudah ganti nama. Jadi "Tania" doang, sisanya dicoret! Abis, orang-orang selalu membayangkan sepupu Kim Jaejoong itu secantik Britney Spears atau Liv Tayler. Tapi kebanyakan pada mau pingsan beitu melihat wajah asli sang pemilik nama. Jauuuuh banget! "Bagus!" puji Siwon. "Nama panjang lo bagus, Joongie!"

"Eh! Eh! Itu bukan nama gue!" ralat Jaejoong buru-buru. "Itu nama sepupu gue.

Abisnya elo nggak percaya sih!"

"Jadi emang cuma satu kata itu aja!?" Siwon terbelalak lagi.

"Iya! Aduh, elo tuh ya..."

"Ya nggak apa-apa deh.!" Siwon mengulang godaanya yang dulu sempat membuat Jaejoong marah.

"Iya lo! Dasar!" Jaejoong melotot bulat-bulat. "Bikin malu gue aja!"

Siwon tertawa ngakak. Dan siang itu mereka lewati bersama. Duduk di satu sudut restoran, dan larut dalam tawa, canda, juga bicara. Berawal dari lukisan, dan berlanjut tentang apa saja.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Meskipun sedikit celah itu telah terbuka, ternyata Siwon masih belum puas. Dia harus benar-benar yakin bahwa dia udah berhasil merentang jarak. Memisahkan Jaejoong dari Yunho. Dan cowok itu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Di satu siang, Jaejoong terheran-heran waktu seorang kurir menyerahkan satu gulungan terbungkus kertas warna cokelat.

"Dari siap, Mas?"

"Dari...," kurir itu melongok kertas di kantong bajunya, " Siwon"

" Siwon?" Kening Jaejoong langsung berkerut.

Dengan heran juga bingung, dia membawa gulungan itu ke dalam. Pelan dan hati- hati, karena di secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di luar gulungan, Siwon menulis untuk super hati-hati waktu membukanya.

Dan Jaejoong benar-bdnar terpukau saat benda yang ternyata segulung kanvas itu telah

terbuka, dan memperlihatkan...

Pemandangan indah Lembah Kashmir!

Seluruh dunia tahu betapa indahnya lembah yang terus jadi rebutan India-Pakistan sampi sekarang itu. Dan sekaramg lembah eksotis itu dihadirkan di hadapannya.

Dalam sapuan berbagai macam warna. Lembut meyentuh, dan begitu hidup.

Bentangan pergunungan tinggi yang tertutup salju putih melatarbelakangi bukit-bukit yang saling bersambung dalam dominasi warna hijau. Dan yang paling depan, hamparan padang bunga kuning.

Betul-betul memukau. Indah!

Kembali Jaejoong terbengong-bengong begitu telepon berdering. Dari sang pengirim.

"Udah sampe, Joongie?"

"Udah! Udah!" jawab Jaejoong spontan dan riang.

"Suka?" Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Suka banget! Makasih ya, Won! Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, dalam rangka apa sih elo pake ngirimin gue lukisan? Gue kan nggak lagi ultah."

"Oh, gue orangnya emang penuh perhatian kok," jawab Siwon mempromosikan diri.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Terus, itu mau ditaro di mana?"

"Di kamar gue dong!"

Siwon menyeringai. Sip!

"Gue ke situ boleh nggak?"

"Jelas boleh dooong! Kapan?"

"Ya sekarang!"

"Oke! Kebeneran. Gue mau bikin roti panggang," jawab Jaejoong riang.

"Sip! Tunggu ya? Bye!"

"Bye!"

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Si mungil itu sekarang telah ada dalam genggaman!

Prahara itu telah datang. Menggulung bentang cakrawala, memudarkan bianglala, menarik fajar, dan di kejauhan, bergerak bayang-bayang malam.

UNTUK pertama kalinya, Jaejoong menyimpan satu cerita, Siwon menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya, dan Yunho tertegun tak percaya.

Hanya satu kali pertemuan tak sengaja di luar sekolah. Hanya satu kali! Dan Jaejoong langsung terlepas dari tangan Yunho.

Dan walaupun telah dicermatinya, Yunho tetap tak bisa menemukan celah yang telah dibentangkan Siwon di antara mereka berdua.

Kemarin kali ketiga Yunho meminta Jaejoong mengulang cerita. Tentang hari saat cewek itu bertemu Siwon. Tentang Van Gogh, McCubbin, Streeton, dan sebangsanya. Dan masih tetap juga jadi tanda tanya!

Jujur, dia kurang tertarik pada lukisan. Satu-satunya pelukis yang dia tahu adalah Basuki Abdullah. Itu juga karena berita tentang terbunuhnya pelukis itu ramai diberitakan media massa.

Ketidaktahuannya inilah yang telah membuatnya jadi cowok idiot sejagat raya.

Gadisnya direbut di depan mata, dengan jala yang kasat mata... yaitu goresan warna!

Dan di sinilah dia hari ini, sekali lagi, di sebuah galeri. Diam berdiri, dan mencoba mengerti. Mirip musafir kesasar, Yunho berdiri lumayan lama di depan setiap lukisan. Mencoba memahami lebih dalam. Dan hasilnya -mudah-mudahan ini bukan otaknya yang kelewat tolol- dia tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa, dan tidak bisa bilang apa-apa selain "bagus", "lumayan" dan "jelek"!

Itu masih mending. Lebih dari tiga kali, dari pintu masuk sampai pintu keluar, dari lukisan pertama sampai lukisan penghabisan, Yunho sama sekali nggak bisa memberikan komentar. Soalnya, dia nggak mengerti, dan bingung sendiri, gambar apa sih yang sedang dilihatnya?

Deretan lukisan yang bergantung itu benar-banar membosankan!

Yunho tidak tahu, lukisan adalah sebuah awal. Jembatan bagi Siwon untuk melompat ke seberang. Setelah itu semuanya sama saja, karena banyak hal lain dalam diri Siwon yang kemudian lebih dominan.

Siwon adalah pribadi yang hangat dan terbuka. Matanya adalah hatinya. Jaejoong tidak perlu bersusah payah apabila sampai merasa cemas salah mengira. Sementara Yunho, meraba hati cowok itu mirip main poker. Lebih banyak tidak tepatnya.

Bersama Siwon juga Jaejoong bisa bebas tertawa, merajuk, juga bicara apa adanya.

Sementara Yunho, cowok itu bagaikan segara tanpa riak. Tenang, tapi selalu memberikan keyakinan bahwa segala sesuatu bisa jatuh tertelan ke dalamannya.

Namun satu yang pasti mengapa Jaejoong bisa begitu mudahnya menerima ajakan Siwon... karena dia mulai lelah jadi perisai Yunho!

Sekarang sedang berkembang isu, bahwa Jaejoong mengikuti jejak Lady Diana, alias... selingkuh! Punya PIL, alias Pelajar Intim Lain!

Apalagi setelah selembar foto beredar di sekolah. Foto Jaejoong dan Siwon sedang jalan bareng di Pasar Seni Ancol. Malah foto itu kini sudah sampai ke tangan Yunho!

Fotonya sih sebenarnya nggak heboh. Nggak ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Di situ Cuma terpampang jelas gimana serius dan semangatnya mereka berdua. Berdiri saling merapat dan menatap lekat-lekat sebuah lukisan.

Lukisannya juga nggak terlihat karena membelakangi kamera. Tapi Junsu (yang membuat Jaejoong heran, kenapa dia baru tahu sekarang kalo tuh cewek mulutnya sadis banget), menyebarkan rumor bahwa itu lukisan "semi" atau "nyaris".

Tadinya Jaejoong yang polos tidak tahu apa maksud kedua kata itu. "Nyaris kelar", "nyaris kejual", atau "nyaris jatoh", gara-gara waktu itu tiang kanvasnya sempat kesenggol tangan Siwon. Dan yang tidak dia sangka, Yunho termakan isu itu!

Dan sekarang Jaejoong sedang diinterogasi Yunho.

"Lukisan apa, Joongie?" Yunho menatapnya lurus-lurus. Setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong dan Siwon di dalam foto yang sudah mirip tampang pakar-pakar lukisan, Yunho jadi ingin tahu apa sih dibalik gambar di balik kanvas itu?

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang.

"Pemandangan. Repro karya Nicolae Grigorescu, yang judulnya Fete Torcind La Poarta. Sama repro karya Ion Andreescu, judulnya Mesteceni La Marginea Baltii."

jawabnya jujur.

Jaejoong memang suka lukisan pemandangan. Dan dia benar-benar kaget waktu mengetahui ternyata repro lukisan pelukis-pelukis Rumania itu ada. Soalnya, belum lama ini kan Siwon mengirim kartu ucapan "selamat bobo siang" -cowok itu emang norak- yang bergambar dua lukisan itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mendapatkan repronya. Gimana nggak jadi histeris, coba?

Karena itu, supaya Yunho tidak terus berprasangka, hari minggu ini Jaejoong mengajaknya ke Pasar Seni untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak sedang ngibul.

Tapi ternyata begitu sampai di sana, kedua lukisan itu sudah nggak ada! Dan sebagai gantinya, yang ada cuma lukisan cewek yang memang... "nyaris bugil"!

Dua-duanya kontan tersentak kaget. Jaejoong kaget, kok ternyata nasibnya jadi apes begini. Sementara Yunho kaget karena selentingan itu... ternyata benar!

Buat yang mengerti lukisan, lukisan itu sebenarnya nggak vulgar-vulgar amat.

Bagus malah. Indah dan arsitik. Apalagi nuansanya benar-benar cuma empat warna. Hitam, cokelat muda, cokelat tua, dan oranye gelap.. selain itu, objek lukisan -sang cewek yang nyaris itu- dilukisnya dari belakang.

Tapi buat yang nggak mengerti seni, apalagi yang emang otaknya sudah ngeres, lukisan itu jelas... wooowww sekali!

"JAEJOONG!" Yunho menoleh dan menatap garang. "Elo liat lukisan begini berdua Siwon?"

Jaejoong langsung pucat.

"Tapi... tapi... waktu itu gambarnya bukan ini kok, Yun. Sumpah! Demi Tuhan!

Lukisan pemandangan. Gambar pohon sama jalan setapak! Tanya aja sama Mas-nya kalo nggak percaya?"

Sialnya lagi, si pelukisnya sekarang orangnya beda! Yang waktu itu rambutnya

gozadul alias gondrong jaman dulu, kumis tebal, dan bajunya juga kasual banget.

Pokoknya tampang pelukis deh. Sementara yang sekarang klimis dan rapi.

Tampang businessman. Dan seperti yang ditakutkan Jaejoong, si pelukis itu nggak tahu sama sekali soal kedua lukisan pemandangan itu. Padahal Jaejoong sudah setengah mati menyebutkan judulnya yang susah banget dibacanya itu, eh, si Mas itu dengan malas malah langsung memotong, padahal Jaejoong belum selesai ngomong.

"Nggak ada lukisan yang judulnya begitu!"

"Tapi waktu itu kan bukan itu ya, Mas? Lukisan yang di dekat kaca itu bukan itu, kan?" kejar Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar ngeri karena di sebelahnya, sepasang mata Yunho menatapnya dengan pandang berapi. Tapi Mas itu dengan entengnya malah ikut menceburkan Jaejoong ke kolam buaya.

"Nggak ah. Lukisan itu udah lama kok ada di situ!"

Mati gue! Jaejoong langsung panas-dingin.

"Mas jangan gitu dong. Inget lagi deh... tolong..."

Tapi belum sempat pelukis itu menjawab, Yunho keburu memotong, "Nggak usah, Mas. Terima kasih!" Lalu dia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menarik cewek itu ke sebelahnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Kim Jaejoong!" desisnya tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"Tapi... tapi..."

Jaejoong sudah tidak sempat protes lagi. Yunho melepaskan genggamannya dan sebagai gantinya, dia merangkul si mungil itu biar tidak terlalu kelihatan seperti adegan penculikan waktu dia memaksa cewek itu kembali ke mobil. Dan di mobil, Yunho meledak marah.

"Elo liat lukisan itu berdua Siwon!?" bentaknya keras. "Kelewatan! Elo nggak punya malu ya?"

Jaejoong menarik napas. Wajahnya nelangsa banget.

"Bukan itu lukisan yang gue liat waktu itu, Yunhoii. Sumpah! Sumpah! Sumpaaah!

Kenapa elo nggak percaya sih?"

"Keterangan si pelukis tadi beda sama elo, Joongie!"

"Ya kali aja dia orang baru. Atau orang lama tapi mungkin lagi cuti panjang, terus baru masuk sekarang. Jadi..."

Yunho menoleh. Mata elangnya menghunjam garang, membungkam protes Jaejoong seketika.

Kemudian Jaejoong menyambung lemah, "Ya terserah elo deh, kalo nggak percaya."

"Gue... nggak... percaya!" tandas Yunho dengan rahang terkatup kaku. Kemudian dia memutar kunci kontak. Dengan suara berdecit, Jeep itu meninggalkan kerindangan pohon. Waktu melewati stand lukisan, dan Mas yang jaga pas ada di luar, Jaejoong buru-buru minta berhenti.

"Sebentar! Sebentar, Yun!"

Yunho menghentikan mobil dengan pandang tidak mengerti. Jaejoong, yang kesal gara- gara kena marah Yunho, ganti menumpahkan kejengkelannya ke cowok itu.

"Mas! Itu lukisan dibakar aja. Ngerusak moral generasi penerus bangsa, tau nggak!?" serunya galak. Mas yang jaga stand itu menoleh ke arah lukisan, terus geleng kepala.

"Nggak ah!" jawabnya polos. "Emang apanya yang jorok sih? Orang cuma keliatan

belakangannya doang. Di dalem malah ada yang lebih heboh!"

Jaejoong ternganga. Yunho mendesis marah. Diinjaknya pedal gas kuat-kuat. Jeep melompat lalu melesat kuat. Di sepanjang jalana cowok itu tidak bicara lagi –sama sekali!- sampai akhirnya Jeep berhenti di depan rumah Jaejoong. Cewek itu turun masih dengan perasaan dongkol. Tapi belum sempat dia bilang terima kasih basa- basi seperti biasanya, Jeep itu telah melesat pergi.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang-panjang. Repot bener sih deket sama Yunho. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak dan buru-buru kabur ke dalam, lalu langsung menyambar telepon. Dia harus memberitahu Siwon!

" Siwon!" perutnya langsung begitu telepon di seberang diangkat. "Halo? Siwon!"

"Iya, iya! Ya ampun!" Siwon sampai menjauhkan gagang telepon dari kupingnya.

"Ada apa sih lo jerit-jerit?"

" Won, gawat banget, Won!"

"Kenapaaaa?"

"Itu bener lukisan nyaris!"

"Masa? Yang bener, Joongie?" Siwon terperangah. "Kata siapa?"

"Gue udah ke sana. Berdua Yunho. Abisnya dia minta bukti. Ya udah, gue ajak dia ke sana. Eh, nggak taunya..."

Tawa Siwon pecah membahana.

"Masa sih? Ah, gila! Kaget dong Yunho?"

"Bukan kaget lagi. Dia ngamuk! Gue dimarahin!" Siwon makin ketawa. Jaejoong jadi semakin kesal. "Kok elo ketawa sih? Elo seneng ya, gue dimarahin?"

"Sori! Sori!" Siwon buru-buru mingkem. "Jadi?"

"Ya elo mesti bantuin gue, Won. Tolong jelasin ke Yunho deh, kalo waktu itu yang kita liat emang bener-bener lukisan pemandangan!"

"Gue nggak mau!" jawab Siwon ringan. Jaejoong terperangah.

"Kok elo begitu sih?"

"Joongie, denger ya? Kalo cowok cemburuan kayak gitu, apalagi udah diterangin sampai mendetail tapi masih nggak percaya juga, buat apa? Putusin aja!"

Jaejoong tersentak.

"Ng... begitu menurut elo?"

"Iya!" tegas Siwon. Jaejoong jadi terdiam. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya, Siwon memberikan advis yang mengagetkan begini. "Halo? Joongie? Elo nggak pingsan, kan?"

"Eh? Nggak. Cuma kaget aja. Ya udah deh. Daaaah."

"Eh, bentar! Bentar!"

Jaejoong batal meletakan gagang telepon.

"Apa?"

"Emang lukisan apa sih?"

"Elo liat sendiri aja sana!"

Siwon tertawa.

"Oke deh. Mau ikut?"

"Nggak!" jawab Jaejoong seketika. Tawa Siwon semakin keras.

Jaejoong buru-buru menutup telepon.

Tapi setelah itu saran Siwon jadi kepikiran. Iya juga ya? Gumamnya sambil ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri. Kenapa dia mesti pusing-pusing mikirin perasaan Yunho. Mereka kan nggak ada apa-apa. Dia cuma jadi temeng. Dan karena dia justru udah nolong, jadi Yunho harusnya nggak berhak marah-marah.

Wajar dong kalo dia selingkuh. Tapi itu juga sebenarnya nggak bisa dibilang selingkuh kok. Orang dia nggak ada apa-apa sama Siwon. Cuma sering jalan dan ngobrol bareng, makan dan bercanda bareng, terus sama sering teleponan bareng.

"Itu belum termasuk selingkuh, kan?" seru Jaejoong di depan kaca, lalu nyengir sendiri.

Tapi biar gimana juga, gerutunya sambil terjun ke atas kasur, Yunho tetap nggak berhak marah. Karena selain itu urusan pribadi Jaejoong, juga karena sebenarnya dia nggak ada apa-apa sama Siwon. Cuma akrab. Nggak labih!

Tapi saran Siwon kayaknya boleh juga. Sudah lebih dari cukup dia menolong Yunho.

Sekarang saatnya memikirkan diri sendiri.

Jadi bunyi headline-nya gimana enaknya ya?

"JAEJOONG MUTUSIN YUNHO!"

Jangan! Jangan! Jangan mutusin! Kurang gimana gitu. Kata-katanya mesti yang sadis.

"JAEJOONG MENCAMPAKKAN YUNHO DEMI SIWON!"

Nah, ini baru sensasi! "mencampakkan"! Mina si kembang SMU Shinki aja belom pernah punya record kayak begini. Tapi demi Siwon? Enak aja! Keren bener dia! Ganti, aaaah...

Jaejoong mencoret dua kalimat yang dia tulis gede-gede pake spidol merah itu. Terus di bawahnya dia tulis kalimat baru.

"JAEJOONG MENCAMPAKKAN YUNHO KARENA UDAH BOSEN!"

Nah, ini baru keren! Kalo begini kan kesannya dia itu playgirl atau mamabravo.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya Jaejoong membayangkan, tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk. Kepala Kyunie menyembul.

"Ada yang nyari tuh!"

"Siapa?"

"Biasaaaa."

"Oh!" paling Heechul, pikir Jaejoong. "Suruh masuk aja."

"Masuk ke mana?"

"Ya ke sini."

"Ke sini? Ke kamar?" Kyunie terbelalak "Gila, lo!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dimarahin mama ntar lo!"

"Mama udah sering ngeliat kok."

"APA!?" Kyunie terpekik, lalu buru-buru menutup mulut. "Yang bener, Joongie?"

sambungnya pelan.

"Iya! Kenapa sih lo?" Jaejoong menatap adiknya heran. "Ribut amat. Udah, buruan!

Suruh dia masuk."

"Mama curang! Diskriminasi! Biar elo kakak gue, kita kan sama-sama belom tujuh belas!" protesnya sambil pergi. "Ntar malem kalo mama pulang, gue mau demo!"

Jaejoong menatap adiknya yang pergi sambil ngomel-ngomel itu. Aneh, ih! Orang setiap ke sini Heechul selalu ke kamarnya kok.

"Hai!"

Jaejoong menatap muka dan kontan terperangah. Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ngapain lo ke sini?" serunya seketika. "KYUHHYYUUUNNN!"

Kyuhyun datang terbirit-birit.

"Apaan?"

"Elo tuh ya!" Jaejoong melotot.

"Kan lo yang nyuruh tadi?"

Sementara itu Yunho mematung di ambang pintu. Bukan karena pertengkaran dua bersaudara itu, tapi karena deretan kalimat di atas selembar keras di depan Jaejoong.

Kalimat-Kalimat yang ditulis dengan spidol merah dan berukuran besar, jadi tetap bisa terbaca jelas meskipun terbalik.

"Gue tunggu di ruang tamu!" katanya dingin. Cowok itu berbalik dan pergi.

"Ih, elo!" desis Jaejoong ke arah Kyunie setelah Yunho berlalu dari situ. "Maksud gue tuh Heechul! Kalo Yunho sih bilang aja gue nggak ada!"

"Naaah, ya! Aha!" Kyunie ketawa girang. "Lagi berantem ya? Yang keras dong, gue pengin denger!"

"Pale lo! Nih!" Jaejoong menjitak kepala adiknya, lalu keluar dengan langkah ogah- ogahan. Kyunie mengekor di belakangnya sambil cengar-cengir.

Heran juga kalo bisa ada masalah antara Jaejoong dan Yunho, pikir Kyunie. Bukannya memuji, tapi kakak dan satu-satunya saudara yang dimilikinya itu orangnya benar- benar fleksibel. Enjoy, gendong tertawa, juga pengertian. So, kalo mereka tibut begini, pasti si Yunho-nya itu yang nggak bener!

Tapi niat Kyunie mau nguping langsung surut ketika dia melihat kelamnya wajah Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri juga langsung pasang muka cemberut. Masih dongkol banget dia, gara-gara tadi siang dituduh membabi buta begitu. Yunho ini bagaimana dulu ya sama ceweknya? Sama Jaejoong yang nggak ada hubungan apa-apa aja galak banget begitu.

"Gue nggak gila, Yun! Liat-liat lukisan begitu sama cowok! Liat sendirian aja nggak pernah." protesnya langsung.

"Iya." Yunho menghela napas. "Harusnya gue tau. Tadi siang gue cuma... shock aja karena selentingan itu benar ternyata!"

"Sama! Gue juga shock. Kalo bener, nggak akan gue tantangin elo ke sana."

"Iya. Gue tau..."

"Elo nggak tau!" potong Jaejoong ketus. Kemudian ditatapnya Yunho lurus-lurus. "Gue boleh minta satu hal nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Kira-kira... bisa nggak perjanjian kita dulu di tinjau ulang?"

Yunho tersentak.

"Maksud lo?" tanyanya cemas.

"Iya. Mesti diubah. Ada yang harus dikurangin, ada yang harus ditambahin. Waktu itu kan cuma dari elo. Gue nggak ngasih syarat apa-apa."

"Kita omongin sambil makan, ya?" bujuk Yunho, diam-diam jadi panik karena permintaan Jaejoong.

"Gue udah makan!" tolak Jaejoong serta-merta. Dia menggerutu dalam hati. Enak aja.

Habis marah-marah terus ngajak makan. Emangnya kali perut kenyang, terus gondoknya juga jadi ilang, gitu? Gampang bener!

Tapi Yunho tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang di lempar Siwon di ujung mata kailnya, sampai Jaejoong jadi benar-benar jauh begini.

"Kalo... Kasstengel, gimana?" bujuknya lagi, dalam hati jadi heran sendiri. Ini bukan penolakan Jaejoong yang pertama kali, tapi kenapa dia sampai kebingungan sendiri ya?

"Mau! Mau!" seru suara dari dalam. Kyunie nongol di pintu. Nyengir lebar begitu sang kakak memelototinya tajam-tajam. Yunho tersenyum tipis. Lega atas kedatangan sang penolong itu.

"Kan baru kemaren dibeliin mama?"

"Kan elo abisin!"

"Dasar!" Jaejoong jadi keki. "Awas lo ya! Ntar gue beliin satu gentong!"

"Kasstengel nggak pake gentong, tau! Emangnya cincau!" jawab Kyunie cepat, lalu menoleh ke Yunho. "Mas, Jaejoong boong tuh! Dia belom makan apa-apa dari tadi siang!"

Jaejoong kontan ternganga. Kyuhyun kurang ajaaaar!

" Kyuhyun! Awas lo ya! Dasar musuh dalam selimut!"

Kyuhyun tertawa ngakak. Yunho jadi geli melihat dua cewek bersaudara itu. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kyuhyun. Sama-sama mungil, sama-sama manis, dan sama-sama judes kalo mood mereka lagi nggak bagus.

"Mas! Kyunie kan udah ngasih tau. Nanti kaasstengel-nya bungkusin sendiri, ya?

Jangan dititipin ke Jaejoong. Dia maruk kalo sama kaasstengel!"

" Kyuhyun!" Jaejoong menjerit kencang. "Awas lo ya! Besok pagi susu lo gue kasih racun!"

"Gue tuker sama punya elo, kalo elo pas lagi mandi! Atau gue tuang ke mangkoknya Jiji!" jawab Kyunie sigap.

Yunho jadi ketawa. Dan tawanya makin keras begitu Kyunie naik ke kursi untuk

membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, lalu kabur ke dalam sambil cekikikan.

"Apa katanya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho curiga.

"Nggak. " Yunho geleng kepala, masih tertawa.

"Sooo..." Di tariknya napas panjang-panjang. Sial! rutuknya dalam hati. Kenapa gue jadi gugup begini? "Kita makan ya? Elo belom makan dari pulang sekolah tadi, kan?"

"Gue nggak laper!"

"Gitu ya?" Yunho melihat arlojinya. "Elo terakhir makan berarti tadi pagi, karena selama di sekolah sampai tadi siang kita ribut, jadi nggak mikirin soal makan. Sekarang udah hampir jam enam. Berarti selang waktunya udah dua belas jam.

Kita tunggu aja kalo begitu. Sebentar lagi elo pasti pingsan!"

Jaejoong ternganga.

"Maksud lo apa sih? Lo doain gue sakit?"

"Bukan," jawab Yunho santai. " Kyunie tadi bilang, elo kalo lagi ngambek suka mogok makan. Buntut-buntutnya pingsan. So, jangan nyalahin gue nanti ya?" Jaejoong mendesis marah. Emang kurang ajar si Kyunie! Dasar kompeni! Awas tuh anak!

"Terus, kita mau makan di mana?" akhirnya Jaejoong nyerah. Pingsan kalo ada ibunya masih mendingan. Paling Mama tersayang itu menjerit-jerit histeris. Tapi kalau pingsan pas cuma berdua Yunho begini, apalagi ada kompeni satu itu, itu sama aja memasukan kambing ke kandang komodo.

"Gitu dong!" Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Gue perlu menunggu berapa jam? Lo udah mandi, kan?"

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong mengeluh dalam hati waktu mereka sampai di tujuan. Restoran ini lagi!

Tempat dulu dia merancang "skenario" sambil makan ayam panggang.

Kalau sudah malam begini suasananya malah makin parah. Resto ini tidak ada lampu listriknya ternyata. Semua serbalilin, yang menyala di setiap meja dan dinding. Di halamannya yang luas dan pohon-pohonnya yang rindang mirip hutan, dipasangi obor.

Diam-Diam Jaejoong menarik napas panjang. Bohong aja kalau bilangnya supaya suasananya jadi romantis. Pasti supaya irit!

Napas Jaejoong semakin panjang lagi begitu mereka menapaki jembatan bambu. Saat memasuki ruangan luas yang hanya dibatasi separuh dinding itu, suara lembut Diana Ross menyambut mereka.

Endlees love lagi! gerutunya. Ini cuma kebeneran, atau emang semua kaset yang dipunyain restoran ini cuma lagu itu doang?

"Suka bubur ayam?" tanya Yunho, memecahkan kesunyian yang begitu dominan sejak mereka tinggalkan halaman rumah. "Waktu itu gue perhatiin, elo nggak begitu suka makan ayam, ya?"

Jaejoong cuma tersenyum tipis. Kalau suasana begini mana ada makanan yang bisa tertelan. Mungkin memang bubur ayam yang paling tepat. Tidak perlu dikunyah.

Dan kalau tiba-tiba dia kaget, tidak akan keselek sampai fatal.

Jaejoong memang mulai mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Untuk apa Yunho ngajak ke sini, coba? Dan sebelumnya Yunho juga nggak pernah maksa, apalagi kalau Jaejoong benar-benar nggak mau.

"Inget nggak, gue pernah bilang mau ngasih foto sunset di Pantai Senggigi?"

"Iya," Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tapi sekarang udah nggak perlu lagi kok, Yun. Mereka udah nggak nanya-nanya lagi."

"Siapa bilang ini buat mereka?"

Jaejoong tertegun. Terlebih saat dia mendongakkan kepala. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya lurus, menembus nyala lilin. Tiba-tiba cowok itu bangkit berdiri.

Menarik kursi dan pindah ke sebelahnya, benar-benar dekat di sebelahnya, lalu mulai memperlihatkan sederet foto sunset yang diambilnya di berbagai tempat.

Yunho menerangkan foto itu satu per satu.

"Ini gue ambil di Anyer, ini di Ujung kulon, ini di Pulau Krakatau, ini di kamar, ini di atap gedung kantor bokap, ini..."

Jaejoong cuma bisa ber-"ah-oh" sambil ngangguk-ngangguk tanpa bisa konsen.

Kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Dia jadi nervous dan perutnya mendadak kenyang.

Samar, Yunho mulai "mengatakan" apa yang dia inginkan. Samar juga, dia mengisyaratkan warna hubungan mereka yang dia inginkan sekarang.

Dan ini memang kali pertama Yunho membuka diri. Dimulai dari satu hal yang peling dia suka. Hobi yang telah ditekuninya sejak lama. Mengejar "Mata Dewa", alias sunset!

Tinggal Jaejoong jadi bingung lagi. Tidak mengerti dan tidak mau coba-coba menebak dugaan sendiri.

Karena dia ingat hari itu, hari di saat Yunho menangis di depannya dulu, cowok itu memohon satu permintaan: "Gue cuma butuh pertolongan elo, Joongie! Cuma itu!"

Jadi resto romantis ini dan deretan foto sunset ini, sebaiknya jangan diartikan terlalu jauh!

Besoknya, Siwon yang jeli tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Jaejoong agak pendiam hari ini.

Bicara cuma satu-dua kata, nggak semangat menyambut ajakannya seperti biasa.

Padahal dia udah yakin masalah itu akan membuat hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho jadi renggang. Malah mungkin bisa bubaran, kalau mendengar gimana cemasnya suara Jaejoong di telepon kemarin siang. Tapi yang dia lihat hari ini, mereka malah terus berdua dari pagi sampai bel pulang.

Bikin apa lagi si Yunho ini? rutuknya jengkel. Di kejauhan dia melihat cowok itu menggandeng cewek mungilnya itu masuk ke kantin.

Itu membuat Siwon memutuskan untuk lebih agresif lagi. Lebih nekat, lebih terbuka, dan lebih sebodo teuing apa kata orang.

Yang jelas... sejoli itu harus bubar!

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Siwon terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Hari minggu sore, dia mengajak Jaejoong ke pantai... Berburu sunset!

Jaejoong tercengang.

"Elo suka sunset?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Nggak juga. Gue suka semua fenomena alam. Sunset, sunrise, bulan purnama, badai, kabut yang menelan hutan, gelombang pasang yang memeluk bakau, puncak gunung di atas awan. Banyak! Satu yang paling indah, gue pernah masuk pedalaman Irian dan ngeliat tarian Cendrawasih liar!"

Jaejoong terpana. Benar-benar tak menyangka, cowok sableng ini ternyata punya banyak cerita.

"Gue juga suka sunset," kata Jaejoong. Lebih karena tidak ingin terlihat sebagai orang yang nggakpunya pengalaman apa-apa.

"Bukan sunset itu yang mau gue kasih liat ke elo, sayang!"

"Terus?" Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya.

Siwon menarik tangannya.

"Duduk di sini." Dibantunya Jaejoong naik ke kap mesin Land Rover-nya. "Diem ya.

Pokoknya ini surprise dan elo orang pertama yang gue kasih tau...," Siwon menatapnya lurus, "siapa sebenernya gue!"

Jaejoong semakin tak mengerti. Siwon membuka bagasi mobil dan muncul kembali dengan selembar kertas putih yang lumayan lebar.

"Gue lupa bawa kanvas. Tapi ini udah cukup kok. Sekarang lo liat ke sana," tunjuknya ke batas cakrawala. "Lo boleh bandingin, beda apa nggak."

Jaejoong benar-benar terkesima. Begitu cepat Siwon memindahkan matahari jingga itu ke atas kertas. Sapuan kuasnya memindahkan semua warna itu, begitu sempurna.

"Gimana?" tanya Siwon. Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab. Dia masih tercengang, mematung di posisi duduknya.

"Won, elo... lukisan-lukisan itu..."

"Yap, sweetie! Bukan dari galeri, bukan dari trotoar tempat kita ketemu waktu itu, juga bukan dari Pasar Seni. Semua lukisan yang gue kasih ke elo... itu dari galeri pribadi gue di rumah! Dan dari tangan gue sendiri!"

Seketika sepasang mata di depannya menyorotkan kekaguman yang sarat dan tak tersembunyi.

"Bener, Won!?" pekik Jaejoong dan melompat turun dari kap mesin mobil.

"Bener dong! Lo kira dari mana gue bisa tau banyak tentang lukisan kalo gue nggak suka?"

"Ah, gila!" pekik Jaejoong lagi. "Gila! Gue nggak yangka. Bener! Suer! Sumpah! Gila ih!"

Siwon tertawa geli dengan luapan kekaguman itu. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"Jadi, kalo nanti gue jalan -gue suka jalan lho, Joongie- gue mau ngelukis lagi.

Kebanyakan lukisan-lukisan itu gue kerjain di luar rumah. Lo mau ikut?"

"Oooh, jelas mau banget dong!" jawab Jaejoong tanpa berpikir lagi. Lukisan Tuhan memang bagus. Tapi menurut Jaejoong akan lebih indah kalau dihadirkan dalam sapuan kuas, bukan diabadikan mentah-mentah lewat kamera.

Senja itu Siwon memenangkan pertarungannya. Total. Karena Jaejoong begitu terpesona.

Melewati malam sampai benar-banar larut dengan memandang semua lukisan yang pernah diberikan Siwon untuknya.

Lukisan Lembah Kashmir dengan pegunungan tingginya. Bromo dengan Mahameru de belakangnya. Mount McKinley, Alaska. Gran Canyon, Arizona.

Sungai Mississippi, Iowa. Danau . St. Mary, Montana. Nicolae Grigorescu dengan Fete Torcind La Poarta-nya. Henry Cleenewerck dengan La Ceiba-nya. Semuanya!

Mungkin ini sugesti. Setelah tahu lukisan-lukisan itu adalah hasil goresan tangan Siwon, semuanya mendadak jadi kelihatan lebih indah di mata Jaejoong.

Dan semua jerih payah Yunho, "Mata Dewa" yang diburunya di banyak tempat dan dengan kesabaran luar biasa, kontan masuk amplop dan menggeletak di laci meja belajar Jaejoong. Sayonara!

 _ **...**_

Ini untuk kedua kalinya Yunho tertegun tak percaya. Jaejoong terlepas dari tangannya begitu tiba-tiba. Kali ini benar-benar fatal ternyata. Dia tidak tahu apalagi yang sudah dilakukan Siwon. Yang jelas, Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi ditahannya!

Kedatangan Yunho yang mulai rutin ke rumah Jaejoong setiap malam minggu, terabaikan tanpa disadari cewek itu. Telepon-teleponnya yang mulai rutin, nyaris setiap hari, juga separti tak pernah disadari Jaejoong.

Kemudian beredar banyak cerita. Terlalu banyak. Laporan yang masuk juga banyak. Jaejoong dan Siwon di galeri A, Jaejoong dan Siwon di galeri B, di mal, di Pasar Seni, di GKJ, di TIM, di pantai, dan di banyak tempat lagi. Sebagian karena lukisan, sebagian lagi tanpa alasan jelas!

Tapi Yunho tak bisa apa-apa karena Jaejoong selalu melaporkan semuanya, supaya Yunho bisa menjawab kalau ada yang tanya. Kalau soal lukisan, Jaejoong akan bilang soal lukisan. Tapi kalau alasannya jalan-jalan, diam-diam Yunho jadi harus menahan diri!

Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Dia terpaksa diam karena satu kalimat yang pernah dia tegaskan dulu di awal perjanjian.

"Kalo nanti ada cowok yang lo suka, lo boleh pergi!"

Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali berharap Jaejoong lupa dengan satu kalimat itu.

 _ **...**_

Sementara Yunho resah karena sesuatu yang bergolak hebat di dadanya, Jaejoong tenang-tenang saja. Melaporkan semua kegiatannya seperti biasa. Saat itu mereka di dalam kelas.

"Minggu depan gue mau liat pameran lukisan, Yun. Di Kemang. Sama Siwon. Terus minggu depannya lagi, hari rabu, pulang sekolah, kami langsung mau ke Senen. Biasa, cari buku. Kali aja ada yang bagus. Sama Siwon juga. Terus...," Jaejoong mengeluarkan agendanya. Lupa soalnya.

"Sibuk bener sih, Joongie?"

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Jaejoong cuek, masih sambil menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "Oh, iya! Ya ampun!" serunya kaget begitu membuka agenda. "Siang ini gue mau liat pameran lukisan di JCC. Pelukis-pelukis muda. Belom punya nama.

Pesertanya banyak, Yun. Wah, pasti seru! Kok gue bisa lupa sih? Yaaah, nggak bawa baju ganti deh!"

Yunho menatapnya. Tapi Jaejoong yang lagi kebingungan, luput menangkap tatapan itu.

"Sama Siwon lagi?"

"He-eh," jawab Jaejoong belum sadar.

"Kenapa selalu sama Siwon sih?"

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi ganjil di wajah Yunho.

"Abis yang suka ngajakin jalan cuma dia," jawabnya terus terang. Yunho jadi kesentil.

"Elo suka lukisan, ya?"

"Suka banget!"

"Kalo pergi berdua gue, gimana?"

Jaejoong tertegun.

"Sama... elo?" tanyanya pelan.

Yunho menghela napas saat dia mendapati sinar penolakan di mata Jaejoong.

"Nggak seru, ya?"

"Ng... bukan gitu. Bukan gitu kok!" jawab Jaejoong buru-buru. "Soalnya yang gue liat, elo nggak begitu seneng lukisan."

"Kalo Siwon?"

"Oh, kalo dia sih maniak!"

"Masa?" Yunho mengangkat alis. "Elo nggak tau kalo Minhyuk juga hobi ke pameran lukisan?"

"Oh? Masa?" Jaejoong pura-pura kaget. Soalnya dia memang pernah beberapa kali ketemu Minhyuk. Dan Minhyuk sudah pasti lapor, nggak mungkin nggak. "Elo mau gue pergi sama Minhyuk?"

"Nggak juga. Kenapa? Kalimat gue kesannya begitu ya?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela. Lagi-lagi dia mencium ada yang tidak beres. Yang salah. Yang berubah. Bersamaan dengan itu, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan muncul dan tergopoh-gopoh mendekat.

"Aduh, Joongie!" seru Siwon begitu nongol di pintu. "Sori banget! Kayaknya kita nggak jadi pergi siang ini. Gue lupa bawa baju ganti!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan Siwon dengan sorot yang semakin dingin dan ganjil .

"Feeling kalian berdua so good ya? Bisa sama-sama lupa bawa baju ganti?"

"Masa!?" mata Siwon membulat. Terus dia terkekeh-kekeh. Jaejoong tertawa jengah.

Tiba-Tiba Yunho berdeham. Tawa Jaejoong lenyap seketika, sementara Siwon tetap tak peduli.

"Bisa pergi, Joongie? Gue ada perlu sama Siwon."

Jaejoong jadi semakin waswas.

"Ngomong aja," kata Siwon. "Nggak apa-apa. Gue selalu terbuka kok sama Jaejoong."

Aduh! Jaejoong lansung salting. Siwon nih, bener-bener nggak bisa liat bendera perang udah berkibar tinggi-tinggi begitu.

"Oh, ya!?" seketika sepasang mata dingin Yunho hinggap di wajah gelisah Jaejoong.

"Yaaah... maksudnya... Siwon kalo lagi ada masalah suka cerita ke gue. Gitu aja," jelas Jaejoong, jadi gugup.

"Betul!" tandas Siwon. "Dan gue juga selalu tegaskan ke dia...," dagunya bergerak ke Jaejoong. "bahwa gue juga bisa dijadiin teman berbagi cerita. Kalo lagu ada masalah, lagi sedih, gue selalu minta dia cerita."

"Oh, ya!?" mata Yunho seketika berkilat tajam.

Aduuuuuh, si Siwon ini! Jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tapi kan gue nggak pernah cerita apa-apa sama elo!" buru-buru jaejoong bikin pernyataan. Takut Yunho semakin salah paham.

"Bukan nggak pernah, tapi belom!" ralat Siwon, benar-benar bebal. Tidak tahu cewek di depannya sudah kebingungan setengah mati. "Cewek kan nggak kayak cowok. Gampang open. Nanti-nanti mungkin. Kita kan temen sejiwa! Iya kan, Joongie?"

Ya ampun! Ya ampuun! Ya ampuuun!

Jaejoong sudah nggak bisa ngomong lagi. Siwon nyerocos tanpa pusing. Sementara Yunho, meskipun terlihat tetap tenang, sepasang manik matanya mulai menyimpan kemarahan. Dan Jaejoong bisa menangkap saat sepasang mata itu menatapnya. Karena Jaejoong tidak menjawab, Siwon meneruskan kalimatnya.

"So, besok aja ya, Joongie? Nggak apa-apa, kan? Besok gue traktir deh, sebagai tanda penyesalan gue yang paliiing dalam sekali amat sangat! Besok elo gue traktir di restoran mana aja yang elo suka. Pasti! I promise!"

Jaejoong meremas kesepuluh jarinya. Makin gugup. Aduh! Si Siwon ini kapan perginya ya?

"Ya udah kalo begitu," ujar Siwon. Jaejoong mengembuskan napas lega, doanya terjawab. Siwon berdiri. "Sampai besok ya, Joongie. Daaah," pamitnya disertai lambaian tangan yang mesra. Tapi begitu dia menoleh ke Yunho, dadahnya jadi pendek banget. Cuma satu suku kata dan ketus pula. "Dah!" dengan santai Siwon jalan keluar.

Tinggal Jaejoong yang semakin mengecil di kursinya. Siwon benar-benar sukses melempar petasan di dekat kompor. Karena begitu cowok itu hilang di balik tembok, Yunho langsung balik badan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Gimana? Elo mau liat pameran lukisan berdua gue nggak? Nggak usah puding soal baju ganti. Ada banyak kaus di mobil!"

"Ng..." Jaejoong ngeri mau menjawab.

"Perlu mikir kalo gue yang ngajak ya? Meskipun elo suka lukisan?"

"Ng... bukan gitu, Yun. Gue..."

"Lo males pergi sama gue! Gitu, kan?"

Itu elo tau! Kata Jaejoong, tapi cuma berani dalam hati. Dengan wajah kaku, Yunho mengulurkan tangan.

"Gue mau liat pameran lukisan. Lo harus nemenin!" dirangkulnya Jaejoong dan dengan paksa dibawanya keluar kelas.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Meskipun berusaha ditutup-tutupi, semua bisa lihat kalau Yunho agak murung belakangan ini. Cowok itu jadi semakin pendiam dan semakin cuek lagi. Yunho dan Jaejoong -pasangan yang selama ini telah menyaingi Kangta-Kwon Boa—sekarang mulai jalan sendiri-sendiri.

Junsu, yang setiap hari berdoa sepuluh kali agar Yunho-Jaejoong bubaran, jelas aja jadi girang. Sekarang peluang itu terbuka lebar. Dengan lagak sok prihatin layaknya teman sejati, pada satu siang Junsu mendekati Yunho yang lagi duduk sendirian dikursinya. Cowok itu lagi menekuri buku full rumus dan angka di depannya, sementara Jaejoong pasti sudah terbang ke sebelah Siwon.

Junsu mendekat, lalu duduk pelan-pelan di sebelah Yunho. "Udah, Yun. Nggak usah dipikirin," katanya. Suaranya lembut banget.

Yunho mendongak dan sepasang mata dinginnya langsung menatap tajam. "Lo bisa pergi!?" desisnya.

Junsu, meskipun terperangah, tetap memilih maju tampang malu.

"Yun, gue nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok," ujarnya. So pasti bohong. "Gue Cuma mau ngasih tau elo, kayaknya Jaejoong sama Siwon serius. Dua hari lalu gue ketemu mereka lagi di Pasar Seni. Kayaknya itu udah jadi tempat favorit mereka, soalnya udah lebih dari tiga kali gue ngeliat mereka di sana."

Yunho mendesis pelan. Kejengkelannya yang di tahan mati-matian mulai merayap naik. Dia paling tidak senang informan model begini.

"Pergi cepet!" desisnya dengan gigi gemeretak. Ditatapnya cewek di sebelahnya itu garang. "Cepet! Apa elo mau gue bikin malu?"

"Yun, gue cuma..."

Dengan marah Yunho meraih bolpoin di depannya dan...

BRAK!

Benda itu seketika hancur berkeping dan tintanya mengenai meja. Junsu terlonjak.

Diiringi tatap mata seluruh isi kelas, cewek itu buru-buru berdiri dan pergi dari situ.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong juga tahu perubahan Yunho itu. Tahu dan sadar! Soalnya hubungan mereka sekarang jadi kaku. Persis seperti di awal-awal dulu. Yunho kembali jadi pendiam, jarang bicara. Tapi Jaejoong masih ingat sekali satu kalimat itu. Pendek, tegas, tandas.

"Joongie, tolong. Gue bener-bener butuh bantuan lo."

Dan hancur luluhlah hatinya, padahal baru saja terbang tinggi, lalu langsung brak!

Mendarat dan hancur berkeping.

Jujur saja, waktu itu Jaejoong sakit hati. Merasa cuma dimanfaatkan. Merasa minder dan tak punya arti. Apalagi setelah menjalani sandiwara itu. Dua hari tambah sedih dan nelangsa.

Karena itulah dis berjuang amat keras untuk bisa netral seperti saat ini. Awal-Awal dulu, dia harus sering memperingatkan hatinya agar tidak tumbuh bunga. Tidak tumbuh kuncup, apalagi sampai mekar. Juga untuk tidak ganti warna. Jadi pink atau biru!

Dia juga sudah melarang otaknya sering-sering memikirkan Yunho, apalagi ketampanannya. Dia juga sudah memperingatkan telinganya untuk tidak mendengarkan lagu-lagu cinta yang musiknya menghanyutkan.

Jaejoong juga telah melarang matanya membaca novel-novel roman yang bisa membuatnya jadi menikmati kebersamaan itu. Selagi bisa. Tanpa peduli sama sekali alasan yang sebenarnya.

Selanjutnya kata sandiwara bukan lagi satu-satunya kata yang menempel di tembok kamarnya. Ada banyak saudaranya. Ada kata kibul, bokis, bohong, dan masih sederet lagi, yang baru berani di tempel Jaejoong kalau Kyunie sudah tidur atau tidak ada di rumah, dan kata-kata itu buru-buru dicopot kalau Heechul datang.

Gara-gara semua itu, wajar aja kalau Jaejoong kemudian jadi salah mengira.

Dianggapnya Yunho mengkuatirkan dampak seringnya dia jalan berdua Siwon terhadap Yunho sendiri. Jaejoong mengira Yunho kuatir akan dikeroyok cewek seperti dulu lagi.

Tapi sudah empat bulan dia menolong Yunho. Sekarang saatnya untuk memikirkan diri sendiri. Sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini, untuk jadi mahasiswi. Dan meskipun tidak mutlak mesti terjadi, dia pengin punya cerita sendiri.

Seperti lagu dari Gita Cinta dari SMA. Tidak apa-apa deh, bagian akhirnya saja.

Daripada tidak punya cerita sama sekali.

Makanya Jaejoong "terpaksa" tidak peduli melihat perubahan Yunho. Tapi tidak begitu dengan anak-anak lain. Yang merasa kasihan banget sama cowok keren itu.

Mereka tidak terima!

Akibatnya, Jaejoong dapat kecaman dari mana-mana.

"Dasar elo emang nggak tau diri, Joongie!" kata Hyoyeon nyaring. Waktu itu siang-siang, pas Jaejoong balik dari kantin dan Yunho entah kemana.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa, lagi! Elo kan punya cowok! Tapi elo malah jalan sana jalan sini sama cowok laen! Maksud lo itu apa sih?"

Wih! Jaejoong kontan bengong, lalu ketawa geli. "Udalah. Lo nggak usah ngurusin urusan gue!"

"Emang nggak!" jawab Tifany ketus. "Ngapain, lagi. Gue sih bukan mikirin elo, tau! Tapi Yunho! Yuunnhoo!"

"Emang Yunho kenapa?"

"Iiiih!" Tifany melotot. Juga cewek-cewek lain yang berkerumun di sekelilingnya.

"Nih anak, kok malah nanya? Dia kan cowok lo!"

Jaejoong menarik napas. Menahan kesal.

"Iya! Terus kenapaaa?"

Tifany tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang sudah benar-banar menyipit saking tidak menyertainya. Begitu ngomong, suaranya mendesis tajam. Persis ular.

"Elo itu ternyata bener-bener orang yang nggak tau diri ya! Nggak tau terima kasih! Nggak tau bersyukur! Elo punya cowok keren... baik, lagi... tapi masih juga jalan sama cowok laen! Emang Yunho itu kurang apa sih!?" sentaknya.

Wah!? Jaejoong bengong lagi, dan semakin bengong begitu Yuri menyambung, juga dengan nada keras.

"Elo mestinya ngaca deh, Joongie. Gue sih sebenarnya nggak pengen sarkas. Tapi elo sama Yunho itu sebenarnya nggak seimbang. Gue nggak ngerti kenapa dia bisa suka sama elo!"

Nah, ini dia! Ini namanya bener-bener ngajak perang!

"Eh, denger ya!" sambil tolak pinggang, Jaejoong melototi para demonstran di depannya itu. "Kalian pada nggak usah ikut campur urusan gue deh. Soalnya kalian nggak tau apa-apa! Nggak tau alasan kenapa gue begitu. Kalian juga nggak tau yang sebenarnya!"

"Nggak tau gimana?" sambar Seohyun seketika. "Emangnya kita-kita ini buta! Elo pacaran sama Yunho, selama ini ke sana kemari berdua mulu. Dan sekarang elo juga masih berdua mulu... tapi sama Siwon! Gitu lo bilang kami nggak tau apa-apa? "

"Emangnya Yunho kurang apa sih, Joongie?" tanya Sunny. Suaranya agak lunak di banding demonstran yang laen. "Dia baek banget sama elo. Sayang, lagi. Perhatian.

Setia pula."

Jaejoong ketawa, pelan dan agak misterius.

"Justru karena dia baek banget itu, jadi gue selingkuh!"

Jaejoong meninggikan kerumunan cewek itu, yang mengikuti kepergiannya dengan kening terlipat. Bingung.

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong yang tadinya mau sebodo amat terhadap banyaknya protes keras seputar seringnya dia jalan berdua Siwon -soalnya ia mrnganggap itu urusan pribadinya- lama-lama jadi berpikir juga. Soalnya sekarang dia jadi semakin susah bergerak.

Semakin lama hujatan yang dia terima semakin meriah. Apalagi Junsu. Celaannya pedes banget.

Jaejoong sampai bingung. Kenapa Junsu cs bisa sampai begitu ya? Neneknya Yunho, bukan. Emaknya juga bukan. Tapi sebegitu sewotnya.

Jaejoong nggak tahu bahwa Junsu keki banget, karena ternyata Yunho tetap tak tergapai tangan. Tetap dingin, tetap tak peduli. Dan yang paling membuat Junsu ingin marah, cowok itu ternyata tetap juga tidak terpengaruh meskipun telah dia beberkan informasi yang susah payah dia kumpulkan.

Junsu tidak tahu, sebenarnya Yunho terbakar habis di dalam! Tapi cowok itu nggak bisa apa-apa. Karena janji itu. Dia nggak berani memulai karena feeling-nya mengatakan, Jaejoong menunggu!

Dan dia benar. Jaejoong memang menunggu realisasi janji itu. Tapi karena Yunho Cuma diam, akhirnya terpaksa Jaejoong buka mulut lebih dulu.

Waktu itu mereka lagi dalam perjalanan pulang, di dalam Jeep Yunho.

"Yun, gue mau ngomong sama elo."

"Soal?"

"Bisa brenti sebentar?"

"Sambil makan ya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, geleng kepala, dan menjawab tegas. "Nggak! Karena topiknya nggak enak di bahas sambil makan!"

Yunho langsung tahu apa topik itu. Dan kecemasan datang saat itu juga.

"Kalo sambil minum, gimana?" Dia jadi ingin mengulur waktu.

"Nggak!"

"Sambil jalan-jalan ya? Gue tau tempat yang bagus."

Jaejoong menarik napas.

"Nggaaak, Yunho! Gue mau ngomong. Cuma itu. Gue nggak mau makan. Nggak mau minum. Apalagi jalan-jalan! Jelas!?" Jaejoong menatap tajam. "Bisa brenti sebentar sekarang?"

Gantian Yunho yang menarik napas. Sadar usahanya gagal.

"Iyaaa. Nggak usah emosi begitu dong." Yunho menepikan mobil di bawah kerindangan pohon.

"Nih, udah stop. Sesuai permintaan!" kemudian di ubahnya posisi duduknya menghadap Jaejoong. "Mau ngomong apa?"

"Gue sekarang dikecam dari mana-mana."

"Soal Siwon?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Terus?"

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab. Keresahannya terbaca jelas.

"Gue udah bantuin elo," sambungnya kemudian, lambat-lambat. "Bantuin apa yang elo mau. Sekarang gantian elo yang harus bantuin gue."

Yunho menatap lurus. Kecemasan itu semakin kuat menekan. Tapi tetap tak terlihat di permukaan.

"Bantuan apa yang elo mau?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Sebenarnya dia ingin mereka selesai. Tapi, setelah berhari-hari latihan untuk tegar, dan semalam telah yakin bahwa hatinya akan kuat untuk mengatakannya, ternyata begitu berhadapan langsung begini, lagi-lagi dia langsung bimbang. Tidak tega. Kasihan.

Keterdiamannya yang lumayan itu membuat Yunho semakin yakin dengan dugaannya. Dan kecemasan itu seketika berganti dengan ketakutan. Menikam teramat kuat dan mendadak memberinya satu gagasan.

Bukan gagasan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Tapi gagasan untuk mempertahankan agar si mungil ini tak bisa hengkang, dan terpaksa terus bersamanya walaupun untuk itu dia harus merelakan hatinya digurat pelan-pelan.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Toh itu hanya sementara dan sakitnya pasti akan terbayar.

Lunas, pada saat Siwon menyadari ribuan mil jarak yang dijejaknya berdua Jaejoong atau ribuan menit waktu yang dilewatinya bersama si mungil ini tak akan memberikan hasil apa-apa selain kenangan manis. Cuma kenangan!

Dan semanis apa pun yang namanya kenangan, itu akan tetap cuma kenangan.

Abstrak, dan adanya di belakang!

Perlahan Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong yang masih menatap ke arah lain itu.

Kayaknya Jaejoong bingung mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Sekarang begini aja, Joongie. Kalo elo emang suka jalan sama Siwon... ya jalan aja!

Nggak apa-apa. Sandiwara kita terus. Selama kita nggak ribut, selama gue nggak komplain, kecaman-Kecaman itu juga nanti ilang sendiri. Gue usahain gue nggak akan terpengaruh isu apa pun yang mungkin nanti akan muncul, atau laporan apa pun yang nanti gue denger."

Jaejoong tertegun.

 _ **...**_

Yunho memainkan bidak caturnya dengan jitu. Dengan memberi keleluasan pada Jaejoong untuk terus jalan berdua Siwon, itu sama saja dia mengembalikan persoalan ke Jaejoong. Sekarang malah tanpa pilihan. Kalau Jaejoong tidak mau dikecam, apalagi dicap macam-macam, mau tidak mau cewek itu harus jaga jarak dengan Siwon!

Yunho sih tinggal diam aja. Berdiri mengawasi tanpa harus membuat move. Kadang dia suka ketawa sendiri, antara geli dan kasihan, kalau melihat dari jauh gimana Jaejoong ngamuk-ngamuk karena sudah dituduh macam-macam.

Kalau sudah begitu, dia tinggal mementaskan perannya jadi cowok superbaik, dengan cara membela Jaejoong di depan cewek-cewek yang telah menuduh Jaejoong macam-macam itu. Dan itu jelas bukan tanpa tujuan. Yunho tahu benar bagaimana caranya menyelam sambil minum air dan cari ikan sekalian. Mendapatkan simpati sekaligus mendesak Jaejoong untuk menghentikan wira-wirinya bersama Siwon tanpa harus ikut campur tangan.

Dengan berakting jadi cowok super perhatian, yang cuma tersenyum begitu dapat laporan dari mana-mana, plus pembelaannya yang begitu arif bijaksana : "Mereka cuma temenan aja karena satu hobi" -jelas saja Jaejoong semakin dikecam. Dapat omelan di mana-mana. Dicerca, dicap, ditegur keras, dikasih peringatan malah!

Tidak seorang pun tahu di balik sikap tenang dan kesabaran yang luar biasa yang diperlihatkan Yunho, sebenarnya cowok itu merasa dadanya hangus terbakar.

Tumpah dalam bentuk letupan lahar.

Tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menahan diri untuk tidak membuat si Siwon itu rontok gigi atau tulang-tulangnya mesti dipasangi pen di sana- sini.

SIANG ini ada pameran lukisan. Goresan mendiang Basuki Abdullah. Dan Jaejoong penggemar berat lukisan-lukisan beliau. Sayang tidak ada klub Basuki Abdullah mania. Coba kalau ada, dijamin pasti dia akan mendaftar paling utama.

"Lukisan-lukisannya baguuus deh, Yun! Bener-bener hidup. Detail-detailnya sempurna. Pokoknya nggak ada yang nandingin lukisannya!"

Yunho mendengarkan letupan semangat cewek di depannya dengan diam. Kalau sudah bicara soal lukisan, Jaejoong pasti begitu. Meskipun dia baru menyadarinya setelah kedatangan Siwon. Dan itu juga yang telah melepaskan si mungil ini dari tangannya. Tanpa peduli yang diajak bicara tidak tertarik atau bahkan tidak peduli, Jaejoong akan terus bicara.

Cewek ini bahkan rutin duduk di depan tivi tiap sore, mengikuti satu judul telenovela, cuma telenovela itu penuh lukisan di setiap setting indoor-nya.

Sementara jalan ceritanya sendiri dia malah tidak begitu menyimak.

"Makanya...," sambung Jaejoong. "pulang sekolah gue mau liat. Nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Inikan baru hari pertama, Joongie! Pamerannya seminggu, kan?"

"Gue mau liat tiap hari malah. Seminggu sih kurang!"

Yunho geleng kepala. Minta ampun si Jaejoong ini!

"Sama Siwon?"

Kadang Yunho heran sendiri, kenapa dia masih juga menanyakan dengan siapa Jaejoong pergi.

"Sama siapa lagi?!" jawab Jaejoong dengan intonasi yang menyimpan seribu arti.

Bosan, kesal, capek.

"Gue nggak akan minta persetujuan elo kalo pergi sama orang laen atau pergi sendiri."

"Tapi elo selalu pergi, meskipun gue nggak ngomong setuju atau nggak."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Itukan cuma formalitas!" jawabnya diplomatis. Yunho kontan mati kutu. "So...?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Nggak apa-apa. Pergi aja!"

"Emang harus nggak apa-apa!" tandas Jaejoong. Yunho cuma tersenyum tipis.

Dan siang itu, saat Yunho berjalan lesu ke lapangan, Jaejoong sudah kabur begitu bel berbunyi. "Kenapa?" tanya Yunho heran saat Minhyuk menatapnya dengan sorot aneh.

"Heran aja," jawab cowok itu sambil melepas baju seragamnya, ganti dengan kaus.

"Elo sama Jaejoong ke mana-mana pake mobil, berarti di antara kalian berdua ada jarak. Tapi lo biarin dia pergi sama cowok laen naek motor. Pernah lo liat orang naik motor jauh-jauhan? Apalagi kalo ngebut! Jadi jangan kaget kalo nanti cewek lo itu tiba-tiba udah disamber orang. Apalagi cowok model Siwon!"

Yunho kontan menegang.

"Mereka naik motor!?" desisnya.

"Lo liat aja ke depan."

Tanpa buang waktu, Yunho melempar tasnya ke tanah begitu saja dan belari ke gerbang depan seperti orang kesurupan.

Benar saja!

"JAEJOONG!" teriaknya seketika. Gelegar suaranya bukan cuma membuat Jaejoong dan Siwon yang kaget, tapi semua yang ada di situ juga ikut kaget. Jaejoong langsung pucat.

Meskipun dia tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya, wajah Yunho yang kaku dan merah cukup membuatnya tahu bahwa cowok itu marah besar.

"TURUN!" bentak Yunho begitu sampai di depannya. Ditariknya Jaejoong dari boncengan Siwon. Begitu keras sampai cewek itu hampir terjatuh kalau tidak buru-buru dipegangi Siwon.

"Kok elo kasar banget sih sama cewek!?" bentak Siwon, jadi ikut marah. Yunho menatapnya dengan wajah menyala.

"Kenapa lo nggak bilang kalo mau ngajak dia pake motor?"

"Emangnya elo siapa!? Kalo elo babenya gue kasih tau. Tapi elo kan cuma... pacarnya!" Ada yang aneh dari cara Siwon menyebut kata "pacarnya". Mata Yunho menyempit.

"Apa maksud lo?"

Siwon menyeringai. Sepasang bola mata hitamnya berkilat.

"Cewek lo buat gue! Gimana?"

Yunho terperangah. Tapi dia batal memperpanjang masalah karena sekarang mereka sudah jadi tontonan gratis. Ditatap berpasang-pasang mata dari segala penjuru.

Anak-anak yang lain juga terbelalak karena kata-kata Siwon barusan.

"Ayo pulang, Joongie!" ditariknya tangan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi memang tidak dilepaskannya. Pontang-panting Jaejoong berusaha mengikuti langkah Yunho yang dua kali lebih panjang dari langkahnya.

Dari atas motornya, Siwon mengikuti kedua anak itu dengan sepasang mata yang perlahan-lahan dipercik bara. Yunho tidak mengira sama sekali kalau ternyata Siwon akan mengejarnya. Deru mesin motornya memecahkan telinga. Dan begitu bisa menyejajari, Siwon memukul keras pintu mobil di sebelahnya. Membuat dua orang di dalamnya terlonjak kaget.

"MINGGIR!" teriak Siwon keras. Sebelum Yunho bisa memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah itu atau cuek aja, Siwon sudah lebih dulu bertindak. Menghentikan paksa dengan jalan memotong jalan mereka.

Jaejoong meremas kesepuluh jarinya kuat-kuat. Mengikuti dengan ketakutan adegan di depannya. Siwon yang biasanya selalu cerah, banyak tawa, lucu, konyol, sekarang benar-benar menakutkan. Cowok itu menghampiri mereka dengan langkah- langkah panjang, kedua rahangnya mengatup keras dan sorot matanya setajam elang.

"Gue mau ngomong sama elo! Turun, cepet!" bentakan itu diakhiri dengan pukulan di pintu mobil. Kemudian dia pergi dan menunggu di sebelah motornya. Yunho mengeratkan gerahamnya. Dia semakin marah karena tentangan dan gaya Siwon yang sudah mirip jagoan itu.

" Siwon itu maunya apa sih!?" desisnya sambil membuka pintu dan turun. "Lo tetep di sini, Joongie. Jangan turun!"

Meskipun tetap di mobil, Irsih bisa mendengar semua percakapan Yunho dan Siwon karena cara ngomong kedua cowok itu setengah tarik urat.

"Apa sih mau lo?" bentak Yunho.

"Gue minta cewek lo! Tadi udah gue bilang, kan?"

Jaejoong sampai menepuk-nepuk dada mendengar kalimat itu. Kok Siwon jadi kasar begini?

"Tolong deh, elo sopan sedikit kalo ngomong. 'Minta, minta!' Lo pikir dia barang?"

"Bukannya buat lo dia itu begitu?"

Yunho tertegun. Ada sesuatu dalam kalimat itu yang membuatnya tercekat.

"Apa maksud lo?" volume suaranya kontan menurun dratis.

Siwon ketawa. "Kenapa suara lo jadi kecil? Takut?" ejeknya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Jaejoong. "Jaejoong, honey! Lo mendingan turun deh. Elo harus denger apa yang mau gue omongin ke cowok lo ini!"

Jaejoong jelas tidak berani. Pertama, karena Yunho sudah melarang. Kedua, dia takut kena bogem nyasar.

"Gimana kalo kita pindah ke deket... cewek lo?" Siwon menatap Yunho dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, menahan geram.

"Won, ini ada apa sebenernya?" desisnya pelan.

Siwon ketawa lagi. "Kenapa suara lo? Ayo sini!" Dia melangkah mendekati mobil

Yunho di sisi tempat duduk Jaejoong. Ekspresi Jaejoong tampak ketakutan. "Ayo, sini!" serunya begitu dilihatnya Yunho tidak bergerak. "Ini bukan cuma urusan elo sama gue! Jaejoong juga kesangkut!" kemudian ditatapnya si mungil itu. "Elo nggak apa-apa kan, Joongie? Jangan kuatir deh! Kalo elo nggak berani mengakhiri, gue yang akan mengakhiri!"

Kalimat terakhir Siwon kontan membuat sepasang mata Yunho berkilat. Yunho mendekati Siwon dengan kecemasan yang perlahan memekat. Begitu juga Jaejoong.

Meskipun tidak tahu kartu apa yang sedang dimainkan Siwon, Jaejoong merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Elo tuh ya...," Siwon meneliti sosok cowok di depannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, sambil tersenyum dengan sorot mata mengejek, "punya sesuatu yang elo umpetin. Sesuatu yang mahadahsyat! Yang elo paksa untuk dikubur!"

Yunho terkesiap. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Pucat pasi, ditatapnya Siwon. Siwon balas menatap dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi... elo gagal! Soalnya masalah yang berusaha lo tutupin emang bukan masalah yang bisa dengan gampangnya bisa lo lupain begitu aja. Iya, kan?

Sayangnya... elo melibatkan orang lain yang nggak tau apa-apa. Yang sebenernya nggak pantas lo ajak ikut memikul beban. Sebenernya sih nggak apa-apa kalo porsinya kecil. Tapi yang terjadi..." Siwon menoleh ke Jaejoong. "Justru sebaliknya!

Justru Jaejoong yang paling banyak menanggung beban. Sementara elo... cuma berdiri di belakangnya!"

Yunho terperangah. Kaget luar biasa. Seketika sepasang matanya menatap Jaejoong dengan bara meletup.

Jaejoong kontan pusat. Putih seputih kertas. Apalagi waktu dilihatnya sepasang mata Yunho penuh dengan nyala kemarahan dan memandangnya seperti ingin membunuh.

"Jadi..." Siwon meneruskan kalimatnya, masih dengan gaya santai, "Jaejoong emang cewek lo, seperti yang semua orang tau. Tapiii... sekarang ada gue. Dan gue tau... persis! Yang sebenernya! Jadi kalo elo apa-apain dia..." Siwon menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang semakin pucat dikursinya, mengulurkan satu tangannya, dan menepuk lengan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Lo akan jadi cewek gue, honey!"

 _ **...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Begitu Siwon pergi -tak lupa cowok itu meninggalkan salam sayang disertai pesan, "Kalo elo di apa-apain sama si Yunho, bilang gue!"- Yunho melarikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Cowok itu baru menghentikan mobil pas udah di tempat sepi, lalu meledak sejadi-jadinya.

"Elo cerita ke Siwon, ya? Lo ceritain semuanya ke Siwon!" teriaknya, nyaris seperti orang kalap. Jaejoong merapatkan badannya ke pintu, ketakutan.

"Gue nggak cerita apa-apa, Yun. Sumpah!"

"Terus gimana dia bisa tau?"

"Mana gue tau! Jangankan Siwon yang baru kenal, Heechul yang sohib gue dari SD aja nggak gue kasih tau!"

"JANGAN BOHONG!"

"Gue nggak bohong!" Jaejoong sudah ingin menangis. Ini kedua kalinya dia dibentak- bentak Yunho. Tapi yang pertama dulu dia masih bisa ngerti karena Yunho nggak sadar. Tapi sekarang?

"ELO... PASTI... CERITA... KE SIWON... SEMUANYA! PASTI!" Yunho memperjelas tuduhannya kata demi kata. Jaejoong geleng kepala kuat-kuat.

"Gue nggak cerita! Gue nggak cerita apa-apa!" jeritnya melengking. Benar-benar nelangsa. "Gue nggak cerita apa-apa! Gue nggak cerita ke siapa-siapa!"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!"

Yunho menggebrak dasbor. Begitu keras hingga pernak-pernik di atasnya melayang dan terjun bebas. Jatuh berserak.

"Nggak mungkin! Lo pasti cerita semuanya ke Siwon! Apa maksud lo sih, Joongie!?

Supaya dia tau yang sebenarnya? Supaya dia tau kalo elo itu bukan siapa-siapa gue, begitu? Dulu gue udah bilang kan, kalo ada cowok yang elo suka... silakan!

Elo boleh pergi!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba dia membuka pintu di sebelahnya, melompat turun, dan lari! Yunho terperangah.

"JAEJOONG! JAAAEEEJJOOOONGG!" teriaknya.

Jaejoong nggak peduli. Dia makin mempercepat larinya dan nggak menoleh lagi. Masa bodo sekarang dia ada di mana! Kesasar masih lebih mending. Daripada dimaki-

maki kayak tadi!

Dia udah dituduh "mandi kembang tengah malam", dibilang sok cueklah, sok jual mahallah, pura-pura nggak intereslah, sok imutlah. Setelah perasaannya jadi morat-marit begitu, setelah hatinya ditusuk dari mana-mana begitu, emangnya dia bisa begitu gampang jadi pengkhianat?

Yunho buru-buru mengejar, tapi Jaejoong sudah lari ke seberang jalan dan menghilang di kerumunan. Tercenung, Yunho lalu berdiri diam. Hatinya sebenarnya ragu, tapi karena begitu lengkapnya Siwon tahu tentang semuanya, lalu apakah ada penjelasan lain?

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong baru sampai rumah sore hari. Dia benar-benar kesasar. Baru kali ini dia naik bus yang tidak tahu ke mana tujuannya. Melewati tempat-tempat yang dia juga baru sekali itu melihatnya. Yang paling parah, dia tidak bisa bilang ke kondektur mau turun di mana!

Sampai rumah sudah jam lima lewat, ternyata Yunho ada di sana!

Cowok itu duduk di teras dengan raut cemas. Dia langsung berdiri begitu Jaejoong muncul di depan pagar.

"Dari mana aja?"

"Dari Sabang sampai Merauke!" jawab Jaejoong sengit. Pake nanya, lagi!

"Joongie, gue minta maaf soal..."

"Ah, udah deh!" Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya. "Gue males ngomongin!"

Yunho buru-buru menahan ketika Jaejoong akan melangkah masuk, dan memaksanya untuk tetap berdiri di hadapannya.

"Leeepas!" Jaejoong meronta. "Lepas nggak? Lepas! Lepas! Lepas!"

Yunho tidak melepaskan cekalannya. Dibiarkannya Jaejoong berontak sampai akhirnya capek sendiri.

"Dari mana? Sampe sore begini?" tanyanya halus.

Jaejoong melotot marah sebelum menyemburkan jawabannya.

"Emangnya lo kira gue dari mana? Apa gue keliatan kayak abis jalan-jalan di mal?

Apa gue keliatan kayak habis makan burger di McDonald's? Gue abis kesasar, tau!

Gue jalan ke sana kemari! Semua orang yang gue tanyaiin, satu pun nggak ada yang tau daerah sini! Mana gue naek bus yang nggak tau mau ke mana. Puas?

Sekarang lepasin tangan gue!"

"Joongie," ucap Yunho lembut. Berusaha meredam emosi cewek di depannya itu. "Gue mau ngomong..."

"Gue nggak mau ngomong!" jerit Jaejoong. "Gue mau makan! Gue mau minum! Gue mau mandi! Gue mau tidur! Gue capek! Gue laper! Gue aus! Gue marah! Gue kesel! Jengkel! Benci! Dongkol! Lo mendingan pulang aja deh sekarang! Sana pulang! Cepet!"

"Gue kuatir, makanya gue nungguin elo. Gue juga mau...," Yunho diam sejenak,"minta maaf."

"Heh!?" Jaejoong melongos. Minta maaf! Emangnya gampang!? Berjam-jam naik bus, jalan ke sana kemari, sampe dikira sudah sampe Surabaya saking jauh en lamanya.

Duit abis, lagi... buat bayar ongkos!

Tahu Jaejoong tidak akan bisa di ajak ngomong saat ini, akhirnya Yunho melepaskan genggamannya. Dengan lembut di rapikannya anak-anak rambut Jaejoong yang jatuh di dahi.

"Gue tau elo pasti capek. Ya udah, istirahat gih. Besok..."

"Nggak ada besok!" potong Jaejoong langsung. "Mulsi besok gue nggak mau dijemput lagi! Gue mau berangkat sendiri!" Lalu dengan kasar, dia membanting pintu di depan Yunho.

Jangan dikira Jaejoong cuma bisa diem aja. Kalo cuma bentak-bentak aja sih... kecil!

Dikiranya gue nggak berani!? Asal jangan diajak smackdown aja, gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Malamnya, Yunho waduh mencoba menelepon. Barangkali Jaejoong sudah agak lunak.

Tapi baru saja dia ngomong "Halo" , langsung aja terdengar bunyi... BRAK!

Telepon di seberang di banting keras!

 _ **...**_

Keesokan paginya, Jaejoong terbangun kaget.

"Aduh! Jam berapa nih?" desahnya sambil melihat jam dinding. "Jam enam?" serunya panik. "Aduh, gawat! Gawat!"

Gara-gara peristiwa pulang sekolah kemaren, dia jadi kesel, benci, marah, dongkol, malu, sebel! Pokoknya dia benciii banget sama Yunho!

Telat deh hari ini! Biasanya dijemput Yunho, jadi dia bisa bangun agak siangan. Tapi kalo naik bus, jam enam lewat sepuluh dia kudu cabut dari rumah.

Buru-Buru Jaejoong loncat dari tempat tidur, mematikan lampu, membuka jendela, dan... seketika dia tertegun. Mobil Yunho sudah ada di halaman!

"Mau apa lagi dia?" desisnya marah sambil jalan ke pintu. Udah dibilang gue nggak mau dijemput.

"Kan udah gue bilang, gue mau berangkat sendiri!" sentaknya begitu berhadapan dengan Yunho di teras rumah.

Yunho mengangkat kepala dan sepasang alisnya langsung menyatu begitu melihat penampilan cewek di depannya. Wajah Jaejoong cemberut berat dalam baju tidur dan rambut kusut.

"Udah jam enam lewat lima, Joongie."

"Gue mau berangkat sendiri!"

"Jam setengah delapan lo baru sampe sekolah."

"Biar!"

"Yang piket Bu ,Taeyang lho. Elo tau dia nggak pernah mau dengar alasan apa pun."

"Biiiiiiar!"

"Joongie," kata Yunho sabar. "Jam pertama pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Bisa abis elo dibikin malu Bu Hyun Joo."

"Biar! Biar! Biar!" Jaejoong sepertinya benar-banar naik darah soal kejadian kemarin.

"Okelah," akhirnya Yunho ngalah. "Gue berangkat duluan." Dia pun berdiri. "Gue duluan, ya?" pamitnya, berharap akan ada perubahan. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

Cewek itu malah balik badan dengan angkuh terus jalan ke dalam.

Masa bodo! gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati. Masih untung gue masih punya perasaan.

Nggak ganti bikin malu dia di depan umum! Dasar! Tapi begitu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, tuh cewek langsung menjerit panik.

"HAH! Jam setengah tujuh? Aduh, Mati gue! Mati gue! Mati gue!" Buru-buru dia kabur ke kamar.

"Jooongie!" jerit mamanya. "Pelan-pelan kenapa sih? Tuh, kamu bikin becek, lagi?"

"Buru-buru, Mah!" Jaejoong balas menjerit dari kamar.

"Makanya! Siapa suruh begadang!"

Jaejoong siap-siap superkilat. Buku, alat tulis, semua dimasukan ke dalam tas begitu saja. Tapi begitu melihat buku bahasa Inggris-nya di atas kasur, dia menjerit lagi.

"Oh, iya! Pe-er Inggris-nya belom gue kerjain! Aduuuh, mati deh gue! Gimana dong?" sejenak Jaejoong berdiri bengong. Ngeri membayangkan Bu Hyun Joo, salah satu guru yang masuk dalam jajaran guru killer. Dengan mata tajam dan bibir tipis, kalau Bu Hyun Joo sudah ngomel, wah... kuping kita kudu buru-buru diperiksa ke dokter THT.

Seakan masih kurang apes, Jaejoong sudah berdiri lima menit berdiri di pinggir jalan, tapi nggak ada satu pun bus yang lewat.

"Ini bus pada ke mana sih?" desisnya kesal. "Nggak tau gue udah telat, apa!"

"Naek taksi aja, Mbak," usul Jong-young, pedagang asongan yang sering mangkal di halte. Begitu ngieliat Jaejoong tadi, cowok itu langsung ngomong kangen. Soalnya lama nggak ketemu.

"Naek taksi!?" Jaejoong mengangkat alis. "Mana sini, pinjemin gue duit buat ongkos naek taksi!"

Jong-young kontan nyengir kuda.

Di saat Jaejoong di ambang kepasrahan gitu, sebuah Jeep putih berhenti di hadapannya dan pintunya langsung terbuka. Yunho! Jaejoong langsung cemberut dan melongos ke arah lain.

Yunho turun karena tahu kali ini Jaejoong takkan mau naik secara sukarela kalau tidak dipaksa.

"Udah jam tujuh kurang sepuluh, Joongie," katanya pelan. Digamitnya lengan cewek itu dan dipaksanya dengan halus untuk naik. Terpaksa Jaejoong nurut karena bus yang di tunggunya -yang ternyata baru saja nongol dari tikungan belakang- ternyata banyak banget fansnya. Sampai pada ikhlas bergelantungan di pintu. Selain itu juga, Jaejoong ogah beradegan ala film india di tempat umum.

Jeep melaju dengan keheningan di dalamnya. Sampai kemudian jam mungil di atas dasbor mengalunkan denting-denting halusnya. Jam tujuh tepat!

Jaejoong mengeluh panjang. Denting jam itu seperti suara ketukan sepatu Bu Hyun Joo yang berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas. Dan Jaejoong langsung teringat bibir tipis Bu Hyun Joo yang kalau sudah ngomel... wiiiih... murah banget melontarkan kata-kata lumayan pedas.

Di kelas Jaejoong yang sudah pernah merasakan ketajaman mulut Bu Hyun Joo adalah Seohyun . Sama seperti Jaejoong sekarang, waktu itu Seohyun lupa mengerjakan pe-er.

Langsung aja Bu Hyun berdiri disamping meja Seohyun . Sambil melotot, dengan suara nyaring dan garing dia mulai mengomel.

"Jadi... you tidak mengerjakan homework yang I suruh minggu lalu...? Bagus!

Good! Good! Berarti you sudah merasa clever ya? So... bagaimana if now you stand up and kerjakan itu homework di papan tulis!"

Mampus nggak?

Waktu itu Seohyun -asli!- pucat habis. Apalagi setelah dia ternyata nggak bisa mengerjakan soal dan cuma bisa bengong di depan papan tulis sampai lama, makin murahlah Bu Hyun mengeluarkan semua kosakata pedas dan pahitnya.

Donghae sampai kasihan. Langsung dia menghibur Seohyun begitu jam bahasa Inggris sudah selesai.

"Udah, Yoon. Nggak usah dipikirin. Kalo mau bunuh diri... ya bunuh diri aja!"

Kini, melihat cewek di sebelahnya jadi gelisah, Yunho mencoba menenangkan.

"Paling cuma di omelin lima menit, Joongie."

Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas, lalu menarik napas.

"Gue belom ngerjain pe-er," katanya memelas.

"Belom!?" Yunho menoleh sambil mengangkat alis. "Wah! Kalo itu sih gawat!"

"Makanya! Gimana dong?"

"Gimana ya?" Yunho pura-pura sibuk berpikir. Terlintas dipikirkannya untuk membolos. Dulu, inilah yang kerap dilakukannya. Tapi setelah peristiwa itu, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan masa sekolah. Tapi kalau tetap masuk, kadguuan Jaejoong. Bisa habis dia dimarahi di depan kelas.

"Gini aja deh." Yunho menepikan mobil. Dia meraih tas plastik di kursi belakang lalu mengeluarkan isinya. "Kita jalan-jalan aja yuk? Nih, lo ganti baju deh."

"Bolos?" Jaejoong terpana.

"Terpaksa. Elo mau dimarahin Bu Hyun Joo? Kali gue sih masalahnya cuma telat.

Nah, elo. Udah telat, nggak ngerjain pe-er, lagi!"

"Tapi kan gue lagi marah banget sama elo!"

Yunho tertawa pelan.

"Ya marah aja. Nggak apa-apa kok. Marah sambil jalan-jalan kan bisa."

Jaejoong menatap cowok itu dengan kening terlipat. Dia merasa akhir-akhir ini Yunho semakin susah di tebak. Tapi rasa herannya langsung hilang begitu dia membuka lipatan kaus yang tadi dikasih Yunho. Dengan ternganga, ditatapnya kaus yang sering dipakai Yunho untuk latihan itu.

"Nggak ada yang lebih gede lagi ya, Yun?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil menahan senyum.

"Ini sih paling cuma sampai dengkul. Yang sampe nutupin kaki gue sekalian, ada nggak? Ini pasti tadinya daster, terus elo pake jadi kaus!"

Yunho tertawa geli. Jaejoong menatapnya, menunggu tawanya reda, lalu berkata pelan namun dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Bukan gue yang ngasih tau Siwon. Kalaupun akhirnya gue kasih tau ke orang lain, satu-satunya pasti Heechul, dan bukan Siwon!"

Yunho menarik napas panjang.

"Iya, gue tau. Kemaren gue cuma kaget, kok tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang tau tentang kita, juga tentang kejadian itu." Yunho terdiam lalu menatap gadis di sebelahnya dalam-dalam. "Gue minta maaf, Joongie. Gue udah bikin malu elo di depan banyak orang. Kalo elo mau marah...," Yunho membuka dua tangannya,"silakan! Gue siap dengerin. Mau mukul juga boleh!"

"Tapi entar elo bales mukul balik nggak?"

Seketika Yunho tertawa.

"Nggaklah. Gue pantang mukul cewek! Apalagi elo kecil!"

Jaejoong meringis.

"Nggak ah. Nggak seru kalo ditantangin. Terus soal kemaren, nanti gue tanyain Siwon deh. Dia tau dari mana atau dari siapa."

"Jangan!" cegah Yunho. "Gue aja! Kalo elo yang nanya, bisa laen buntutnya!"

"Maksud lo?"

Yunho menatapnya. Kadang dia tidak mengerti. Jaejoong ini memang polos, pura-pura polos, atau memang cuek? Padahal jelas-jelas Siwon itu suka sama dia. Sampai semua orang pun bisa membaca dengan jelas.

"Umur lo sebenernya berapa sih?"

"Kenapa?"

"Pengin tau aja."

Jaejoong diam sesaat.

"Tujuh belas. Tapi masih agak lama sih."

"Oh ya?" Yunho terbelalak. Ternyata betul! Ini cewek masih kecil. Sudah hampir mau tamat SMU, tapi tujuh belas juga belum.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Yunho menatapnya lagi. Keputusan ini ambilnya semalam. Mulai sekarang dia harus memperlihatkan rasa sukanya pada Jaejoong. Kalau nggak, gadis di sebelahnya ini betul-betul lepas suatu hari nanti.

"Gue punya sodara. Dia punya banyak koleksi lukisan. Di samping dia sendiri juga pelukis. Mau ke sana?"

Jaejoong terpana!

YUNHO dan Jaejoong kaget begitu besoknya mereka masuk, ternyata Siwon sudah menunggu di kursi Yunho.

"Ke mana lo kemaren?" tanyanya langsung ke Yunho. "Urusan kita belum selesai!"

"Won, ini masih pagi lho," tegur Jaejoong pelan.

"Justru itu, Joongie. Tenaga gue masih full buat nonjok dia!" Siwon berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yunho. Jaejoong menatap cemas waktu kedua cowok yang sama-sama jangkung itu berhadapan, dalam jarak yang benar-benar dekat, karena Siwon sengaja melakukannya.

"Nanti siang gue ke sini lagi! Jangan kabur lo!" desis Siwon pelan, terus balik badan.

Sebelum keluar, dia mendekati Jaejoong.

"Elo nggak apa-apa kan, Joongie?" tanyanya, membungkukkan badan di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong geleng kepala dan menjawab agak ragu. "Ng... Nggak... nggak apa-apa."

"Terus, kenapa lo kemaren nggak masuk?"

"Oh, itu. Gue bangunnya kesiangan. Daripada abis diomelin Bu Hyun Joo, mendingan gue nggak masuk."

"Oh, gitu..." Siwon gangguk-ngangguk. "Terus, dia ikutan nggak masuk juga?" dagunya bergerak ke Yunho.

"Kenapa lo nggak nanya langsung?" sela Yunho.

Siwon menoleh dan menatapnya dingin. "Ngomong sama elo nggak afdol kalo nggak pake tangan!" jawabnya sambil menegakkan badan terus ngeloyor begitu saja. "Apa katanya tadi?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Siwon berlalu.

"Nanti siang dia mau ke sini," jawab Yunho.

"Ngapain?"

"Paling ngajak adu jotos."

Jaejoong terperangah.

"Kenapa?"

"Mana gue tau."

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Jaejoong langsung kabur ke kelas Siwon.

"Won! Elo kenapa sih? Dia udah minta maaf kok soal kemaren itu."

"Segitu gampangnya elo kasih dia maaf? Lo nggak inget gimana dia teriak-teriak?

Semua mata ngeliatin elo! Semua mata ngeliat gimana dia narik elo dari motor gue sampe hampir jatoh! Semua ngeliat bagaimana dia maksa elo untuk ikut dia ke mobil!"

"Yaaa... yaaa..." Jaejoong kebingungan ngejawabnya. "Abis kalo gue lawan, nanti pasti lebih rame lagi. Di samping itu badannya kan gede. Gimana gue ngelawannya?"

Siwon menarik napas.

"Duduk sini, Joongie," katanya. Dengan lembut di tariknya cewek itu sampai duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian diambilnya tangan Jaejoong dan digenggamnya lembut.

Mulutnya sudah terbuka, sebelum mendadak tatapannya menyapu seluruh kelas, karena berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka dengan sorot ingin tahu.

"Apa liat-liat!?" bentaknya. "Kalo mau lapor ke Yunho, lapor sana! Bilang sekarang Jaejoong Sama gue! Sana bilang!"

" Siwonaa," tegur Jaejoong lirih.

"Biarin, Joongie! Gue udah bosen sama mulut-mulut usil yang asal menarik kesimpulan, terus ngomong yang nggak-nggak!"

"Emang mereka begitu. Diemin aja deh. Nanti malah jengkel sendiri lho.

Emangnya lo mau ngomong apa?"

Tatapan Siwon kembali ke cewek di sebelahnya.

"Gue cuma mau tanya satu hal. Elo pergi-pergi sama gue, Yunho nggak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong langsung kaku ditanya begitu.

"Ng... maksud lo?"

"Kalimat gue udah jelas, kan? Nggak mungkin elo nggak ngerti."

"Yaaah... gue nggak tau deh." Tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Jaejoong langsung gugup dan tak sempet lagi cari alasan untuk berkelit.

Siwon tertawa pelan. Sedikit aneh.

"Lucu ya? Sebenernya ada apa sih antara elo sama Yunho? Jangan bohong, Joongie.

Gue nggak bego kayak yang laen."

Jaejoong makin gugup. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri.

"Gue mau balik!" katanya, dan langsung keluar. Siwon tidak berusaha mencegah, meskipun tindakan Jaejoong sudah dia duga.

Jaejoong... Jaejoong, keluhnya dalam hati. Elo kasian bener sih! Liat aja nanti. Gue bikin sekarat si Yunho itu... demi elo.

 _ **...**_

Lima menit sebelum bel, Siwon sudah menunggu di luar pintu kelas Jaejoong. Nggak tau deh gimana caranya dia bisa keluar duluan begitu. Jaejoong langsung panik.

"Yun, Siwon di luar."

Yunho menoleh ke luar tapi tetap tak terpengaruh.

"Biarin aja. Nggak ada alasan yang ngelarang dia but ke sini."

Siwon kayaknya lagi kalap. Junsu dan Tifany, yang bertahan di kelas karena ingin tahu ada apa, langsung di dekatinya.

"Elo berdua bisa pergi?"

"Ini kan kelas gue!" sentak Junsu seketika.

"Gak lagi sekarang! Ini udah bel! Lagi pula, emangnya lo bayar SPP berapa, sampe bisa bilang ini kelas elo? Cepet pergi!"

"Elo tuh yang seharusnya pergi!"

"Oh, gitu?" desis Siwon berang, lalu langsung menjatuhkan badannya begitu saja ke kursi Tifany yang duduk di pinggir. Tifany kontan mencelat bangun dan pindah ke kursi Junsu. Dua cewek itu duduk dempet-dempetan.

Siwon mengurung kedua cewek yang sudah terdesak itu dengan tubuh dan rentangan dua tangan. Tatap tajamnya seakan menguliti mereka bergantian. Tifany ketakutan.

Dia benar-benar nggak nyangka Siwon bisa sadis begini. Padahal kemarin-kemarin ini cowok nyaris sempurna di matanya. Cakep, baik, ramah, kocak, lagi!

"Gue nggak mau ngasarin cewek. Pantang!" desis Siwon. "Tapi elo berdua kayaknya tipe cewek yang emang perlu dikasarin dulu, baru ngerti. Jadi...," dia memajukan badannya, "elo mau pergi sukarela apa mau gue paksa?"

"Yuk, Su-ie. Kita pergi!" Tifany buru-buru berdiri.

"Bagus! Ada yang cepet ngerti!" Siwon ikut berdiri, memberi jalan. Tapi Junsu kelihatannya ogah-ogahan. Dia harus tau ada apa sebenarnya, karena tuh cewek nggak abis pikir, nggak ngerti, nggak bisa terima, kalau Jaejoong ternyata sanggup membuat dua cowok keren saling menantang.

"CEPET PERGI!" Siwon menggebrak meja dengan seluruh kekuatan. Benda itu sampai bergoyang dan berderit.

Junsu, apalagi Tifany, terlonjak dan buru-buru lari keluar.

"Dasar cewek-cewek babel!" gerutu Siwon sambil balik badan setelah mengunci pintu. Keningnya langsung keriting begitu melihat Jaejoong, yang ternyata jadi ikut ketakutan waktu Siwon membentak Junsu dan Tifany tadi. Si mungil itu sekarang sedang meringkel rapat-rapat di belakang punggung Yunho sambil memeluk satu lengan cowok itu kuat-kuat.

Sambil menahan senyum, Siwon menghampiri mereka berdua. Dengan gaya lucu, dia melongokkan kepala ke belakang punggung Yunho.

"Bukan elo kok, Joongie, yang gue bentak-bentak." Jaejoong tidak bereaksi. Siwon jadi ketawa. "Jangan berdiri di situ. Soalnya kalo nanti Yunho gue tonjok, elo bisa kena."

Jaejoong terperangah. Tapi tetap tidak berani buka mulut.

" Jaejooooooong, gue ke sini mau nonjokin Yunho lho. Jadi elo jangan di situ."

Sementara itu Yunho tetap tenang. Mengikuti tingkah Siwon tanpa ngomong apa-apa.

Juga waktu Siwon meneruskan pertanyaannya yang bernada ancaman itu.

"Joongie, kalo dia gue bikin bonyok... elo gimana?"

Jaejoong semakin bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat Siwon jadi berubah dratis begini.

Siwon ternyata nggak main-main. Begitu kalimatnya selesai, satu kepalannya mendadak melayang dan mendarat tepat di hati uluh Yunho. Yunho kontan terhuyung, bersamaan dengan jeritan Jaejoong yang melengking, juga penonton yang berjubel di luar, yang kebanyakan cewek.

Saat tubuh Yunho terdorong keras ke belakang, Siwon mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan secepat kilat menarik Jaejoong ke sebelahnya, sepersekian detik sebelum cewek itu kejatuhan tubuh jangkungnya Yunho.

" Siwon, elo...!" jerit Jaejoong, serentak tangannya menutup mulut. "Elo jahat banget sih?"

"Ini buat elo, Joongie!"

"Buat gue gimana? Elo jangan ngelempar beban ke gue ya!"

Siwon menghela napas. Disambarnya tangan Jaejoong begitu cewek itu bergerak akan menghampiri Yunho. Dipaksanya Jaejoong agar tetap di sebelahnya.

"Diem aja di sini, Joongie! Soalnya gue lagi marah nih!"

Jaejoong kontan batal mau nekat. Dia cuma bisa diam melihat Yunho berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena bogem mentah Siwon.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho berusaha tersulut emosi. Selama ini dia berusaha keras untuk berubah, dan dia nggak mau usahanya selama berbulan-bulan sia-sia karena satu orang yang dia sendiri tidak tau begitu jelas maksudnya. Cukup kemarin dia lepas kendali dan hampir membuat Jaejoong pergi.

"Gue nggak mau memperpanjang masalah ini, Won. Meskipun nggak ngerti apa maksud lo, apa kepentingan lo"

Siwon tersenyum. Tenang tapi semakin penuh tanda tanya.

"Justru gue yang punya kepentingan atas lo, tau!"

"Gue atau Jaejoong? Gue tau elo suka dia sejak pertama kali lo liat dia!"

Seketika Siwon ketawa keras. Begitu geli, seolah kalimat Yunho barusan itu benar-benar lucu.

"Oh, bukan itu yang jadi prioritas gue, Yun. Elo itu ternyata naif banget ya? Abis kejadian kemaren pun, elo masih mikir begitu? Meskipun nggak gue pungkirin, gue suka cewek lo. Tapi tetep elo yang terpenting buat gue!" sejenak Siwon diam, menarik napas panjang, kemudian, "Lo putusin dia, biar gue bisa ngabisin elo tanpa beban. Itu lho maksud gue! Soal dia mau jadi cewek gue apa nggak...," Siwon menyeringai, "gue rasa gue lebih tau Jaejoong daripada elo!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Yunho! Satu tinjunya melayang tiba-tiba dan mendarat telak di dada Siwon. Diiringi jeritan Jaejoong juga para penonton di jendela, Siwon terpelanting dan terjerembab di lantai. Dan sebelum dia sempat bangun, Yunho langsung mendekat dan mematahkan usaha Siwon dengan jalan menginjak kedua tangan Siwon.

Jaejoong bergerak akan mendekat begitu dilihatnya Siwon menyeringai kesakitan, waktu sepasang sepatu Yunho yang bergerigi itu menginjak kedua lengannya. Tapi Yunho langsung memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Diem aja di situ, Joongie!"

"Tapi, Yun. Kasian...,"

Yunho menoleh dan menatap tajam.

"Gue bilang... diem di situ!" perintahnya. Jaejoong langsung nurut, daripada sepatu gede yang soalnya mirip rahang buaya ganti menempel di tangannya. Tatapan Yunho langsung beralih lagi ke sosok tak berdaya di bawah kakinya.

"Apa maksud lo!?" desisnya tajam.

Siwon menggerakkan jari-jarinya ditengah usahanya menahan sakit, berusaha memberikan isyarat agar Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Yunho menurut, tapi Cuma membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Gue nggak mau Jaejoong denger!" bisik Siwon.

Mata Yunho menyipit mendengar kalimat pelan itu. Dia membungkuk lebih rendah, dan itu membuat Siwon semakin kesakitan.

"Jihyun itu sepupu gue... SETAN!" ujar Siwon sambil menggertakan gigi..

"Jihyun itu sepupu gue... SETAN!" ujar Siwon sambil mengertakan gigi.

Yunho terperangah amat sangat. Tubuhnya seketika limbung. Siwon langsung menyentakan kaki Yunho yang hampir membuat dua lengannya mati rasa, lalu mendorongnya keras.

Yunho berdiri kaku. Pucat. Putih seputih kertas. Sepasang matanya menatap Siwon dengan ketakutan yang begitu kentara.

Telah datang, seseorang yang ternyata tersangkut dengan masa lalunya!

Siwon mendekat. Tidak lagi dengan sikap santai dan sisa tawa, tapi ada kesedihan sarat yang muncul di kedua matanya.

"Lo tau sekarang, kenapa gue terus kejar elo?" desisnya pelan. "Bukan Jaejoong... tapi elo!"

Jaejoong semakin ketakutan. Yunho dan Siwon berhadapan dengan jarak benar-benar dekat. Nyaris beradu. Mata mereka saling menghujam lurus. Takut-takut Jaejoong mendekati kedua cowok itu.

"Udah dong. Jangan berantem lagi. Udah ya?"

Kedua cowok itu menoleh bersamaan. Jaejoong tertegun dan langkahnya langsung surut. Dua pasang mata itu ganti menatapnya tajam-tajam sekarang. "Eh... Gue... nggak bermaksud misahin kok... Silakan berantem deh. Gue pergi dulu. Adios!"

Buru-buru Jaejoong balik badan, Siap-siap kabur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Siwon telah menguncinya tadi, setelah Junsu dan Tifany dia usir pergi.

Masalahnya, satu dari dua grendelnya adanya nun jauh di atas sana.

Jaejoong berdiri kebingungan. Maksud hati membuka grendel, terus kabur keluar, namun apa daya tangan tak sampai.

"Gue anter lo pulang!" Tiba-tiba Yunho sudah ada di sebelahnya. Tangan kirinya merangkul pundak Jaejoong, sementara tangan kanannya terulur ke atas, membuka grendel.

"Gila, ih! Jaejoong keren banget!" desis salah satu penonton yang masih berjubel di luar, yang terus menyaksikan dari awal sampai ketika Jaejoong di rangkul Yunho dan dibawa pergi. Sementara Siwon mengikuti dari belakang dengan langkah pelan.

"Iya. Gue juga nggak nyangka!" sambung yang lain. Mereka baru pada bubar setelah tiga orang itu hilang di ujung koridor.

"Yun, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Jaejoong ketika mereka melangkah menuju Jeep.

"Tolong jangan tanya-tanya dulu, Joongie."

Jaejoong terdiam. Tapi dia tahu ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang lebih besar yang sanggup membuat kedua cowok itu baku hantam. Dan itu pasti bukan karena dia, karena tidak ada alasan untuk itu! Dia tidak secantik Jennifer Love Hewitt atau Penelope Cruz. Dia cuma cewek biasa, yang di sekolah pun sama sekali nggak ngetop.

Jadi... pasti ada sebab lain!

Rumahnya sudah kelihatan di ujung jalan. Jaejoong nekat buka suara karena tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Bukan karena gue, kan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Cowok itu cuma menoleh sekilas.

"Udah sampe!" kata Yunho seperti memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk cepat turun.

Jaejoong sudah terlalu mengenal cowok ini. Makanya dia langsung membuka pintu dan melompat turun, kemudian berdiri di depan pagar seperti mau mengiringi kepergian Yunho. Tapi Yunho sudah bisa mengira apa yang ada di benak Jaejoong.

"Masuk!" perintahnya tegas.

"Ya udah. Lo kalo mau pergi, pergi aja!"

"Masuk! Kalo elo nggak masuk, gue nggak akan pergi dari sini!"

Huh! Jaejoong cemberut. Dengan ogan-ogahan dia balik badan. Yunho menunggu sampai Jaejoong menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian langsung tancap gas.

 _ **...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Saat Yunho tiba di tempat yang sudah bisikan Siwon padanya, Siwon telah menunggu.

Cowok itu bersandar di pintu Land Rover-nya. Kemeja putih seragamnya telah berganti kaus tanpa lengan. Urat-Urat yang menegang di kedua lengannya, katupan keras di kedua rahangnya, juga sinar datar namun berbahaya di sepasang matanya sudah cukup membuat Yunho tahu apa yang akan segera menyambutnya.

Dan itu tepat ternyata. Hanya beberapa saat setelah dia menjejak gelombang rumput di depannya, Siwon langsung menerjang. Menerkamnya seperti singa terluka, lalu menghujaninya dengan pukulan dan tendangan membabi buta.

Teriakkannya menusuk telinga, seribu makian berhamburan dari mulutnya.

Yunho, yang memang tak ingin melawan, terhuyung dan jatuh terjerembab dengan tubuh penuh memar, muka lebam dan bibir pecah yang mengalirkan darah.

Matanya berkunang hebat, membuatnya terpaksa memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Tapi di kegelapan, semuanya justru jadi terbayang jelas. Kota kecil tempat dia lahir dan tumbuh besar. Masa kanak-kanaknya yang menyenangkan, juga... gadis cinta pertamanya yang di antarnya ke haribaan Tuhan!

Sampai saat ini keluarga Jihyun masih menganggapnya penyebab utama kematian gadis itu. Mama Jihyun bahkan memanggil Yunho "si pembunuh" dan memperingatkan semua orangtua untuk menjauhkan anak gadis mereka darinya.

Padahal saat itu, saat Yunho tahu Jihyun koma, dia benar-benar menyesal dan berdoa sungguh-sungguh. Minta agar tempat mereka di tukar. Juga ketika kemudian Jihyun meninggal tanpa pernah sadar. Penyesalan itu menyiksanya tanpa jeda. Menekannya di saat sadar, dan membayangi di saat gelap.

Seakan itu belum cukup, semua orang lalu seperti berlomba untuk membuatnya makin terpuruk. Kota itu terlalu kecil. Jarak antara sudutnya terlalu dekat, sehingga berita dengan mudah dan begitu cepatnya menyebar. Sementara untuk menguap hilang, terlupakan... begitu lambat!

Pintu-pintu kemudian di banting di depan wajahnya. Mata-mata lalu menatapnya dingin, seperti tak kenal. Sementara mulut-mulut hanya bicara seperlunya. Dan setelah peristiwa itu, tak seorang pun teman yang tersisa dan mau tinggal di sebelah Yunho.

Tak seorang pun!

Keputusasaan kemudian membuatnya mengambil jalan pintas. Setelah dua kali sayatan pisau di pergelangan tangan tak mampu menerbangkan satu-satunya nyawa yang dimilikinya, Yunho mencari jalan lain.

Bukan bermaksud untuk mendramatisir suasana, atau menciptakan versi indonesia drama roman Shakespeare, kemudian dia menerbangkan diri bersama motornya di tempat yang sama Jihyun menjemput ajal.

Hampir berhasil. Sama sepeti Jihyun, Yunho koma dan masuk UGD. Sayangnya, hari itu memang belum takdirnya untuk mati. Matanya terbuka sesaat setelah kesadarannya kembali.

Setiap peristiwa mengandung hikmah. Begitu ibunya yang sabar memeluknya sambil menangis, kalimat pertama yang dibisikkan ke telinga Yunho membawa berkah. Setidaknya, sekarang anak itu tak lagi ugal-ugalan di jalan. Tahu menghargai nyawa, dan terutama, kecemasan orangtua.

Untuk mengubur peristiwa itu, ayahnya lalu minta dimutasi ke Jakarta. Dan pindahlah mereka sekeluarga, di kota ini. Berharap hiruk pikuk dan kesibukan super dinamisnya mempu mengikis luka.

Mata Yunho terbuka saat sesuatu yang hangat menetes di pelipisnya. Dia tertegun.

Siwon, yang berlutut dan membungkuk di atasnya, menangis tanpa suara. Ketika Siwon bicara, getar lirih suaranya semakin menyayat perasaan bersalah Yunho.

"Dia sepupu kesayangan gue, Yun. Gue yang jaga dia dari kecil. Setiap hari kami berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng... Setiap hari! Gue yang dia cari setiap dia ketakutan. Gue yang dia cari setiap dia sedih. Dan tiba-tiba gue dapet kabar... dia meninggal!"

Yunho menelan ludah yang bercampur darah. Kalimat yang terakhir itu menikamnya. Perih.

"Gue nggak sengaja, Won," desisnya dengan suara tersangkut ditenggorokan.

"Oh ya?" mata berkabut Siwon menyipit. Kedua tangannya yang bertumpu atas rumput dan mengurung Yunho dengan rentangan, terangkat dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Yunho. Menekannya kuat-kuat hingga Yunho menyeringai menahan sakit manakala batu-batu di permukaan tanah yang tertutup rumput itu menusuk kulit.

Dan dia semakin menyeringai lagi saat satu lutut Siwon menekan dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Apa maksud lo?" lanjut Siwon sambil menundukkan kepala. "Nggak sengaja ngebut? Nggak sengaja selip? Elo tau waktu itu ujan, kan? Elo tau kalo jalan licin, kan? Elo tau dimana-mana orang yang diboncengin selalu punya kesempatan celaka lebih gede daripada yang nyopir, kan? Tau? Lagian, kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa harus sepupu gue? Kenapa bukan yang laen? Cewek lo kan banyak!"

Rentetan kalimat itu diteriakkan Siwon cuma dalam jarak sepuluh senti dari wajah Yunho.

Yunho ini, meskipun baru jadi pembalap jalanan dan lebih sering menjengkelkan daripada menyenangkan, cewek-cewek yang mengelilinginya bejibun seolah dia itu bintangnya Formula One.

Dan Siwon bukan cowok idiot, yang percaya begitu saja saat Jihyun bercerita di telepon bahwa biarpun banyak yang ngerubungin, Yunho itu bukan playboy.

Playboy emang bukan. Tipu bajingan, Iya!

Dan Siwon langsung menyayangkan begitu tahu siapa cewek Yunho sekarang. Begitu mungil dan manis.

"Dia yang pertama buat gue," Yunho tiba-tiba berkata.

"Heh!" seketika Siwon menampar pipi Yunho. Cowok itu menyeringai menahan sakit.

"Elo lagi ngomong sama gue, Yun. Bukan sama cewek! Yang pertama dibabak kedua? Satu babak berapa orang? Dua puluh?"

"Won, gue lagi berusaha berubah!"

"Oh ya? Jadi berapa sekarang? Tiga puluh?"

" Won, gue..."

"Jangan banyak ngomong!" Siwon meninju tubuh babak belur yang terbaring dibawah tekanan lutut dan dua lengannya itu. "Ini bukan lagi giliran lo bikin pembelaan, tau!"

Yunho terbatuk. Napasnya terengah. Rasa sakit dan tekanan lutut Siwon di dadanya membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Kemudian dua pasang manik hitam itu saling tatap. Menghunjam lurus. Siwon, dengan kemarahan dan kesedihannya, dan Yunho, dengan penyesalan dan permohonan maafnya.

"Gue nggak sengaja, Won, " bisik Yunho dengan suara parau. "Gue nggak sengaja.

Tapi kalo elo merasa itu nggak tertebus...," susah payah dia merogoh kantong celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu meletakan benda itu di atas dada, "terserah elo."

Mata Siwon bergerak turun perlahan. Sebilah pisau lipat. Dia sudah mendengar cerita itu, bahwa setelah kematian Jihyun, Yunho melakukan tiga kali usaha bunuh diri. Usaha yang ketiga hampir fatal. Membuatnya terpaksa masuk UGD.

Yunho sendiri pernah berpesan pada ibunya, bahwa bila suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya, biarkan saja. Tidak usah dicari tahu, tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Biarkan saja.

Dia katakan itu sehari setelah Joon-Gi, kakak tertua Jihyun, berteriak kalap di depannya. Bersumpah akan membunuhnya!

Jadi sekarang Yunho tidak peduli siapa Siwon ini. Sepupu atau bukan, mungkin dia yang terpilih.

"Gue nyesel, Won... Gue bener-bener nyesel."

Suara seraknya begitu lirih, hampir hilang. Sepasang mata itu lalu terpejam mengalirkan air. Siwon menatap sampai tetes-tetes itu hilang di antara hijaunya rerumputan.

Kemarahan ini ditekannya berbulan-bulan. Keinginan balas dendam itu terbawa sampai ke alam bawa sadar. Tapi Siwon juga tahu ia takkan pernah bisa mengembalikan yang telah hilang. "Elo nyesel, terus berusaha bunuh diri, terus lari ke sini. Tapi kenyataannya? Elo langsung punya pacar! Begitu lo bilang menyesal?" Siwon semakin merunduk. Kembali Yunho menyeringai menahan sakit.

"Gue emang nggak pernah liat lagi lo bawa motor. Tapi apa lo kira dengan mobil, cewek lo itu terus nggak bisa mati?"

Yunho terdiam. Pertanyaan ini yang paling tidak ingin dijawabnya.

"Jangan mati dulu, jawab pertanyaan gue!" lutut Siwon semakin menekan dada Yunho.

Yunho mengerang.

"Won, sakit..."

"Oh! Lo mau nggak sakit? Jawab pertanyaan gue! Jaejoong bisa jadi mati meskipun bukan lagi duduk di atas motor!"

"Nggak akan!"

"Kenapa lo bisa yakin?"

"Karena gue mau berubah!"

"Begitu?" Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kalo mau berubah itu awalnya harus jujur, Yun. Banyak yang lo mesti ubah. Dan yang pertama..," Siwon menepuk pipi lebam Yunho, "bukan cewek, tau? Cara lo berubah asyik bener? Mulai sama yang baru, sementara yang lama elo kubur di bawah tanah!"

Yunho terpuruk. Kalimat terakhir Siwon membuat isi dadanya bergolak. Yunho tak tahan lagi. Dengan paksa Siwon telah mengembalikannya ke masa peling hitam dalam hidupnya. Meruntuhkan semua kerja keras Jaejoong yang telah menuntunnya keluar selama ini.

"GUE NGGAK SENGAJA!" teriak Yunho menggelegar. Memantulkan gemuruh gema. Putus asa. Dicengkeramnya kedua pergelangan tangan yang selama ini menekan bahunya, dan di dorongnya cowok itu sekuat tenaga.

"GUE NGGAK SENGAJA! GUE NGGAK SENGAJA! GUE NGGAK SENGAJA!" teriaknya kalap. Dipukulnya Siwon bertubi-tubi, dan baru berhenti setelah cowok itu terkapar di atas rumput. Kemudian Yunho menghampirinya perlahan, tubuhnya menghalangi teriknya sinar matahari yang menyorot wajah Siwon.

"Gue nggak sengaja, Won," ucap Yunho lirih.

Siwon menatapnya. Tetes air mata bercampur darah itu jatuh tepat di atas dadanya.

Perlahan Siwon bangkit berdiri. Lalu mendekatkan diri hingga jaraknya dengan Yunho tinggal beberapa senti.

"Nggak sengaja? Okelah itu nggak sengaja. Gue cincang elo juga nggak ada gunanya sekarang, Yun. Cuma yang gue nggak ngerti, begini cara lo berubah? Ke mana-mana berdua Jaejoong, hampir nggak pernah lepas. Lo peluk cewek lo di depan banyak orang. Lo gandeng ke sana kemari. Mesin ke kantin berdua, ke perpus berdua, ngerjain tugas berdua. Satunya latihan basket, satunya setia nungguin.

Satunya sibuk di PMR, satunya juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Sampe begitu! Gue rasa lo berdua bakalan langsung kawin begitu kelar SMU!"

"Begitu, elo ngeliatnya?"

"Iya! Meskipun gue lihat Jaejoong NGGAK begitu happy di sebelah elo. Kenapa? Dia tahu elo brengsek?"

Diam-diam Yunho jadi kaget. Ternyata Siwon bisa melihat. Dan Siwon menyambung kalimatnya begitu Yunho tidak bersuara.

"Yun..," lanjut Siwon lirih tapi tajam. "Elo tau kalo tante gue, nyokapnya Jihyun-ie, masih sering nangis sampe sekarang? Elo tau kalo omm gue sampe nyumbangin baju, sepatu, tas, semua barang-barang Jihyun-ie? Dibagiin ke sembarang orang supaya istrinya bisa cepet lupa! Elo tau kan kalo Jihyun-ie murid kesayangan Bu Uee, guru matematikanya? Dan sampe dia bulan dia meninggal, Bu Uee masih juga susah percaya dan tanpa sadar dia terus mengabsen padahal bangku itu udah kosong! Dan kalo Joon-Gi nggak dihalangin, elo udah jadi mayat, Yun! Mereka sampe begitu, sementara elo di sini katanya menyesal, tapi nggak pernah lepas dari cewek lo!"

Yunho mengatupkan gerahamnya rapat-rapat. Emosinya kembali naik dan dadanya sakit ditikam kalimat panjang Siwon itu.

"Dia... bukan cewek gue!" desisnya patah.

Akhirnya, dia katakan juga yang sebenarnya! Dan ada yang seketika terlepas. Dia telah membiarkan terbang, satu-satunya orang yang terdekat dengannya saat ini.

"Apa maksud lo?"

Yunho menarik napas panjang-panjang dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Jaejoong bukan cewek gue. Kami nggak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Dahi Siwon makin mengerut.

"Terus, selama ini... elo sama dia ke mana-mana...?"

"Cuma pura-pura..! Sandiwara!"

Siwon terperangah.

"Kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Yunho menghela napas. Wajahnya semakin muram. Ini kali kedua, dia kehilangan gadis yang disayanginya. Berterus terang ke Siwon sama saja seperti menyerahkan Jaejoong ke tangannya.

"Karena gue mau berubah. Dan untuk itu, gue perlu sendirian. Dan untuk bisa sendirian gue perlu temen. Jelas?

Siwon ternganga. Ya Tuhan!

"Jadi elo manfaatin dia!?" serunya seketika.

"Nggak juga. Dia udah tau. Gue cerita semuanya. Gur bilang gue butuh bantuan."

"Dan dia bersedia? Gue nggak percaya!"

"Nggak juga sebenarnya."

"Terus... lo paksa dia?"

Yunho tidak menjawab.

Siwon geleng kepala. "Elo emang bener-bener bajingan! Tega banget lo, sama cewek kayak Jaejoong! Kenapa lo nggak pacarin aja si Youchun, atau Beom-Soo! Atau... si Geun-sub sekalian! Dengan predikat hombreng, lo lebih cepat dijauhi cewek!"

"Gue nggak ada pikiran ke situ."

"Terus kenapa Jaejoong? Kenapa nggak yang laen? Apa karena dia kecil? Jadi lebih gampang lo ancem kalo dia berani nolak?"

Yunho bungkam. Siwon balik badan. Menatap ke lain arah masih sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cuma sandiwara!?" desisnya. Betul-betul di luar perkiraannya. Dan dia jelas saja tidak percaya.

Yunho ini playboy di kotanya. Meskipun dia pernah bilang berkali-kali bahwa Jihyun-lah cinta pertamanya, siapa yang mau percaya? Siwon bahkan yakin si pembunuh ini sudah mengenal cinta pertamanya waktu masih di TK, atau bahkan sebelum itu. Dan cewek imut-manis, lagi-model Jaejoong mana mungkin dibiarkan Yunho begitu saja!

Pantas saja, Jaejoong selalu mengelak setiap kali topik pembicaraan dia belokan ke arah Yunho. Karena ternyata, cewek itu memang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak punya kepentingan apa-apa.

Siwon memang sudah merasa ada yang nggak beres dalam hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Berkali-kali kalo dia sedang iseng, lewat di depan rumah Jaejoong waktu malam minggu atau minggu pagi-siang-sore-malam, dia lihat Jaejoong selalu ada di rumah.

Dan dia yakin seribu persen pertemuan mereka di trotoar waktu itu adalah bukan kali pertama Jaejoong jalan sendirian.

Makanya Siwon sempat mengira, Jaejoong pasti sudah kepincut wajah gantengannya Yunho, sama seperti cewek-ceweknya yang dulu, dan menyerah tanpa syarat seperti yang selama ini selalu terjadi. Makanya cewek itu pasrah saja menerima perlakuan apa pun juga.

Siwon juga mengira Yunho cuma memanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk melupakan masa lalunya.

Cuma bagian yang tergelap pastinya. Sementara sisanya pasti akan diulangi!

Karena itu, untuk bisa mewujudkan rencananya, jelas saja Siwon harus merebut Jaejoong lebih dulu. Cinta soal belakang, karena memang bukan Jaejoong sasarannya. Dia perlakukan si mungil itu dengan begitu baik, memanjakannya dengan mewujudkan semua keinginannya, menjaganya sungguh-sungguh setiap kalu mereka bersama, lebih tadinya dia mengira akan memberikan kesedihan yang dalam pada saat dia menghancurkan Yunho demi kematian sepupu yang paling di sayanginya.

Tapi ternyata, sekarang mantan jagoan ini jadi begitu rapuhnya sampai perlu bantuan seorang cewek untuk melindunginya.

"Jaejoong buat gue! Gimana?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Yunho tersentak.

"Buat elo? Apa sih maksud lo?"

"Udah cukup, Yun, elo ngumpet di belakang punggungnya!"

"Sayangnya... nggak bisa!"

"Kenapa!?" tanya Siwon dengan suara mendadak tajam.

"Gue sayang dia!"

"Katanya dia cuma temeng! Elo gimana sih?"

"Tapi bukan berarti bisa seenaknya elo minta!"

Siwon berdecak. Lagu lama! Ditatapnya sekujur tubuh Yunho yang penuh lebam.

"Mana yang paling sakit?" tanyanya. Kening Yunho mengerut. Dan meskipun dia heran dengan pertanyaan itu, tanpa curiga dia menunjuk dada kanannya. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Kalo begitu... sori!" Dihantamnya dada Yunho dengan pukulan keras. Tak ayal, Yunho terjerembab dengan suara erangan yang tersedak di kerongkongan.

"Butuh temeng, cuma sandiwara, tapi sayang! Elo bener-bener nggak bisa dipercaya! Jaejoong buat gue. Titik!"

"Won!" Yunho buru-buru mencekal pergelangan kaki Siwon waktu cowok itu bersiap pergi. "Gue nggak mau liat nyokap gue nangis lagi!"

Siwon tertegun. Kalimat itu menyiratkan kesungguhan Yunho untuk benar-benar berubah. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tidak peduli.

"Itu urusan elo! Oke? Sekarang gue mau pergi ke rumah calon cewek gue. Elo tidur aja di sini!" Ditepuknya pipi Yunho. "Ntar gue panggilan ambulans!"

Siwon pergi. Meninggalkan Yunho terkapar di atas rumput. Yunho mencoba bangun tapi pening hebat di kepala, juga rasa ngeri luka-lukanya, membuatnya menghentikan usahanya. Akhirnya ia tergolek pasrah. Ditudunginnya kedua matanya dengan sebelah lengan saat sinar matahari yang terik menyorot tajam.

Begitu mobil Yunho melesat pergi, Jaejoong langsung keluar rumah dan menyetop taksi, balik ke sekolah. Tapi ternyata kedua cowok itu tidak ada. Hampir semaput dia periksa semua ruangan di sekolah. Nihil. Kosong.

Waktu iseng dia bertanya pada Pak Kumis, tukang es yang mangkal di depan gerbang sekolah, Pak Kumis malah bilang kalau Yunho nggak balik lagi, dan Siwon juga langsung pergi tak lama setelah Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

Jaejoong jadi semakin waswas. Dia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. Sampai malam Yunho dan Siwon ternyata tidak pulang. Bolak-balik dia telepon ke rumah mereka, tapi jawabannya selalu "Belum pulang".

 _ **...**_

Malam sudah larut, tapi Yunho masih terjaga. Terbaring di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa luluh lantak setelah digempur Siwon tadi siang.

Sambil menatap sayu selembar kertas ungu, Yunho mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu, hari di saat hatinya hancur dan pikirannya lelah, hari di saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memberinya kertas ungu itu, entah karena betul-betul perhatian atau karena terpaksa melakukannya.

"Masih jadi pikiran ya?" tanya Jaejoong waktu itu, di dalam mobil Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Apa itu sesuatu yang dengan mudahnya bisa dilupakan? Membunuh seseorang, meskipun tanpa sengaja.

Seseorang yang justru paling dekat di hatinya. Seseorang yang selalu hadir dalam lebih dari seribu mimpi.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk kecil. Jaejoong paham meskipun tak ada jawaban yang Yunho berikan.

"Yun, gue bawain ini buat elo. Barangkali aja elo bisa agak tenang. Di baca ya?"

Cewek mungil itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas. Selembar kertas bernuansa ungu. Lembut dengan tebaran camar putih. Di atasnya terdapat baris-baris kalimat, tertulis juga dengan tinta ungu.

"Puisi?" tebak Yunho saat itu. Heran dan surprise.

"Bukan. Kebagusan bener gue bawain puisi buat elo!"

Yunho jadi tersenyum dengan jawaban yang agak judes itu. Jaejoong selalu begitu.

Walau terkadang ketus, cewek itu telah melindunginya sungguh-sungguh.

"Ini doa!"

Doa? Kening Yunho mengerut.

"Doa?"

"He-eh. Gue lupa dari mana gue kutip ini. Tapi kalo nggak salah inget, ini doa para peziarah dalam perjalanan menuju Santiago de Compestela. Doa ini indah banget, Yun." Jaejoong menatapnya, kesungguhan terpancar dari dua bola matanya. "Dosa terindah. Bisa menenangkan. Mudah-mudahan elo juga akan begitu."

"Kalo gue nggak mau terima?"

"Sayangnya harus iya!" Jaejoong kontan melotot, membuat Yunho jadi tersenyum lagi.

Yunho ingat, ternyata beberapa hal yang pernah dilakukannya kini berbalik di lakukan si mungil itu terhadapnya.

"Boleh gue baca dulu?" tanya Yunho.

Kedua alis Jaejoong bertaut, dia tersadar. "Oh, iya! Belom gue kasih liat ke elo ya?"

Setelah memegang kertas bernuansa ungu itu, Yunho tertegun. Tertunduk kelu menatap barisan kata-kata itu.

 _Tuhanku..._

 _Bicaralah padaku bila aku kesepian_

 _Bisikkanlah aku dukungan-Mu bila aku dirundung kecemasan_

 _Dengarkanlah suaraku bila aku jatuh_

 _Sudilah menjadi bagiku penghiburan dalam perjalanan_

 _Tempat bernaung di waktu panas_

 _Tempat berteduh di kala hujan_

 _Tongkat penuntun dalam kelelahan_

 _Dan penolong dalam bahaya_

 _Semoga aku berhasil_

 _Mencapai tujuanku_

 _Sekarang, dan juga nanti_

 _Pada akhir hidupku._

Jaejoong benar. Doa ini indah. Sangat indah. Damai dan meneduhkan.

Itu hadiah terindah kedua yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya. Hadiah yang pertama selalu diberikan Jaejoong di ujung minggu, sebelum cewek itu turun dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Besok jangan lupa ke gereja ya?"

Selalu. Seperti itu.

Dan di hari-hari berikutnya, perlahan Yunho sadari, betapa indah satu pesan itu.

Saat ini, saat doa ini di bacanya lagi, benar-benar ingin dipeluknya Jaejoong kuat-kuat, sebagai tanda berjuta terima kasih yang pasti takkan cukup.

Untuk doa ini... dan pesan itu...

Malam ini, sama seperti hari itu, doa teduh para peziarah dalam perjalanan panjang mereka menuju Santiago de Compestela membuat Yunho kembali termangu.

 _Tuhanku..._

 _Bicaralah padaku bila aku kesepian..._

Dua baris pertama yang begitu menyentuh. Selalu. Saat ini, bukan hanya kesepian yang dirasakannya. Tapi juga kesedihan, kehilangan, kecemasan, kesakitan, juga keputusasaan. Begitu banyak. Sangat banyak.

Perlahan, kepalanya terkulai, tangannya jatuh ke tempat tidur, masih memegang kertas ungu itu. Perlahan, doa teduh itu terulang. Jauh direlung terdalam.

 _Tuhanku..._

 _Bicaralah padaku..._

 _ **...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Saking cemasnya, keesokan harinya Jaejoong berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

Setelah menaruh tas di kursi, buru-buru dia berlari ke depan. Berdiri di pintu gerbang. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Dia ingin tahu kemana saja kedua cowok itu kemarin. Dan yang paling membuatnya sters semalaman, apa yang mereka lakukan!?

Tujuh kurang lima, Siwon nongol. Keluar dari mobil dengan muka bonyok! Jaejoong nyaris saja menjerit. Langsung dia berlari menghampiri cowok itu.

" Siwon!"

"Hai, sayaaang." Siwon nyengir lebar.

"Muka lo...?"

"Oh! Kemaren gue abis ekshibisi boxing berdua Yunho."

"Jadi ini ditonjok Yunho?" Jaejoong terperangah.

"Ya iyalah. Masa ditonjok gue sendiri?" jawab Siwon santai.

"Kenapaaa?" Jaejoong hampir menjerit lagi.

"Nggak apa-apa. Udah deh, nggak usah dipikirin." Siwon mengusap lembut kepala cewek di sebelahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa gimana! Muka lo bonyok begitu!"

"Tadinya gue sama Yunho malah mau saling bebas leher, Joongie!"

"HAAAH!" Jaejoong ternganga.

Hari itu Yunho nggak masuk. Dan keterangan Siwon membuat Jaejoong semakin kalut.

"Yunho nggak masuk, Won! Lo apain dia?"

"Kemaren sih cuma gue tonjokin doang. Nggak tau deh kalo sampe rumah tuh anak mati!" santai sekali jawabannya.

Astaga! Siwon ini!

" Siwon! Gue serius!" bentak Jaejoong. Benar-benar ingin nangis.

"Yeee, gue juga serius! Emangnya ini bonyok bohong-bohongan?" Siwon menunjuk mukanya.

"Yuk, Joongie, udah mau bel nih! Lo masuk ke kelas gih!"

Jaejoong lebih tercengang lagi waktu dia nemuin Siwon di jam istirahat. Cowok itu melepas baju seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaus karena habis istirahat kelasnya jam olahraga. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka memar! Biru-biru di hampir semua tempat.

"Ya Tuhan! Won... elo sama Yunho tonjok-tonjokannya pake apa sih?"

"Ya pake tanganlah. Kalo pake kayu namanya gebuk-gebukan, Joongie."

"Masa sampe biru-biru banget gini? Di semua tempat, lagi!"

"Iya, soalnya kita nonjoknya dengan sepenuh perasaan," jawab Siwon enteng banget.

" Siwonaa!" jerit Jaejoong tertahan. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit kencang-kencang, tapi takut sonya murid datang. "Elo gila bener sih? Sebenernya ini ada apa!?"

Siwon menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Sori, Joongie. Mendingan lo tunggu Yunho masuk saja. Lebih baik lo denger penjelasan dari dia."

"Lo nggak mau cerita?"

"Bukan nggak mau. Lo udah terlalu jauh melibatkan diri. Elo udah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk Yunho."

"Maksud lo?" sepasang mata Jaejoong seketika menyipit.

Siwon terdiam. Lambat-lambat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Gue tau antara elo dan Yunho... sebenernya nggak ada apa-apa!"

Jaejoong terenyak. Terperangah amat sangat.

"Dia... dia cerita?" rabyanya tergagap.

"Heh! Kalo udah gue bikin biru-biru dia masih juga nggak mau ngomong, bener- bener gue tebas lehernya!"

Ya Tuhan! Jaejoong tertunduk lunglai. Akhirnya Yunho membuka rahasia mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya serak.

Siwon menghela napas.

"Karena gue nggak bego kayak orang-orang!"

"Jadi gue bebas sekarang?"

"Kalo itu, mendingan lo tanya Yunho aja. Salah kalo elo nanya ke gue." Iya. Cuma Yunho yang bisa menjawab apakah semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Udah bel, Joongie." Siwon menepuk pelan lengan gadis yang tepekur di sebelahnya.

"Yuk, gue anter ke kelas."

 _ **...**_

Yunho baru masuk dua hari kemudian. Jaejoong tempat terperangah begitu melihatnya.

Gila! Benar-benar babak belur! Lebih parah dari luka-luka Siwon. Tapi buru-buru dia menelan kekagetannya, karena Yunho sudah tidak berhak lagi mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Elo kok kayaknya nggak cemas, Joongie?" Yunho menatap cewek yang duduk santai di bangkunya itu. "Apa karena gue bukan Siwon?"

Jaejoong jelas jadi kaget di tanya begitu.

"Elo mau tambah biru-biru?"

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Kenapa? Elo udah nggak peduli lagi sama gue?"

"Nggak! Kita udah selesai, kan? Lo udah cerita semuanya ke Siwon!"

Yunho langsung beku di tempat.

Meskipun Jaejoong begitu marah dan kecewa karena Yunho membuka rahasia mereka, tak urung dia kaget juga melihat luka-luka Yunho. Makanya begitu bel istirahat, dia langsung kabur ke kelas Siwon.

"Halo, sayang!" Siwon menyambutnya mesra. "Besuk gue lagi nih? Bawa makanan nggak?"

"Bawa makanan!?" Jaejoong melotot. "Elo... kenapa elo tonjokin Yunho sampe ancur- ancuran begitu? Elo nggak punya perasaan banget sih!" serunya tinggi.

"Jadi elo nggak terima?" wajah Siwon tiba-tiba berubah dingin, tatapannya tajam ke arah Jaejoong. "Jadi lo dateng ke sini mau protes karena gue udah bikin ancur tu anak!?"

Jaejoong tertegun.

"Ng... nggak! Nggak kok!" jawab Jaejoong buru-buru. "Kalo elo seneng, tabokin lagi aja!"

Siwon jadi ketawa.

"Terus elo ngapain ke sini?"

"Eh..." Jaejoong tersentak dan buru-buru mengelak. "Siapa bilang gue sengaja ke sini?

Orang gue cuma lewat kok!" Buru-buru dia bangun, siap-siap kabur. Tidak disangkanya, Siwon ternyata bisa sadis juga. Jaejoong nggak mau cari masalah. Kalau Yunho saja bisa dibuat bengep begitu... wah... dia bisa jadi presto kalau nekat!

Tapi Siwon lebih cepat bergerak. Ditangkapnya pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan ditariknya cewek itu sampai jatuh terduduk lagi di sebelahnya.

"Temenin gue makan, gimana?"

"Gue lagi nggak pingin makan."

"Oh... elo nggak harus makan, Joongie. Cukup duduk di sebelah gue."

"Pede banget lo ngomong begitu? Emangnya gue siapa elo?"

"Sekarang emang belom. Tapi nanti...," Siwon memberikan senyuman yang paling manis, "elo akan jadi apa-apa gue!"

PERISTIWA Yunho dan Siwon yang adu jotos sampai babak belur dengan cepat menyebar. Seisi sekolah jadi gempar. Semuanya tidak percaya hanya karena demi seorang Jaejoong, dua cowok itu bisa sampai begitu.

Jaejoong, yang jadi beken sejak jadian sama Yunho, jadi semakin ngetop lagi. Kemana pun dia pergi semua mata menatapnya lekat-lekat, tajam-tajam, lurus-lurus.

Meneliti dengan sangat seksama. Apanya dia sih yang sudah membuat Yunho- Siwon sampai rela tonjok-tonjokkan? Semuanya nggak habis pikir. Soalnya Jaejoong itu sebelumnya nggak pernah punya catatan jadi rebutan cowok.

Apalagi Mina, dia lebih nggak habis pikir lagi, dua tahun lebih dia jadi kembangnya SMU Shinki. Meskipun banyak cowok yang naksir, belum pernah ada cowok yang sampai mau berjibaku demi mendapatkannya. Rata-rata kalau sudah dia tolak, cowok-cowok itu lalu pergi dengan pasrah.

Makanya Mina heran. Apa sekarang cowok-cowok sudah ganti selera? Mungkin sekarang yang lagi ngetren cewek tipe-tipe seperti Jaejoong begitu. Kecil, mungil, putih, rambut agak ikal, pipi bakpao, berbibir buah cerry.

Memang sih, pacaran sama cewek yang badannya kecil banyak untungnya.

Pertama, makanya nggak banyak, jadi nggak menguras kantong. Kedua, gampang menjaganya. Dan ketiga, kalau berani macam-macam, tinggal dipelototi aja. Pasti dia langsung ngeper, nggak akan berani ngelawan karena badannya imut.

Begitu juga Junsu dan Ahra, dua cewek papan atas SMU Shinki, yang ketajiran bokap-bokapnya membuat penampilan mereka -di luar baju seragam pastinya- kelihatan banget borju dan kelas tingginya. Jelas mereka juga tidak mengerti.

Tidak mengerti yang benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jaejoong itu kan kere. Tidak punya apa-apa. Jadi pacaran sama dia, ditilik dari segi ekonomi, jelas tidak akan mendatangkan keuntungan apa-apa. Rugi malah!

Begitu juga para murid cowok. Setiap Jaejoong lewat, mereka menatap cewek itu sampai nyureng. Meneliti dengan seksama. Nggak meneliti macam-macam sih.

Mereka cuma ingin tahu, siapa dan bagaimana si mungil itu, kok bisa sampai bikin dua anak baru jotos-jotosan untuk mendapatkannya. Sebagai orang lama, maksudnya orang yang sudah sekolah di situ sejak dari kelas satu, jelas saja mereka merasa kecolongan.

Ada yang berubah dratis sejak peristiwa adu jotos itu. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, Siwon selalu terbang ke hadapan Jaejoong. Ajakan-ajakannya mulai beragam, nggak lagi cuma lihat pameran lukisan atau cari buku. Seakan Yunho nggak tidak terlihat mata, enteng saja Siwon mengajak Jaejoong ke sana kemari. "Nonton yuk, Joongie?", atau "Joongie, nanti malem gue ke rumah lo ya?", atau "Joongie, ke Dufan yuk?", atau "Joongie, lo mau ikut gue ke Anyer nggak? Minggu besok.", dan sejuta ajakan lain.

Yang membuat Jaejoong nggak mengerti, Yunho sepertinya juga nggak peduli meskipun Siwon memanggil Jaejoong dengan sederet sebutan yang benar-banar membuat merah telinga. Sebutan itu dulu juga sering dilontarkan Siwon. Tapi dengan kondisi yang sekarang, sebutan itu sudah tak bisa lagi dianggap cuma panggilan tanpa arti.

"Sayang". Itu sih sudah biasa. Sekarang malah sudah jarang terdengar. Sweetheart, sweety, honey, darling, my lovely girl, my most beautifull flower, dan buanyak lagi deh. Dan karena Siwon itu tipe cowok yang sebodo amat sama kuping, mata, dan mulut orang, jelas saja dia memanggil Jaejoong dengan segudang sebutan indah itu di mana saja dan kapan saja mereka ketemu. Dan lagi-lagi, sebutan-sebutan itu juga akan tetap dilontarkannya meskipun dia tahu Yunho ada di sebelahnya. Jadi jelas nggak mungkin Yunho nggak dengar!

Dan Yunho -ini yang menyebabkan Jaejoong lebih tidak mengerti lagi- cuma diam.

Cuma mengawasi Siwon dan kelakuannya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Juga tanpa reaksi apa-apa.

Dan mudah-mudahan ini hanya perasaan Jaejoong, perlahan dan samar Yunho seperti berusaha memberitahu semua orang apa yang selama ini sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka...

Cuma sandiwara!

Dan itu membuat seisi sekolah makin tercengang-cengang. Semua bingung.

Soalnya baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan cinta segi tiga yang terang-terangan begitu.

 _ **...**_

Ada yang luput dari mata Siwon dan Yunho. Lepas dari kegamunan yang selalu dibicarakan, lepas dari nama beken yang terciptakan, sebenarnya Jaejoong sakit hati!

Benar-benar sakit hati!

Cewek itu merasa dicampakkan begitu saja. Padahal dia telah melindungi Yunho sampai hampir di luar batas kemampuannya. Dia kesampingkan kepentingannya sendiri. Dia sangkal semua kata hati. Dia telan semuanya. Kemarahan, kejengkelan, sakit hati, kesedihan, kekecewaan. Semuanya. Cuma untuk cowok satu itu!

Balasannya!? Yunho membuka semunya ke Siwon begitu saja!

Yang membuat Jaejoong semakin sakit hati, kenapa Yunho membiarkan Siwon datang dan pergi semaunya!

Yunho itu ternyata benar-benar... brengsek!

Ini memang cuma sandiwara. Semua cuma sandiwara. Tapi biar begitu apa dikira dia tidak dengan hati saat menjalani!?

Siwon juga. Apa maksudnya, coba? Ngajak ke sana kemari, manggis sweetheart, darling, de-el-el, de-el-el. Nggak peduli banyak orang! Dikira dia bisa gampang

begitu!?

Benar-benar kurang ajar itu cowok dua!

Apa sebaiknya dia tonjokin aja mereka berdua sekarang ya? Mumpung tubuh mereka masih pada biru-biru. Dengan begitu kan dia nggak perlu keluar tenaga banyak-banyak. Nunggu mereka sembuh dulu terus baru dihajar itu sih bakalan dia yang tewas!

Tapi nggaklah! Jaejoong geleng k kepala. Biarpun tubuh mereka penuh memar begitu, nonjok Yunho dan Siwon mah cuma akan membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Sialan! Benar-benar kurang ajar!

Apalagi Minho nggak jelas masuknya kapan, karena kakinya masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Makin bete deh Jaejoong sebangku sama Yunho.

Jaejoong membanting bolpoin di tangannya ke lantai. Tragis amat sih akhir pengorbanannya!?

Tapi terus dia ketawa sendiri. Memungut bolpoinnya yang nyaris hancur itu.

Namanya juga pengorbanan, pasti nggak ada keuntungannya. Karena kalau ada untungnya, kalau dia mengharapkan sesuatu dari pengorbanannya, itu namanya bukan pengorbanan.

Jaejoong makin tertawa.

Jadi, pengorbanan adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan tanpa pamrih. Itu definisi yang paling tepat kayaknya!

"Kenapa ketawa sendiri?"

Jaejoong tersentak. Yunho ternyata sudah ada di sebelahnya. Menatapnya dengan kening terlipat. Heran. Jaejoong langsung waswas. Wah, Yunho tau nggak ya, kalo gue udah ketawa-ketawa sendiri dari tadi?

"Nggak kenapa-napa."

Yunho duduk tanpa bertanya lagi, lalu langsung sibuk menyiapkan buku-bukunya.

Jaejoong mengamatinya diam-diam. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum tanpa makna.

Pengorbanan yang baik adalah... pengorbanan yang total sekalian!

"Yun."

"Hem?"

"Lo tau Yunho nggak?"

"Nggak."

"Mau gue kasih tau?"

"Kenapa?"

"Yunho itu anak I-18. Gue pernah nggak nggak sengaja denger, kalo dia itu bener-beber suka sama elo. Deketin dia gih! Namanya bisa dipendekin jadi Yunho juga lho.

Kan cocok. Yunho dan Yunho. Pas!"

Yunho tersentak. Serta-merta menoleh. Dia menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Maksud lo apa ngomong begitu!?"

"Nggak ada." Jaejoong tersenyum santai. "Mau ngasih advis aja." Dia lalu berdiri dan

jalan keluar.

"Mau kemana, Joongie?"

"Cari korban!"

Yunho tersentak lagi. Dia tinggalkan kesibukannya seketika, bangkit berdiri, dan buru-buru mengejar Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong! Tunggu!"

Jaejoong masa bodo. Tunggu! Tunggu! Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh orang!

"Jaejoong!" Yunho meraih tangannya dan memaksa berhenti. "Elo kenapa sih?"

"Emangnya lo kira gue kenapa!?" jawab Jaejoong sengit. Yunho terperangah dan ketika sadar ada yang harus dibicarakan.

"Ikut gue!" Tanpa bertanya Jaejoong mau atau tidak, Yunho menarik cilik itu dengan paksa ke sekretariat basket. Kebetulan di tempat itu cuma ada Minhyuk. "Minhyuk, please... Cuma sebentar."

"Sebentar bener ya?" kaya Minhyuk sambil jalan keluar. "Gue lagi di suruh Donghyun bikin proposal nih."

Begitu Minhyuk keluar, pintu langsung di tutup dan di kunci.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Elo nggak salah nanya!?" Jaejoong padang muka cemberut.

Yunho menghela napas. Sesaat kemudian suaranya melembut. "Joongie, kalo gue tau, gue nggak akan nanya."

Jaejoong menatapnya. Lurus dan tajam.

"Lo ngomong apa ke dia?"

"Dia siapa?"

" Siwon!" sentak Jaejoong jengkel. Yunho jadi kelihatan serbasalah.

"Elo kan udah tau," jawabnya pelan.

"Bukan itu! Laennya?"

"Laennya?" Yunho mengangkat alis. "Nggak... ada," sambungnya ragu Jaejoong mendesis jengkel. Kemudian dia berseru penuh nada tinggi dan penuh emosi.

"Lo kasih tau ke dia kali gue cuma temeng! Dan elo pasti juga bilang ke dia, kalo dia mau... dia bisa pacarin gue!"

"Jaejoong!" Yunho terperangah. "Lo kira gue tega ngomong begitu?"

"Mungkin nggak persis begitu kalimatnya! Tapi yang jelas, itu yang dia tangkep!

Buktinya dia santai dan enjoy aja tiap hari nyari gue ke kelas. Ngajak ini-itu, ke sana kemari, manggis gue manis-lah, darling-lah, segala macem! Dan dia nggak peduli sama sekali meskipun ada lo di sebelah gue!"

"Tapi elo dulu selalu jalan sama dia, kan?"

Seketika Jaejoong tergeragap. Kalimat itu menusuknya telak. Jaejoong menunduk. Dulu dia bersedia jalan sama Siwon karena dia lelah jadi temeng. Karena Yunho yang di depan cewek-cewek lain beda banget dengan Yunho yang ada di depannya begitu mereka cuma berdua. Siapa yang nggak jadi depresi, coba?

Jaejoong menarik napas diam-diam. Mengeluh putus asa. Kemudian masih dengan menunduk, dia ngomong pelan. Lebih mirip penyesalan.

"Gue emang cuma nolongin elo, Yun. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Bukan begini akhirnya. Elo nggak mau ngomong apa-apa. Gitu juga Siwon... Tapi nggak apa-apa.

Mulai sekarang gue nggak akan nanya apa-apa lagi!"

Jaejoong mendongak.

Yunho tertegun melihat sepasang mata itu. Menatapnya sayu. Mata itu terluka, begitu jelas. Dan tampak kabur di balik lapisan bening yang berkaca.

Jaejoong menangis!

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong ternyata benar-benar membuktikan omongannya. Sekarang ia betul-betul nggak peduli. Mada bodo. Kalu Yunho dan Siwon bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara mereka sendiri, semau sendiri... dia juga bisa!

Dia juga akan mengakhiri semua ini dengan caranya sendiri! Meskipun telat!

Siwon, yang belum tahu kalau medan telah berubah, muncul pagi ini. Seperti biasa.

Dengan wajah yang selalu cerah dan sepasang mata yang selalu tertawa, cowok itu mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di bangku di depannya.

"Halo, manis!" sapanya. "Ada kabar apa pagi ini?"

Jaejoong menatap dingin.

"Jangan coba-coba lagi elo manggil gue 'manis'! Gue bukan kucing, tau!" jawabnya ketus. Jaejoong lalu berdiri, kemudian keluar kelas. Siwon kontan bengong.

Sementara Yunho cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Pasti gara-gara elo!" desis Siwon ke wajah yang selalu tenang tanpa riak itu. Buru-buru Siwon berdiri terus lari menyusul Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong!" Dikejarnya Jaejoong dan diraihnya tangan cewek itu, memaksa Jaejoong berhenti dari langkahnya yang sudah seperti tentara yang mau maju perang.

"Jangan sembarangan pegang-pegang ya!" bentak Jaejoong galak.

"Sori! Sori!" Siwon buru-buru melepas tangannya. "Elo kok hari ini galak banget.

Ada apa sih?"

"Suka-suka gue dong!"

"Jangan gitu dong. Nggak enak nih. Kenapa sih marah-marah?"

"Elo mau gue nggak marah?"

"Iya dooong!" jawab Siwon langsung, sambil meringis persis anak TK.

"Kalo gitu...," Jaejoong, "ceritain yang sebenarnya dong!"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal elo tonjok-tonjokan sama Yunho waktu itu."

Siwon langsung kelihatan bingung, serbasalah. "Iya dong"-nya seketika terlupakan.

"Ng..."

Jaejoong menunggu kelanjutan "ng..."-nya Siwon yang panjang itu, tapi ternyata tidak ada.

"Mau cerita nggak!?" sentaknya. Dia pelototin Siwon. "Kalo nggak, gue nggak mau ngomong lagi sama elo!" "Joongie, jangan gitu dong."

"Jangan gitu gimana!?" jawab Jaejoong judes. "Elo bisa semaunya. Yunho bisa semaunya. Kenapa gue nggak?"

Siwon makin kebingungan.

"Elo mau ngasih tau gue nggak!?" Ditatapnya Siwon tajam-tajam. Menunggu. Tapi ternyata cowok itu tetap bungkam. Jaejoong mendesis. Marah, juga putus asa. "Ya udah! Nggak apa-apa! Tapi mulai sekarang gue nggak mau lagi ngomong sama elo! Dan gue juga nggak mau ngeliat elo lagi!"

"Terus, gue nggak boleh sekolah, gitu?" tanya Siwon bego.

"Itu sih urusan elo!"

Siwon berdecak. Dia memegang dagu, berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar terhadap ancaman Jaejoong yang sepertinya serius itu.

"Atau gini aja deh. Kita kan satu sekolah. Buat dihindarin kayak gimana juga, yang namanya kemungkinan untuk ketemu pasti ada. Entar kalo elo liat gue, elo merem aja deh. Gitu juga kalo gue duluan yang liat elo. Gue pasti langsung merem."

Jaejoong mengira kalau Siwon itu bercanda, tapi cewek ini lupa kalau Siwon itu sableng.

Waktu mereka nggak sengaja berpapasan, Siwon terus merem rapat-rapat sambil terus jalan. Alhasil, dia menabrak sekelompok cewek yang kagi asyik duduk ngerumpi. Cewek-cewek itu langsung menjerit-jerit, sisanya Siwon jatuh pas di tengah-tengah mereka. Malah ada tang telak-telak ketibanan.

Mau nggak mau Jaejoong jadi ketawa, melihat Siwon buru-buru berdiri terus terbirit-birit lari menghindar gara-gara dicubitin ramai-ramai.

"Bye!" seru Siwon sambil melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi untuknya.

Terkadang Jaejoong goyah juga kalau memikirkan semua itu. Siwon itu sangat menyenangkan. Mereka mengalami hari-hari yang begitu cerah. Mengingatnya lagi, selalu menghadirkan kembali semua hari yang pernah mereka lewati.

Tapi kalau mengingat gimana Yunho dan Siwon menyembunyikan sesuatu, sementara Jaejoong benar-benar sudah terlibat, kejengkelan itu kembali naik. Kini Jaejoong akan sekuat tenaga berusaha tak peduli pada semua kekocakan Siwon.

Apalagi Yunho juga tetap sama. Cowok itu masih Yunho yang tenang, tanpa banyak bicara. Kadang Jaejoong heran, bahkan tak pernah tahu siapa cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Cowok yang telah menangis di hadapannya, dan dengan susah payah telah ditolongnya.

Yunho itu patung bernyawa. Yunho itu bibir yang jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Yunho itu sepasang mata tanpa ekspresi. Keseluruhan, Yunho itu benar-benar... tetap tenda tanya!

Jaejoong tidak sadar. Meskipun diam, sepasang mata Yunho selalu mengawasinya. Tak lekang, dan tetap mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi.

 _ **...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Yunho tidak masuk hari ini. Tapi Jaejoong sudah tidak mau peduli. Biar saja, karena tidak ada lagi peran yang harus mereka pentaskan. Orang-orang yang ingin tahu tentang hubungan mereka juga dratis berkurang. Mungkin karena kerenggangan mereka terlalu mencolok mata.

Tapi setelah sampai hari ketiga pun Yunho belum muncul juga, mau tak mau Jaejoong jadi bingung. Dia nggak bisa lagi cuek aja. Den dari informasi yang susah payah dia dapat dari TU, Yunho ternyata udah izin untuk tidak masuk selama satu minggu!

Satu minggu!?

Jaejoong benar-benar tercengang. Dia lebih tercengang lagi waktu menelpon ke rumah cowok itu dan pembantu Yunho bilang bahwa Yunho pulang ke Temanggung, kota kelahirannya yang terletak di kaki gunung itu. Sendiri!

Meskipun waktu itu -dengan penuh emosi- Jaejoong mengucapkan ikrar di depan Siwon bahwa dia tidak mau bicara lagi dengan cowok itu, keadaan ternyata memaksanya untuk mencari Siwon. Soalnya, siapa lagi yang bisa ditanyain tentang masalah yang sebenarnya selain Siwon.

Siwon lagi sendirian di kelasnya. Sibuk dengan miniatur pesawat. Hobi maniak di luar lukisan yang sedikit pun tidak bisa dia tinggalkan. Begitu dilihatnya Jaejoong, kontan mukanya jadi cerah.

"Halo, honey," sapanya sambil nyengir lebar. Jaejoong salut juga. Siwon ini kok nggak bisa tersinggung ya? Padahal waktu itu, waktu Jaejoong bilang sudah nggak mau lagi bertemu apalagi bicara, dia sudah memakai kosakata yang cukup nyelekit di telinga. Tapi ternyata cowok ini tetap menyambutnya dengan panggilan manis.

"Yunho udah tiga hari nggak masuk, Won," kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Jadi lo sekarang nyari gue, gitu? Karena Yunho nggak ada?"

"Elo jangan asal ngomong ya? Emangnya gue model cewek kayak gitu?" Jaejoong tersinggung. Siwon tertawa lebar.

"Sori, Joongie. Bercanda. Terus?"

"Iya. Yunho udah tiga hari nggak masuk."

"Itu sih bukan urusan gue."

"Gue nggak akan nyari-nyari elo kalo itu bukan urusan elo."

"Apa maksud lo?" Siwon menatap cewek di sebelahnya, Jaejoong balas menantang sepasang manik hitam pekat itu.

"Lo tonjok-tonjokan sama Yunho... bukan gara-gara gue, kan?"

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke pesawat kecil di tangannya.

"Kenapa lo bilang begitu?"

"Ya Karena... karena gue selalu bilang sama Yunho ke mana gue pergi. Sama siapa aja, berapa lama."

Siwon ketawa palan mendengar kalimat itu.

"Terus? Lo nyari gue cuma mau ngasih tau itu?"

Jaejoong jadi jengkel.

"Tadi kan gue udah bilang! Gue nyari elo itu mau nanya, kalian itu berantem gara-gara gue apa bukaaan!?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Bukan," jawabnya pelan, "Karena kalo elo yang jadi sebab, dia nggak akan Cuma bonyok begitu, Joongie... Tapi gue bunuh!"

Jaejoong tercengang.

"Ini sebenernya ada apa sih? Gue nggak ngerti!"

Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah menatapnya lurus.

"Jadi pacar gue, Joongie. Mau, ya?" katanya. Benar-Benar membuat jantung Jaejoong langsung mencelat. Mulutnya sampai mangap lebar-lebar saking kagetnya.

"Elo ngomong apa sih? Emangnya ini masih kurang kisruh ya?"

Siwon diam. Beberapa saat suasana jadi senyap. Sampai kemudian Siwon berdiri.

"Gue lagi ngapain nih, Joongie?" Cowok itu membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh. Dua tangannya menggapai-gapai ke segala arah. Kesepuluh jarinya membuka dan menutup bergantian.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang-panjang. Nahan-nahan sabar.

"Won, gue nggak lagi bercanda nih. Gue nggak ngerti sebenarnya tuh ada apa?"

Tapi Siwon tidak menjawab.

"Ini namanya menggenggam angin," Siwon malah menerangkan arti gerakan- gerakan itu. "Gue pernah baca satu cerpen yang judulnya menggenggam Angin.

Sesuatu yang sia-sia. Tau? Ya kayak gini. Tadinya gue ngira ungkapan yang lebih pas 'Menggapai Awan'. Tapi sekarang gue udah tau kalo awan itu ternyata nggak begitu tinggi. Ada yang rendah banget malah."

" Siwon!" bentak Jaejoong jengkel. Siwon tidak peduli.

"Angin itu emang terasa. Kita tau kemana dia berhembus. Kadang dia lembut, kadang keras. Tapi yang lucu, sekeras apa pun yang namanya angin, kita tetep nggak bisa menggenggamnya sedikit pun. Padahal dia bisa ngelempar kita jauh-jauh!"

" Siwonaa!" jerit Jaejoong, hampir menangis. Karena Siwon begitu sibuknya membicarakan angin, akhirnya Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mencubit lengan Siwon keras-keras. Sesudahnya barulah cowok itu memekik dan berhenti ngomong soal angin.

"Kalo elo nggak mau ngomong, gue cubit sampe bener-bener biru!" ancam Jaejoong.

"Kalo perlu tangan kiri gue juga jalan nih!"

"Iya! Iya!" Siwon menyeringai kesakitan.

"Mau ngomong nggak!?"

"Iya! Aduh, Joongie! Sakit, tau!"

Jaejoong melepaskan cubitannya. Siwon langsung mengusap-usap tangannya yang kena cubit.

"Gila! Sampe biru begini?" Dia terbelalak.

"Oh... Gue bisa nyubit lebih biru lagi. Sampe tangan lo terpaksa diamputasi!" ancam Jaejoong. "Mau ngomong nggak?"

"Iya! Iya!" Siwon langsung menyerah. "Yunho sekarang lagi 'memanggil angin'."

"Mulai lagi deh!" Jaejoong langsung mengangkat tangannya, siap-siap mau nyubit lagi.

Siwon buru-buru berkelit.

"Joongie, gue lagi ngomong yang sebenernya." Ditatapnya Jaejoong tajam-tajam.

Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar serius. "Sini!" diraihnya tangan Jaejoong dan digandengnya cewek itu keluar kelas, kebawah lindungan pepohonan kelapa hijau yang berderet di samping sekolah. Sebelum memulai, Siwon menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Bagi gue, elo itu angin, Joongie," sambungnya lambat dan berat. "Gue tau kemana lo pergi. Gue tau darimana elo datang. Tapi gue nggak bisa bikin elo tetep ada di sebelah gue."

"Terus hubungannya sama Yunho?"

"Ya itu tadi. Dia lagi memanggil angin. Di tempat yang sama dia udah bikin Jihyun, sepupu gue, kehilangan nyawa. Kalo angin itu dateng dan masih angin yang sama, itu artinya elo pun angin buat Yunho. Cuma bedanya, dia bisa bikin elo nggak berembus terlalu jauh dari dia."

"Jadi Yunho... ke tempat kecelakaan itu!?" desis Jaejoong. Terperangah.

"Yap, begitulah!"

"Ngapain dia ke sana?"

"Ya panggil angin! Aduh... Jaejoong! Lo nggak ngerti bahasa Indonesia ya?" Siwon melotot gemas. "Dia berdiri lagi di sana. Di tempat yang sama. Kalo dia masih juga 'lumbung', apalagi sampe 'jatuh', padahal 'angin' yang berembus mungkin pelan, itu artinya... dua mesti ngelepas elo! Paham!?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Sedikit-banyak dia mengerti kalimat panjang Siwon yang di ungkapkan dengan bahasa yang kelewat nyastra itu.

"Kenapa sih elo bilang 'angin'? Kenapa nggak langsung aja... kenangan, gitu.

Kenangan pait! Yunho berdiri lagi di tempat itu untuk mengetahui apakah kenangan itu masih jadi jurik, nightmare, trauma!"

Siwon mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lo tanya Yunho deh." Cowok itu menepuk pundak Jaejoong. "Udah ya? Udah cukup jelas, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Siwon langsung balik badan dan pergi.

 _ **...**_

Sejak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, Jaejoong jadi semakin gelisah. Rasanya hari Senin tidak akan datang saking lamanya jarum jam bergerak. Dan inilah hobi barunya. Duduk bengong di bawah kerindangan deretan pohon kelapa di samping sekolah.

"Lagi ngapain?" tiba-tiba Siwon sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Nunggu angin puyuh."

"Kok?" cowok itu menahan senyum.

"Iya. Soalnya otak gue kayaknya udah bergeser ke pinggir. Jadi gue kepengin angin puyuh untuk ngejatuhin itu kelapa. Satuuu aja, biar nibanin kepala gue, supaya otaknya balik lagi ke tengah."

Siwon kontan ketawa geli, diambilnya tempat di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Yunho kok lama ya, Won? Masa dia perlu waktu sampe seminggu?"

"Yaaah... Karena..."

"Jangan ngomongin angin lagi!" potong Jaejoong. "Entar gue cubit sampe tangan lo diamputasi!"

Siwon ketawa lagi. "Elo sendiri gimana?"

"Maksud lo?" Jaejoong menoleh ke cowok itu.

"Ya, kalo ternyata..." kalimat Siwon terpenggal. Tapi Jaejoong sudah bisa menduga kelanjutannya. Cewek itu jadi tercenung. Padahal ini baru seandainya, tapi sebagian hatinya langsung terasa kosong!

"Yaaaaah...," jawab Jaejoong lambat-lambat. "Gue akan jadi angin. Berembus ke mana gue suka. Dan kalo gue liat elo berdua lagi duduk di sini, gue akan berembus sekenceng-kencengnya sampe elo berdua koit kerubuhan pohon kelapa!"

Siwon kontan tertawa keras.

 _ **...**_

Hari senin, pagi-pagi Jaejoong sudah duduk di bangkunya. Begitu cemasnya dia ternyata. Tidak di sangka. Dia pikir, dia tidak akan pernah seperti dulu, mempedulikan Yunho dengan seluruh perasaannya.

Dia pikir, dia telah sukses menghilangkan perasaan itu. Berbulan-bulan bersama.

Duduk semeja. Membuat skenario tentang malam minggu. Cerita tentang Anyer, Dufan, Pulau Seribu, Lembah Halimun, Air terjun Cibeureum, dan banyak lagi yang semuanya... Bohong!

Genggaman tangan, rangkulan, pengawalan dan segala perhatian yang cuma pura-pura!

Mengingatnya lagi, ternyata bisa juga memancing tawa. Meskipun sedih.

Tapi ternyata, saat segalanya telah berakhir, saat segalanya telah jauh, baru dia sadar. Ada yang berubah. Semua yang telah terjadi jadi berharga untuk dikenang.

Melihat cowok itu, walau masih tersisa kemarahan, tenyata memberinya satu keindahan.

Jam setengah tujuh, yang ditunggu datang. Berjalan masuk dengan gaya khasnya.

Tenang dan tak peduli pada sekeliling. Tanpa bisa di cegah, jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat dari yang dia kira.

"Hai," Yunho menyapanya.

"Hai," balasnya agak gugup. "Elo... dari mana aja, Yun?"

"Elo pasti tau gue dari mana!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Jawaban Yunho itu menusuk telak. Jaejoong jadi tergeragap.

"Iya kan, Joongie?" kedua alis Yunho terangkat.

"Eh? Apanya?" Jaejoong cepat-cepat menunduk, menghindari tatapan cowok itu.

Ditekurinya buku di depannya yang sudah terbuka sejak setengah jam lalu tapi seluruh hurufnya lewat begitu saja tanpa terbaca.

"Iya. Elo tau ke mana gue pergi!"

Karena tidak bisa berkelit, akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ng... Iya."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih," katanya halus.

"Untuk?" Jaejoong menoleh.

"Untuk usaha lo nyari tau gue pergi ke mana!"

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu. Kembali dia menekuri buku di depannya, dan perlahan tenggelam dalam lamunan. Sampai tiba-tiba sepucuk daun teh jatuh tepat di atas lembarnya yang terbuka.

Jaejoong tertegun dan mengangkat muka. Sepasang mata itu tengah menatapnya. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Datar.

MALAM minggu Siwon tiba-tiba muncul di rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sampai heran melihat penampilan Siwon yang lain dari biasanya. Rapi banget.

"Duileeeh, rapi amat!"

Siwon meringis agak malu.

"Sekali-sekali, Joongie."

"Mau ke mana sih?"

"Mau ke sini."

Mata Jaejoong kontan melebar. Dia tertawa geli.

"Biar lo dandan rapinya kayak apa juga tetep nggak bakalan gue kasih makan!"

"Nggak apa-apa. Gue udah makan. Gue boleh masuk kan, Joongie?"

"Oh, boleh boleh!" Jaejoong mundur sambil melebarkan daun pintu. "Lo dari mana?

Pulang kondangan?"

Siwon ketawa.

"Abis kalo nggak begini, lo pasti ngira gue bercanda lagi."

"Gue juga harus rapi?"

Siwon ketawa lagi.

"Nggak usah. Begitu juga udah cukup."

Jaejoong tidak jadi jalan ke kamar. Dia duduk di depan Siwon. Agak bingung dengan kedatangannya yang lain dari biasa. Apalagi malam ini cowok itu kelihatan agak gelisah.

Siwon sendiri sekarang malah sibuk mengutuk diri. Saat mereka duduk berhadapan kini, saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sorot menunggu dan tak mengerti, dia justru jadi kehilangan percaya diri.

Walaupun mereka telah sering bersama, satu dalam canda, tawa, dan sejuta cerita, ternyata masih tetap tak mudah untuk bicara yang sebenarnya.

"Halo, halo," Jaejoong mengusik kesunyian di antara mereka. Siwon tergeragap dan seketika tersadar dari lamunan. "Elo kenapa sih, Won? Lagi ada masalah?"

"Yaaah.. begitulah kira-kira."

"Apa? Cerita aja."

Siwon diam lagi. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Kemudian...

"Joongie, jadi cewek gue ya?"

Jaejoong kontan terpana. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kali Siwon ngomong begitu, ekspresi dan penampilan cowok itu membuat Jaejoong sadar, ini bukan lagi sekedar kelakar seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Mmm... Gue nggak busa jawab sekarang, Won."

"Gue ngerti. Gue tunggu hari senin. Ada pemeran lukisan di Orchid Gallery. Gue tunggu elo di sana. Kalo elo nggak dateng, itu berarti..." Siwon mengangkat alis, tersenyum dengan makna tak terbaca.

"Yunho gimana?" tanya Jaejoong. Lirih dan hati-hati.

"Yunho? Gimana apanya?"

"Yang orang-orang tau, dia cowok gue."

"Biarin aja mereka makin bingung. Nggak usah dipikirin, mereka nggak penting.

Soal Yunho, kalo jawaban elo nanti iya... dia jadi urusan gue!"

Jaejoong dan Siwon tidak tahu, dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, sepasang mata tajam mengawasi mereka. Dan meskipun Yunho tidak mendengar suara mereka, bahasa tubuh mereka berdua sudah cukup membuat Yunho tahu, ini bukan sekedar kunjungan. Yunho jadi teringat ucapan Jihyun, bahwa cewek itu mempunyai sepupu yang slebor kelas wahid!

Jadi kalau sekarang penampilan Siwon sudah seperti orang yang mau ikutan sunatan massal begitu, nggak perlu di ragukan lagi, dia pasti punya tujuan.

Apalagi suasana begitu senyap. Padahal selama ini anak-anak bilang bahwa Siwon dan Jaejoong selalu tertawa di mana dan kapan saja. Dan kesunyian yang Cuma dipecahkan satu-dua kata itu bertahan sampai kemudian Siwon pamit pulang.

Pasti! Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dan udah pasti... sensitif!

Terlebih lagi saat Jaejoong mengantar Siwon sampai pagar halaman dan melepas kepergian cowok itu dengan lambaian tangan. Walaupun mobil Siwon telah lama hilang, Jaejoong masih juga berdiri diam. Menatap ke ujung ruas jalan. Kemudian, kepalanya tertunduk lunglai, jatuh di atas lengan.

Yunho lebih tak percaya lagi ketika sesaat kemudian Jaejoong mematikan lampu teras, duduk di sudut remang, memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangan, lalu menengadah menatap bentangan langit malam. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Mendung telah membuat langit hitam pekat. Nyaris tanpa satu pun bintang.

Sampai sejauh itu! Kedatangan Siwon kali ini ternyata telah membuat Jaejoong sedemikian resah.

Sialnya, dulu Yunho tak pernah sekali pun berpikir untuk ngeliat lagi tempat ini setelah kunjungannya usai. Untuk tahu apakah kedatangannya cukup punya arti.

Apakah Jaejoong juga pernah sampai seperti itu... untuknya!

Yunho menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan kedua lengan bersilang di atas setir, dia menyandarkan dagunya. Niatnya untuk langsung pulang seketika terlupakan. Dia jadi ingin tahu, seberapa banyak waktu yang di perlukan Jaejoong untuk tenggelam di sudut gelap begitu.

Malam itu, tanpa salah satu tahu, dua orang sama-sama larut dalam keheningan.

Jaejoong, untuk satu permintaan Siwon yang di luar dugaan. Sementara Yunho, untuk satu keputusan yang ternyata harus diambil lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan.

Karena ternyata tak tersisa banyak waktu lagi. Dan kenyataan kemudian lebih membuatnya tak mampu percaya.

Malam menjelang larut. Akhirnya Jaejoong beranjak. Bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke dalam dengan langkah pelan, lalu menghilang. Lampu teras kembali dinyalakan, sementara sebagian lampu di dalam rumah itu dipadamkan.

Perlahan, Yunho meraih telepon.

"Halo, Theo?"

"Yap!"

"Jadi, Yo."

"Kapan?"

"Besok pagi."

"Oke!"

"Tapi malem ini gue ambil. Mau gue coba sendiri dulu. Takut besok fatal."

"Gitu? Mmm..." suara di seberang mendadak mengecil dan berucap hati-hati,

"Yun, lo yakin nggak apa-apa? Katanya udah tobat?"

Yunho tertawa pelan, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Gue udah tobat! Cuma ternyata..." Dia menelan kalimatnya. Ternyata ada yang harus dia rebut dengan cara kembali ke masa lalu!

Hanya dengan cara itu!

 _ **...**_


	24. Chapter 24 END

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 **Fairish**

 **Esti Kinasih**

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Minggu pagi yang suram. Mendung membayang sejak malam. Jaejoong siap dengan kebiasaanya kalau lagi nggak keluar rumah: tiduran sambil baca. Tapi sebenarnya ini cuma eksyen doang.

Dia pegang buku biar nggak kelihatan kalau sedang melamun. Kalau Kyunie lagi ada di rumah, melamun terang-terangan mah bahaya. Soalnya anak satu itu hobi banget merecoki orang melamun.

"Ngelamunin apaan sih? Kasih tau dong. Biar gue bisa ikutan. Enakan ngelamunnya berdua, lagi!"

Tuh... geblek, kan? Daripada ngelamun berdua, mending main PS.

Pagi ini kepala Jaejoong pusing berat. Gara-gara omongan Siwon semalam.

"Jadi cewek gue ya, Joongie?"

Kalimat itu nyaris tidak bisa membuat Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Bukannya tidak suka. Kalau mau jujur, dia lebih suka ada di sebelah Siwon daripada Yunho. Bukan karena cinta ataupun sayang, Belum sampai begitu kok, tapi lebih karena dia tidak perlu pura-pura. Cuma itu. Di samping Siwon, dia bisa rileks. Dia bisa tertawa keras- keras. Dia bisa menjerit-jerit. Dia bisa jail.

Tapi kalau dia terima permintaan Siwon, apa kata orang nanti? Begitu cepatnya dia berpindah dari Yunho ke Siwon.

Heechul yang sohibnya sendiri, yang biasanya nggak pernah negative thinking, kemarin malah sampai ngomong dengan nada prihatin. Sedikit nuduh malah.

"Gue nggak nyangka, Joongie, elo bisa kayak begini. Jalan dua sekaligus. Nggak usah sampe segitu paniknyalah. Lantaran baru bisa dapat pacar pas udah mau tamat SMU, terus elo jadi ngambil semua kesempatan."

Begitu!? Coba, apa nggak langsung sakit hati dia. Kalau Heechul saja bisa menarik kesimpulan begitu jeleknya, apalagi orang lain!

Sudah begitu, dengan sok tahunya, Heechul ngasih nasehat begini, "Kalo menurut gue, Joongie... elo mendingan sama Yunho aja deh. Di samping elo udah cukup lama jalan sama dia, gue liat Yunho itu orangnya baik kok. Perhatian sama elo, sayang, pengertian, lagi! Lo runtang-runtang sama Siwon, dia diam aja. Hebat nggak tuh?

Jarang-jarang lho, ada cowok keren yang mau digituin!"

Waktu itu, asli Jaejoong pengen ketawa keras-keras.

Pinter emang si Yunho itu. Semua yang bagus-bagus jatuhnya ke dia. Baik, penyayang, pengertian, perhatian, sabar. Sementara dia, si Jaejoong, cewek nggak tahu diri! Cewek bego, nggak punya perasaan, tukang ngelaba, dan banyak lagi yang membuatnya ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, mengumumkan yang sebenarnya pada semua orang. Biar mereka tahu, dialah satu-satunya korban! Korban yang sangat tragis!

Korban! Korban! Korban!

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang-panjang. Kalau ingat semua itu, kepalanya benar-benar jadi mendidih.

Deru motor yang dipacu kencang terdengar di kejauhan. Lama-lama semakin dekat dan semakin menusuk kuping. Dan akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah. Alis Jaejoong bertaut. Kenapa Siwon datang pagi ini? Janjinya kan besok. Di Orchid Gallery.

Buru-Buru dia loncat dari sofa. Jangan sampai Siwon tahu kalau kalimat cowok itu semalam telah sukses membuat Jaejoong jadi kusut begini.

Tapi langkah Jaejoong, yang baru mau buru-buru kabur ke dalam, berhenti mendadak waktu dia tahu siapa yang berdiri di sebelah motor gede itu. Yunho!

Jaejoong sampai kaku di tempat. Terpana dengan mulut ternganga lebar, saking tidak percayanya. Dia langsung buru-buru ke luar.

"Yun!?"

"Gue mau ngajak lo jalan, Joongie. Nggak ada acara, kan?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa- basi. Seperti biasa.

Jaejoong menatapnya dingin. Sejujurnya, dia sudah nggak mau pusing lagi sama urusannya Yunho. Dia nggak mau peduli lagi.

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti lo juga tahu."

Nah ini! Modelnya Yunho yang begini ini! Cowok ini ternyata benar-benar nggak tahu diri!

"Gue nggak mau kalo nggak jelas!" tolak Jaejoong ketus. "Gue nggak mau lagi terlalu baik sama orang. Terima kasih. Nggak! Malah bikin sakit hati!"

Yunho menarik napas.

"Sekali ini aja, Joongie. Tolong. Setelah ini gue nggak akan ganggu lo lagi!" katanya lirih. Kedua matanya menatap sungguh-sungguh. Jaejoong terdiam sesaat.

"Okelah," kata Jaejoong setengah enggan. "Tapi...," dia melongok ke belakang Yunho,

"naek motor? Gue pikir lo nggak akan pernah lagi..."

"Setengah jam. Cukup?" Yunho memotong kalimat Jaejoong.

"Nggak usah mandi?"

Yunho jadi tersenyum.

"Okelah. Empat puluh lima menit."

"Ng... tunggu deh." Jaejoong balik badan dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Cewek itu masih agak-agak nggak yakin. Soalnya dia tahu, Yunho trauma sama yang namanya motor.

Cowok itu lagi duduk tepekur waktu Jaejoong keluar dari ruang tengah. Menunduk dalam-dalam seakan lantai di bawah kakinya menampakkan sesuatu. Tapi Jaejoong malas nanya, karena mereka sudah nggak begitu dekat kagi sekarang.

Dulu itu pun, waktu mereka masih sama-sama, Jaejoong nggak pernah tahu tentang cowok ini. Paling cuma trauma masa lalu Yunho, dan bahwa sebisa mungkin cowok itu nggak ingin ada cewek yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Cuma itu.

Ternyata Yunho benar-benar melamun. Jaejoong berdiri persis di depannya pun dia belum sadar juga. Setelah selembar tisu dijatuhkan, melayang turun dan jatuh persis di titik pandangan, barulah Yunho tersentak dan mendongak seketika.

Jaejoong tertegun. Yunho pucat, dan kayaknya benar-benar sedang tertekan.

"Yun, elo sakit?"

"Udah siap?" Yunho tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"He-eh. Tapi elo kayaknya..."

"Gue nggak apa-apa. Yuk!"

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Jaejoong mulai merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Genggaman tangan itu begitu dingin. Dan Yunho masih juga tidak mau mengatakan ke mana tujuan mereka.

Namun, saat mesin motor telah menyala dan Jaejoong bersiap-siap duduk di boncengan, tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya. Begitu erat meskipun hanya sesaat.

"Maafin gue, Joongie," bisiknya tepat di telinga.

Jaejoong tidak tahu untuk apa maaf itu. Tidak tahu dan... tidak sempat tanya!

Karena begitu dia duduk di boncengan, Yunho langsung melarikan motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suara mesinnya membubung dengan deru nyaring.

Jaejoong tidak sempat lagi menjerit. Di pelakunya Yunho kuat-kuat. Dipejamkannya mata rapat-rapat. Dia tenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Yunho dalam-dalam.

Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Meliuk-liuk di antara padatnya lalu lintas. Di jalan yang benar-benar padat, Yunho malah nekat masuk ke celah di antara dua bus yang melaju beriringan rapat. Sampai kondektur dan sopirnya meneriaki mereka dengan sumpah serapah. Sementara para penumpang menatap ngeri dari balik jendela.

Di jalan-jalan yang macet, Yunho nekat menerjang naik ke trotoar. Tak peduli banyak orang berseliweran, yang kemudian berlarian panik ke segala arah untuk menghindar.

Tapi Yunho justru memacu motornya semakin kencang, begitu sinyal di pintu persimpangan kereta api di depan mereka berkedip-kedip dan mengeluarkan bunyi nada yang khas. Memberi tahu arus lalu lintas bahwa ular besi akan melintas.

"Nunduk, Joongie!" teriak Yunho menggelegar. Tidak usah dikomando, Jaejoong otomatis menunduk begitu tubuh Yunho yang dipeluknya kuat-kuat itu menunduk. Motor yang mereka naiki menerobos palang pengaman yang bergerak turun perlahan.

Meskipun tidak melihat, Jaejoong bisa merasakan kegilaan macam apa yang sedang dia jalani. Jeritan-jeritan, teriakan kaget, umpatan kemarahan, caci maki, suara orang- orang berlarian menghindar, menghujani mereka sepanjang jalan.

Yunho sendiri tidak menyadari pelukan kuat di pinggangnya, karena dia harus menghadapi hantu di kepalanya yang selama ini menemani bukan hanya di dalam mimpi.

Inilah dunianya dulu. Deru bising dan sirkuit ilegal di mana saja. Skor tertinggi bukan cuma dicatat dengan kecepatan waktu, tapi juga patah kaki-tangan, retak tulang di sana-sini, bahkan rontok gigi. Kecemasan ayahnya, tangis ibunya, ternyata tak cukup membuatnya sadar.

Nyawa Jihyun, kebencian hampir semua penduduk kota, mata-mata yang menatap sinis, mulut-mulut yang selalu memberinya umpatan dan caci maki, serta teman-teman yang mendadak hilang bersamaan. Itulah harga yang harus dia bayar.

Dan ingatan tentang kejadian itu tak pernah bisa dihindarinya, kecuali mungkin dengan dua cara. Cuma dua cara. Mengeluarkan semua otaknya dari batok kepala, atau mencopot kepalanya sekalian dari tempatnya.

Karena itulah dia lakukan ini. Karena sejuta penyesalan takkan bisa mengembalikan yang sudah mati. Coba berdamai, barangkali itu yang terbaik.

Yunho ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bukan 'pembunuh' Jihyun. Peristiwa itu murni kecelakaan. Dengan Jaejoong di boncengannya kini, Yunho ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa membawa Jaejoong dengan selamat.

Jalan mulai menanjak curam. Dingin hawa Puncak mulai menusuk tulang. Dan Yunho memacu motornya semakin gila-gilaan.

Ini memang bukan jalan yang dilaluinya setengah tahun lalu itu. Gadis yang memeluknya erat di belakang juga bukan gadis yang diantaranya kepelukan maut kala itu. Tapi inilah yang dilakukannya saat itu.

Inilah! INI!

Motor itu melaju seperti angin. Roda-rodanya menggilas selapis air bening. Hujan

turun, tipis temaram. Menghadirkan kabut suram. Seperti saat itu. Jalan yang menanjak dan meliuk. Hujan yang turun tipis. Selimut kabut yang mengaburkan horison. Dan... kebun teh!

Seperti saat itu! Semuanya seperti saat itu!

Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Kesepuluh jarinya semakin kuat mencengkeram. Sepasang matanya menatap tajam kejauhan. Kedua rahangnya keras mengatup. Tapi gemeretak giginya tetap terdengar.

Tikungan tajam menghadang di depan. Pagar pengaman yang terpasang tak sebanding dengan jurang terjal yang siap menelan. Yunho memacu motor semakin gila-gilaan. Gadis di belakangnya melekat erat di tubuhnya.

Sampai di mulut tikungan itu, yang sama sekali tidak memberikan urang padang uuntuk tahu ada-tidaknya kendaraan di ruas seberang, Yunho menjejakkan kaki kanannya ke aspal. Bersamaan dengan tali rem yang di tarik mendadak sampai ke pangkal, motor berhenti saat itu juga, diiringi decit suara yang mengiris tajam telinga. Hanya setengah meter dari pagar pengaman!

Jaejoong pucat pasi. Putih seputih-putihnya. Tapi Yunho lebih pucat lagi.

Motor telah berhenti. Tapi Jaejoong masih memeluk Yunho kuat-kuat dan membenamkan wajah ke punggung di depannya itu dalam-dalam. Dan Yunho membiarkannya tetap seperti itu. Dia bisa merasakan, tubuh di belakangnya gemetar ketakutan.

Dia tahu, tindakannya ini memang keterlaluan. Mengajak seseorang untuk mengusir bayangan hitam. Tapi dia benar-benar butuh gadis ini ternyata. Lebih dari yang dia pikirkan. Dan dia berhasil... berhasil memboncengi Jaejoong dengan selamat!

Menit demi menit terlewat. Dengan lembut, Yunho menepuk tsngan tang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Jaejoong tersadar dan perlahan mengangkat wajah. Membuka matanya pelan-pelan untuk memastikan dia tidak lagi dalam perjalanan ke simpang surga-neraka. Jaejoong langsung melompat turun. Begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Seperti takut kalau telat Yunho sedetik saja Yunho akan kembali mengajaknya menyongsong haribaan Tuhan.

"Elo gila!" jeritnya dengan emosi menggelegak dan ketakutan yang pecah. "Kalo tadi kita sampe kecelakaan, gimana!? Kalo gue sampe mati, gimana!? Elo mau bilang apa sama orang tua gue!? Keterlaluan! Lo bener-bener gila! Lo sarap!"

Yunho cuma diam. Menatap gadis di depannya, yang histetis dan menyemburkan kemarahan dan air mata.

"Takut?" tanyanya lirih.

"Takuuuut!?" jeritnya melengking. Dia pelototin Yunho lebar-lebar, saking percayanya dengan pertanyaan itu. "Elo..." akhirnya Jaejoong malah tak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Elo takut, tapi gue lebih takut lagi." Yunho memalingkan wajah saat mengucapkan itu, tapi getar suaranya tak tersembunyikan.

Namun Jaejoong tak terpengaruh lagi. Dia tahu, Yunho mengajaknya terbang mendahului deru angin. Mendahului kenangan. Meninggalkannya di belakang, lalu coba memastikan bahwa tak ada pengaruh yang dia tinggalkan.

Berharap semoga saat ini kenangan itu benar-benar tinggal kenangan. Hanya kenangan.

Wajah Yunho menatap muram ke lengkung cakrawala. Redup mengerjap saat butiran debu menempel di sudut-sudut mata. Sosok ini lebih mengenaskan daripada sosok Yunho yang pernah memintanya untuk jadi temeng dulu. Dan suara Jaejoong melunak saat mengucapkan kekecewaannya.

"Elo minta gue jadi temeng. Pura-pura jadi cewek lo. Terus kita mati-matian berakting supaya semua orang percaya kita emang pacaran. Tapi terus sandiwara itu elo bongkar begitu saja ke Siwon. Apa maksud lo?"

Yunho tetap diam. Tetap menatap ke kejauhan. Jaejoong mengeluh pelan dan meneruskan dengan suara yang juga semakin pelan. Mirip penyesalan.

"Lo juga gasih isyarat ke semua orang kalo kita udah bubaran begitu aja. Gue nggak tau kenapa. Elo juga nggak mau ngomong sebabnya. Lo mikir dong, gimana gue mesti jawab waktu mereka nanya? Dan sekarang elo ngajak gue gila-gilaan sampe hampir 'lewat' begini. Kenapa gue? Kalo elo udah lempar isyarat ke mana-mana bahwa hubungan kita udah selesai, kenapa lo ngajak gue? Kenapa nggak lo ajak yang laen aja?"

Baru Yunho bergerak. Dia turun dari motor dan menjulangkan tubuh jangkungnya di depan Jaejoong.

"Keliatannya begitu ya?"

"Lho, emang begitu, kan?"

Jaejoong jadi tidak mengerti ketika kemudian Yunho tersenyum, menatapnya dalam, meraihnya begitu erat dalam pelukan... dan mencium pipi kirinya perlahan.

Jaejoong terperangah. Kemudian Yunho merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas, dan menyodorkannya kepada gadis mungil yang pucat dalam pelukannya.

Nanar, Jaejoong menatap tak percaya saat lipatan kertas itu terbuka.

 _Aku telah bernyanyi untukmu_

 _Tapi kau tidak juga menari_

 _Aku telah menangis di depanmu_

 _Tapi kau tidak juga mengerti_

 _Haruskah aku menangis sambil bernyanyi_

"Gue bukan cowok model Siwon, Joongie. Yang bisa ngomong terus terang. Nggak peduli tempat. Nggak peduli waktu."

"Tapi kenapa elo malah ngomong yang sebenernya ke Siwon?"

"Ada alasan kenapa gue harus ngomong terus terang ke dia. Tapi gue nggak bisa cerita sekarang, karena masih ada yang harus gue selesaikan sama dia."

"Gue nggak ngerti."

"Makanya. Baca lagi itu puisi di rumah. Liat lagi ke belakang. Elo akan inget, kalo ada begitu banyak yang terlewat. Apalagi semenjak ada Siwon. Gue bener-bener serasa teriak di tengah gurun."

Jaejoong mendongak. Semakin kaget. Yunho menyambutnya dengan tatapan hangat.

"Oke? Udah ngerti sekarang? Pulang yuk?"

"Nggak mau ah!" Jaejoong langsung geleng kepala. "Elo pulang sendiri aja. Gue mau naek bus!"

Yunho ketawa pelan.

"Gue bener-bener minta maaf. Tapi percaya deh, itu tadi yang terakhir. Nggak akan ada lagi. Lagian ini juga bukan motor gue."

Jaejoong masih ragu. Dia cuma menatap Yunho tanpa bergerak. Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong. Dengan lembut ditariknya Jaejoong ke boncengan motornya.

"Sori, Joongie. Gue terpaksa begini, karena kalo nggak, gue harus menyerahkan elo ke Siwon. Dan kalo elo nggak mau ikut gue pulang naik motor lagi, itu berarti... elo setuju lepas dari gue dan...," Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga Jaejoong bisa begitu jelas melihat gurat-gurat halus di mata cowok itu, "kita harus say goodbye. Dan mungkin gue akan pindah duduk. Supaya Siwon nggak perlu ngusir gue kali dia datang."

Jaejoong tertegun. Gelisah digigitnya bibir. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh jok motor, letak jawaban yang harus dia berikan. Siwon masih memberi Jaejoong sedikit waktu, tapi Yunho tak mau menunggu.

"Tapiii..." perlahan pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah. Dan dia menunduk. Malu untuk menyatakannya.

Namun Yunho ini terlalu susah untuk dibaca, dan Jaejoong nggak mau berjalan bersama

angin.

Yunho tahu apa yang berputar di kepala Jaejoong, karena itu dia menunduk, mengangkat dagu si mungil itu, lalu menatap sepasang mata itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Gue bisa lebih norak dari Siwon kalo elo mau... honey!"

Kedua mata Jaejoong terbelalak, lalu dia ketawa pelan.

"Jangan! Gue bunuh lo kalo sampe teriak-teriak kayak dia!"

Kini gantian Yunho yang tertawa. Seketika ada kelegaan yang sarat saat gadis itu duduk di belakangnya, memeluk pinggangnya, dan memberikan satu perintah dengan nada tegas

"Oke, jalan! Tapi pelan-pelan! Kalo kayak tadi lagi, mendingan elo di belakang, gue yang boncengin!"

Tawa Yunho makin keras. Si mungil ini begitu yakinnya tubuh imutnya sanggup menahan berat motor.

"Siap, laksanakan..." Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Menatap cewek itu dengan senyum, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Babe!"

Jaejoong melotot.

"Nggak usah centil deh!"

Mereka pulang. Membelah hamparan kebun teh, menatap jauh ke depan, dan meninggalkan apa yang sudah terjadi... jauh-jauh di belakang!

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **Akhirnya...**_

 _ **End... Selesai... Tamat...**_


End file.
